K2 Keitaro Urashima: The Crimson Daylights
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Third of the K2 storyline. Demon Eyes Laharl and Keitaro both investigate the series of missing demon agents to prevent a war from sparking between Heaven and Hell which earth will be the battle ground. Who is behind everything?
1. Chapter 1

_The moon was bright, in the darkest of nights. _

_A lone woman in white, absorbing its shine. _

_Wind was washing over her face. Her face, blood laced._

_A creature of night… chased by shadowing frights_

_Silver gold shining… blade reflecting moonlight waning._

_The moon was still bright, in the crimson night._

_A scream pierced the night… and with that, the wheels were set in motion. _

* * *

**Keitaro "K2" Urashima**

**Demon Eyes Laharl**

_**The Crimson Daylights**_

* * *

_Bowling Alley_

Ku Fei jumped in the air as she hit her last strike. "IS MY WIN!"

The whole place was in an uproar. Almost half of class 3-A of Mahora High School for girls was in a state of disbelief as they checked the scores.

**Ku Fei – 300**

**Ayaka Yukihiru – 269**

**Makie Sasaki – 229**

**Nodoka Miyazaki – 17**

A man with purple spiky hair with blonde strands was watching with a sort of silent amusement. He goes by a few names, and in secret, has three personalities. In his class, he is called Naruto-sensei. At times, he's known as Buds. But for everyone else, he's known as Demon Eyes Laharl, the Trinity Master.

He had joined his class along with Negi just for fun. It started out with a small group, with Setsuna Sakurazaki told her fellow friends and classmates Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe that she never had gone bowling or karaoke before. Konoka asked him to join the group, and Asuna spotted Ku Fei and Negi at the World Tree, and asked them to join. Out of nowhere, though, popped Ayaka who joined in, and when the group arrived at the bowling alley, half of the class was there.

It started simple enough. Class went out to have fun, had a few rounds of bowling, but after a while, Ayaka suddenly challenged Ku Fei to one round of bowling, stating that the best woman wins, and the losers give up forever. And in the end result, the losers were all over the floor now.

"Like I had a chance to beat that," Makie laughed nervously, scratching her head. Beside her was Ayaka, now unconscious in shock. Nodoka herself was on her knees, crying a bit. "Still… a loss is a loss… gotta make good."

Makie approached Negi who was clapping for them. "That was a good game, Makie-san… good score!"

She grabbed his hands with hers. Negi's eyes opened a bit, surprised. And then, with tearful eyes, she said, "Negi-kun… I'll be pulling for your romance in the sidelines."

"Huh?" Negi's eyes blanked out. What in the world was Maki talking about?

On another part of the alley, Nodoka was confronted by her two best friends. "What have you gotten yourself into?" her friend, Yue Ayase demanded.

"But Negi-sensei… he…"

"And it had to be a bowling match!" Haruna Saotome, the other friend of Nodoka almost shouted. "How dumb are you?" Taking a quick pause, she suddenly grabbed Nodoko in the shoulders. "You okay letting Ku Fei take Negi-kun away from you Nodoka?"

"But if Negi-sensei's made up his mind… what can I do…" Nodoka was cut off when Haruna suddenly began to shake her.

"ARE YOU GIVING UP ON ME?" she practically shouted. "LOVE is a BATTLE! You confessed your feelings AGES AGO, which means my dear Nodoka, YOU ARE AHEAD, not HER!" Haruna looked around first before continuing. "Look… find a way to get him alone… then push him down!"

"P-push him…?" Nodoka seemed to faint on the idea of being the aggressor.

"Yes, then kiss him or whatever," and then Haruna steeled her voice, "just MAKE him LOVE you back!"

"M-make him…? I… I CAN'T!" Nodoka cried.

Haruna's fist was up. "YES YOU CAN!" She spotted Negi going towards the bathrooms, and pointed Nodoka at him. "Look! He's on the way to the restrooms. Now's your chance!"

Nodoka's face flushed, and steeling herself, she nodded nervously. "O… okay… I'll try…"

As the girl walked towards where Negi was going, Yue looked at Haruna with a questioning glance. "Are you sure she should do this?"

"I don't know…" Haruna replied, smirking. "But she's doing it right?"

"How brazen of Nodoka-san," a voice behind them suddenly said, surprising both Yue and Haruna, who looked and saw it was their other teacher.

"Naruto-sensei," Yue said with a rather low tone. She made it clear that she didn't like this teacher very much… challenging her philosophies and pretty much blatantly showing that he hid things from her.

"Yo," the man they called Naruto greeted. "So… what's going on?"

"Nodoka's gonna make Negi-kun love her," Haruna's smile was shown, rubbing her hands together.

"I thought they were already doing well," Naruto stated. "What's the rush?"

"Ku Fei," Yue replied.

"What about her?" he asked back.

"You didn't know, Naruto-sensei?" Haruna was surprised, then smiled. She loved spreading rumors and information. "It seems Negi has a crush on Ku Fei." The man suddenly laughed. Haruna's eyebrows arched, and her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Sounds like mis-information to me," Naruto stated.

"My thoughts exactly," Yue agreed.

"Whatever guys," Haruna watched as Nodoka dived in to talk to Negi. "My information is usually correct!"

Naruto looked at Yue, and with a simple tone, asked, "Haruna's info's not that reliable… right?"

"Most of the times," Yue replied with a small smile. Haruna fell down the floor, twitching.

"I'm right here! He-Loh!" she said angrily. Standing up and dusting herself, the three waited moments as Nodoka finally was out of their view, going to the corner where Negi went. "Not in a hurry is she?"

Nodoka's figure suddenly appeared. Yue pointed, "There! They're heading back." And the three stared as Nodoka and apparently Negi came back from view, both of them… well, talking and smiling at each other. Yue's smile was small but nevertheless appeared. Haruna's own face couldn't hide the disbelief she was seeing.

"What the heck… Look at those two!" Haruna muttered with joyful surprise. "I can't believe what I'm seeing…" As Nodoka approached, she asked at once, "Nodoka… how'd it go?"

She answered nervously. "All the way… I guess."

"WHAT did you do? Push him? Kiss him? SPILL!!" Haruna asked, thirsting for answers.

Nodoka's face flushed, and her hands went to her cheeks. "WE talked about anything and everything!" she gave an audible sigh. "If I died today… I'd still be happy…"

Haruna flipped again, falling down, while Yue seemed content, writing a note on her cellphone. "Seven minutes of chit-chat… a new record."

Haruna was up again, and pretended to slap Nodoka. "WHO TOLD YOU TO TALK!"

"I'm sorry!!" Nodoka apologized.

Yue watched the two, and smiled, until she watched Negi approach Ku Fei again like earlier this afternoon. "Guys… could you save the comedy for later? Negi's going to Ku Fei…"

"WHAT?!" Haruna, Nodoka, and some more people along with Ayaka and Makie dashed to see a better view. As Negi began to walk to Ku Fei, Haruna looked at Naruto who was watching, and smirked. "5000 yen says he confesses."

"I'll take that bet," Naruto replied with his own smirk.

"Ku Fei…" Negi began to say, and someone seemed to hold Ayaka down before she could say anything.… probably Haruna to win the bet. "Will you…"

Everyone held their breathe.

"Teach my Chinese Kung Fu?" Negi asked.

Everyone except Naruto fell down. The man extended his hand towards Haruna, who with great regret, grabbed her wallet and handed him the money. At the same time, his phone began to ring. Getting the money, he grabbed his phone, and answered. "Buds."

After hearing the reply, he moved away from the group, and talked at his phone with soft whispers. "Are you sure? Who was it this time…?" After a moment, he frowned. "I'll be there."

Yue watched as her teacher's face was showing signs of darkening, but didn't bother to raise the issue. Though she noted that he didn't bother to say goodbye and just slipped away. He waved at Yue though, before he did completely leave, making her mouth twitch a bit.

Outside the bowling alley, many men stared as a beautiful young woman, tanned and silver hair leaning on a limousine. Once she spotted him, she waved at him. Laharl blanched. Walking nervously at her, he smiled, nervously too, and stated the password. "Do you have a match? I need to smoke."

"Oh come on, Laharl, get in," she stated with a wide smile. Entering the limousine first, she tapped the seat. Laharl rolled his eyes. Going in, he shut the door, and looked at his contact from hell.

"Hild… what's the point of the password if…" Laharl suddenly moved back as the woman began to lean on him. "Hey! Cut it out!"

Hild frowned, and moved back to her place. "What? I can't take time to do what we do traditionally?"

"And what would happen if I suddenly take your 'forwardness' seriously?" Laharl demanded. "You know my condition… and you know that it increases anytime I'm near a mana source. And you're one of the biggest sources in the world."

"I know you already. No point with passwords. Do that with my agents. Back to us… you always stopped, me, right?" Hild smiled at him. She started to ruffle his hair, which Laharl just let her do with a roll of his eyes. "Besides… even if you suddenly took my 'forwardness' seriously, I get bragging rights of finally corrupting you."

The limousine began to move, and Hild relaxed. Laharl was still looking at her, his back on the door, seemingly ready to expect anything that the devil was going to do. She just smiled at him, and then motioned with her head the rear glass. Laharl asked, "What?"

"You do know that you're being followed?" Hild asked.

"Oh that… ignore them," Laharl muttered, now relaxing. "Ever since 'he' died, the whole organization he was running thought it would 'amuse' them to follow me."

"You mean Aaron? You never seem to think things through. I suppose that's one reason I like you boys," she ruffled Laharl's hair again, who at the point, ignored her.

"You should know I know more than what anyone else seems to think," Laharl muttered, then looked at Hild. "… I heard about Maya. What happened?"

"Disappeared after a week of her investigation of the demon agents that kept going missing," Hild went back to her chair. "It was the last straw with hell, though. They are demanding heaven for answers, and heaven, is too hard headed to listen. They either are responsible, or not."

"I don't think they are," Laharl muttered. "Lloyd was the one that told me you were outside, and what happened to Maya. If he knew anything, he'd say."

"Not everyone trusts him," Hild stated.

"Not everyone believes him," Laharl shrugged. "So… Hild… why are you telling me about Maya's mission? You do know I don't answer to hell or heaven. If you got demon agents missing, it's not in my jurisdiction. Maya is a friend, but if you're going to put that thing about me being an honorable friend to do a case for you for her, then forget it."

"It's not about hell, nor is it about Maya… though I could have certainly tried," Hild replied evenly. "It's about this world. When the gods and demons up there start a spark, it's going to engulf this world in a war between the two. And with that I know you won't be sitting still."

Laharl frowned at her. "If I do this… you'll stop petting me?"

"If I agree, would you finally sleep with someone?" Hild smirked. "Let's say… me?" Laharl just looked at the front, and Hild smiled. "Thought so. Really though, Laharl… what will you prove by remaining pure and unspoilt?"

Laharl didn't bother to answer the question. Tactfully, he coughed, and changed the subject. "What do you need, Hild-sama."

"Oh hush, don't call me that," Hild frowned. "Enough ass kissers in hell calling me that. I want you to take the case Maya was having. I'll give you all her reports, files… And see if heaven is really behind this. If they are… well, at least hell has proof and I will promise you with all my power, if heaven ever challenges the evidence, I'll make sure that war will not step here. If it's not really them, then get evidence to convince hell otherwise."

"Simple enough," Laharl noted, and looked at Hild. "Why are you here yourself? Surely, you have better things to do than visit me to give me mission details."

"Can't I visit you without suspicions from you?" Hild asked, pouting.

"No," Laharl answered straight. "Being here is suspicious enough for me to be suspicious. Why are you here?"

"Why Laharl… do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" she asked.

Laharl frowned and thought about Hild being here. If she was giving him the mission herself, it meant one thing: It's unsanctioned by hell. And with so, if anything ever happened to him, no one will bother, except for a few. The few would be shouting and rejoicing.

"If I die… I don't want to be assigned as your personal prinny," Laharl stated.

Hild smiled, and tactfully changed the subject with a fake sneeze. "Oh, excuse me, Laharl-chan. By the way… when are you finally going to say yes to one or all of your admirers? You do know you're breaking hearts by rejecting them left and right. I mean… my daughter herself was crying…"

Laharl stared at her incredulously. "No she wasn't! Urd isn't one of my 'admirers' as you put it! I don't have any!"

Hild seemed to shake her head, mocking disappointment. "Laharl, Laharl… you cannot expect to continue this."

"I will never be bedded," Laharl said firmly, now looking out the window.

"Famous last words, my dear Laharl…" Hild smiled.

Laharl never said anything else, but in his mind, he knew she was probably right. His daughter's proof of that.

* * *

_Motel somewhere in Kanagawa Prefecture_

Keitaro and Kitsune were both kissing in bed, savoring each other as they moved around, putting more creases in the already creased blanket. They have been going at it for a good hour or so already, and it seems Kitsune wasn't going to be done anytime soon. As Keitaro let his kiss go, he moved at her side, and Kitsune purred.

"Oh Kei-chan…" she giggled. "How romantic… an afternoon date and a little bed time snack too."

Keitaro smirked at her and put an arm around her chest. It's been two days since he woke up, and everyone else had arrived from their respective school. And with Motoko around, who was more alert than Naru, Keitaro wouldn't risk giving a real reason for Motoko to use her sword to shish kabob him. He had enough women wanting his blood. Shinata was his number one list. Naru and Motoko would come at 2 and 3. Mutsumi would be 4 if she ever found out what he was currently doing.

So, instead of another wild romp on either his room or Kitsune's, they both agreed to go out as a date, and while it started out well, after spotting of a motel, Kitsune got Keitaro in. Her explanation was she waited a week, and was not going to wait another day. Or second.

No one questioned about the car crash cover… though Keitaro suspected Shinobu wanted to ask more about it. Kitsune was just glad he was awake. Naru would probably have not cared if he died. Motoko too, probably, though she did what he requested, and avoided him for the meanwhile. Out of honor or embarrassment, Keitaro never ventured to guess.

Other than that, he finally got his gift, very much to his surprise. He wanted to thank his grandmother, but since she was busy, the only thing he could send was a post-it note. He hoped Hina received it.

Well, Kitsune was happy with him too. She finally got her fantasy fulfilled with whip cream, much to Keitaro's delight and awe. The ideas that she kept thinking, it was rather scary. He could see one day, she'd pop up to him to expand his list of wildest romp dreams. His ultimate fantasy he knew that would never happen was with both Mutsumi and Kitsune. Seems the two vampires that had almost had him in his room had awakened some sort of new fantasies in him.

Still though, he enjoyed Kitsune's dominative tendencies quite very much. It didn't take much, but after a while of rest, she was straddling him again, kissing his chest. Moving his hands on her back, moving it across her beautiful back, he was about to get into the action again when his phone suddenly rang.

Kitsune moaned. "Oh, ignore that Kei-chan…"

Keitaro kissed her and smiled, and slowly let her down. "You know I can't. What if the Inn was burning?" Sitting down on the edge, he answered the phone. "Hello?" After a pause, he frowned. "Really? He's rather early… No… I'm reviewing the old case…"

Kitsune put her breasts on his back, and muttered, "Oh, I'm an old case now?"

Keitaro covered the receiver. "Kitsune! It's my aunt!"

Kitsune giggled. "Oops."

Keitaro chuckled, and kissed her forehead. Going back to the phone, he said, still smiling, "Yeah… I'll be there in 30 minutes…"

"Like hell you are," Kitsune complained, her hand now going to his stomach, and went lower. "I was waiting for a week!"

Keitaro mocked slapped Kitsune's intruding hand. "Behave," he ordered with a smile. Going back to the phone, he nodded. "Yeah… I'll be there in 30 minutes." He looked at Kitsune's pouting face and then chuckled. "Make that an hour," and with that, closed the line. Looking at Kitsune, he kissed her. "Now… where were we?"

* * *

_Hinata Dorm_

_45 minutes later…_

A man walked towards the stairs, wearing the ugliest coke bottle glasses you can find, his shirt was drenched in sweat, and his pants were creased all over. In his back, he wore a backpack that was stuffed, and when he got to the top, he was breathing hard.

"Meh… that was a long way up…" the young man muttered. His purple hair with blonde strands was unruly, like never have combed once. Taking a long look at look at the inn, he seemed to nod at the structure and for some reason, began to look at his skin, and touched it for a moment. He broke into a wide smile.

For a moment, he silently seemed to jump up in the air, type of rejoice that was never really shown to the outside world. But as fast as it came, it faded as he suddenly adjusted his glasses.

Laharl was happy for the first time. Well… not really happy for the first time, but it was only now did he finally feel the sense of peace. The anti-mana field around the place was the real deal, and his curse stopped the moment he stepped in the grounds. He was so happy, after taking a few deep breathes he just went in the dorm.

The place was old, and it was showing it… but it wasn't the type of old that was dilapidated or unkempt, but quite the opposite. It was in pristine order, obviously painfully taken care of. The wooden floors were and walls were cleaned, replaced and there was this homey feel about it. Walking around, he entered a few doors (knocking first before entering though) and checked the rooms. He nodded.

Something was cooking in the kitchen, but he didn't want to bother himself with food for now. He wasn't that hungry, and besides, he was more interested on the Inn. He was going to stay here for weeks after all. Or maybe forever. He dared hope.

He opened another door, only to find a short corridor with another door at the end of it. Frowning for a moment, Laharl opened the other door in the end, only to see a woman in with long flowing brown hair, wearing only a towel, her back on him. Muttering a silent 'Oh', Laharl stepped back, and was about to get out when she suddenly whirled around and pointed at him.

"AHA!" Naru shouted, pointing at the man behind her. "You finally show your true colors KEITARO! … huh?" Naru blinked suddenly, seeing another man behind her. He blinked, then waved at her. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Sorry, just passing through," Laharl smiled, and closed the door at once. With a few fast steps, he dove for the exit, but when he slid the door open, there was another girl standing there with long black hair, a sword in her arm, staring at him with one eyebrow up. "Um… excuse me," Laharl requested.

"I was expecting Urashima, but… you'll do," she said with an even voice.

Laharl blinked again, then chuckled nervously as she began to unsheathe her sword. "Um… look, I'm sorry… but can you take the time, and listen… I'm sure we can agree this is just a misunderstand… YIKES!"

Laharl dodged the sword strike towards his head, and retreated towards the other end, only for its door to open and reveal the first girl he encountered, cracking her knuckles and fingers. He looked at them both, who were quite calm seeing him. Except they oozed of killer intent. Laharl could only chuckle, and raised his hands. Oh well… at least it was an interesting first day.

**To Be Continued…**

_Keitaro returns along with Kitsune, and a new tenant will be named. That or, killed, whatever fates may take them. _


	2. Chapter 2

_On the way to Hinata-sou_

"So, why did Haruka need you?" Kitsune asked as she walked beside Keitaro as they went home.

"Auntie told me an old family friend had arrived earlier than expected," Keitaro lied smoothly, smiling at her. "Sorry about the old case quip, luv."

"Ah, its okay, Kei-chan," Kitsune stretched her arms up, putting emphasis on her ample chest. "Still, though… being a lawyer of your family baking business must be tough, eh? Now you got a dorm to take care of."

Keitaro, along with his faux job as a manager, made another faux job as a cover for his absences during long missions. Hina and Haruka both suggested it, and it even fit him. As a lawyer, he would usually wear smart suits, and try to keep looking smart and educated. He'd also have more allowances in keeping a bit more exotic items like Omega watches that Su would spring on him. Kitsune didn't also mind that her soon to be beau was a well to do young man.

But even with all that, if he gets more cuts or wounds than he can hide, questions can pop up. So, his grandmother had a point actually in keeping up with training. The long night a week ago was a message to him, and he read it loud and clear.

As Kitsune and Keitaro both walked up the stairs, they heard a few voices, seemingly in argument. One was Naru's voice, and the other was Motoko's. It wasn't clear what they were talking about, so Keitaro ignored them. Then… he heard Laharl's voice.

"Man, you guys are fucking lame."

Keitaro blinked… then rushed up. Kitsune, confused, followed suit, in a slower pace.

* * *

_Moments ago…_

Naru shadowed boxing in front of Laharl who was wrapped around a sleeping bag and hung up in a tree. She was doing one-two combos with uppercuts, jabs and hooks. Motoko was doing strokes, both seemingly concentrating on their own world.

They were mad. It started to fester ever since Keitaro had arrived in their lives. Naru more than Motoko, though the latter's reason was she really just hated males. Naru was reacting from the stemming with deep and buried resentment that she could not still kick out that perverted dressed up clown named Keitaro. And now, she finally got an outlet.

Motoko, while not really in bad blood with Keitaro, was praying for the man to step across the invisible line where she can finally do some justified, ki-based, and truthfully, a bit dishonorable, attack. Disappointed she was when it wasn't Keitaro that she got but some male with a much disheveled look. Well… beggars can't be choosers.

"Naru-sempai, shall I begin?" Motoko asked, readying her boken, her eyes not on the girl, but on the man who seemed to look at them, more interested than scared.

"No, wait, Motoko, me first," Naru looked at Laharl with rather thirsty eyes.

"No, Naru-sempai… punishing perverted males is my job," Motoko replied with a frown.

"Don't worry, Motoko-chan… I'll just tenderize him to feel your strokes better," Naru smiled, and began to do a few jabs again.

Motoko just did an X slash in air, and shook her head. "I must protest, Naru-sempai. I caught him red handed as he was escaping."

"And I saw him first, and he was peeking on me!" Naru exclaimed.

Motoko began to frown, then contemplated. After a moment, she nodded. "Alright, Naru-sempai. I shall allow you to begin."

Naru smiled, then turned to Laharl who was now seemingly looking at them. She readied her fist. "Well, got any last words you perverted otaku-looking peeper?"

"What do you plan to do with me?" Laharl asked, more of wonderment than fear.

"Oh don't worry… we're just letting steam out. I'll try to tenderize you for our samurai here," Naru smirked, and did a few more jabs and a hook. "You ready to get a beating of a lifetime, pervert?"

Laharl put a rather annoyed face. "Man, you guys are fucking lame."

Naru lost her footing and almost tripped. Motoko looked like she was slapped. Was this man telling them they were… lame? Both their faces suddenly flushed. Motoko now came forward now, readying her boken. Naru was also readying her fists. Lame were they? They'd show this man how lame they would be after the two of them will give him two beatings at the same time.

"Lame eh?" Naru's eye began to twitch.

"You dare insult us in your position?" Motoko snarled.

"Guys… or gals in this case… just make me a punching bag? Lame, lame. You guys didn't even drag me in the dirt, or try to drown me in water, or anything!" Laharl berated them. "Now seriously, if that is how you try to drive away perverts, you'll only be laughed at. Here, let me be first. Ha ha ha."

Naru's eyes were red. "I'll break your bones!"

Motoko's expression turned evil. "I'll slice off your limbs one by one!"

Laharl then seemed to relax. "Now that is better! Alright, girls, chop chop. There is hope for you yet."

"Let me go first Naru-sempai!" Motoko's arms were shaking rather abruptly.

"No! I get dibs!" Naru countered back.

"And what the hell is going on here?" Keitaro's voice abruptly cut them off, and they shot a direction where his voice came from. They saw Keitaro with Kitsune beside him, looking at them.

"Finally, our dear landlord," Naru huffed. "While you were away, some pervert came in and peeped on me."

"I caught him red-handed," Motoko stated. "I am exercising my right to punish this infidel!"

"After me, because I'm the one he peeped on!" Naru countered.

"You guys are idiots," Kitsune muttered with a frown. "You guys could just go at the same time."

Naru and Motoko suddenly looked at her, then back at each other, and nodded. Naru raised her fists, and Motoko raised her boken. "I take the left, you take the right?" Naru asked.

"Agreeable," was Motoko's only response.

"I just love girls coming for me," Laharl said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Keitaro chuckled softly, and shook his head. Before they could even get near Laharl, he suddenly exclaimed, "Whoa! Is that you, Laharl?" And ignoring the two charging women, Keitaro rushed towards the hanging Laharl and then gave a wide smile. "Laharl! I didn't expect you today! My aunt said that you were due tomorrow!"

Motoko, Naru both stopped, and along with Kitsune, they looked at both guys who suddenly seemed to be smiling at each other.

"Ah well, I had to come earlier cause something came up," Laharl replied easily. "I kinda got lost in the Inn, though… I must have entered the wrong dressing room for the bathes, because I saw that brown haired girl. I was going to leave, but… well, another girl appeared, and both pinned me down. Then they thought it was fun for me to hang around."

Naru's eyes narrowed. "Keitaro… do you know this pervert?"

Keitaro smiled at her nervously, and began to scratch his head. Laharl smiled and seemed to bow embarrassingly. Both were really acting their hearts out and enjoying the moment. "Yeah… He's a friend of the family. My aunt said he was having problems back at home, and was going to visit here."

"Yeah… love the Inn, man," Laharl laughed. "I'm glad you invited me to stay here."

"… YOU WHAT!?" Motoko and Naru shouted.

* * *

_Living Room_

_A few moments later…_

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Naru slammed her fist on the table. "I was already against you, Keitaro to stay here, but since you are the owner, I let that pass… but there is no way I'm letting some Otaku come in here, and live with us! Did you forget that he peeped on me!?"

"Naru-sempai is correct," Motoko stated evenly, her arms crossed. "It is already inappropriate for a man to be a manger of a girl's dorm, and now you are inviting another man here to live with us? I question your sanity in this, Urashima."

"But he's a friend of a family!" Keitaro didn't really plead, but it was close. "He's been having problems, and he'll just stay here until he's back on his feet."

"I'LL NEVER ALLOW IT!" Naru glared at Laharl, who suddenly softened up, cringed back a bit at her glare. "He PEEKED at me!"

Laharl's eyes watered, and sparkled. "But… it was just a misunderstanding…" he sniffled.

Kitsune bit her fist, laughing inwardly. The guy was good. She almost fell for that. Shinobu, who took some time out from her cooking, just felt like she was witnessing some sort of puppy cry and began to feel really sorry for him. Su just smiled silly.

Motoko noticed that Naru suddenly seemed to have also responded with the coward's attack of empathy. "Misunderstanding or not, you are a man, and cannot stay here," she said in a very solid tone. Laharl suddenly looked at her, tears freely flowing. She cringed a bit, but didn't fold.

"But… I have nowhere to go…" he said with a rather sad tone. Laharl made sure he just put enough effect to not sound like some emo kid, but someone truly sad. "I thought being here would help me… please… let me stay… I will behave…"

"E… even if you were ten, I wouldn't allow you here!" Naru exclaimed, stuttering her first word.

Motoko nodded, and just closed her eyes. Easier to not see the eyes. "Correct. I will not allow you to live in the dorm. That is my final word."

"Oh… sempais… let him live here for a while?" Shinobu asked, feeling really sorry for Laharl. "Look at him…"

"No!" Naru muttered, turning away, her thoughts the same as Motoko. It was definitely easier not to see his eyes. "He's a pervert! I will never allow him to stay in the dorm!"

"Nor will I," Motoko nodded, her eyes still closed. "This dorm is for girls only. A man cannot stay in here."

"I… I guess…" Laharl stood up, wiping away his tears and adjusted his coke bottle glasses. He then bowed at them, but tears were still evidently flowing. "I'm… I'm sorry for bothering you…"

And without a word, he slumped down, defeated as he walked towards the exit. Keitaro didn't know whether to laugh, or wonder what Laharl was planning. The arrangement was him to stay in the Inn, but it seems to have other ideas. Still putting up the act, he looked at Motoko and Naru, their eyes now open. He gave a fake sigh.

"Thanks a lot, girls," he muttered with a frown, and then exited, following Laharl outside. After a moment, the five tenants seemed to react differently.

Su dashed away, asking about dinner, while Shinobu was now trying to wipe her own tears away. Naru and Motoko definitely looked uncomfortable but resolute, while Kitsune just smiled now. She thought how interesting things would be, and wondered how that guy was going to do.

She knew he was faking it, but it was quite an act. Kitsune prided herself to know her men. She was attracted to Keitaro because he was not only handsome and good in bed, but also he hid things from her. A mystery waiting to be unraveled. And that new guy, Laharl Keitaro called him, was also rather interesting as well. She did a small smile. She wanted to see how it was going to go.

* * *

_Outside…_

Laharl removed his glasses, and looked at Keitaro, now serious, gone were the traces of having the expression of a kicked puppy. "I'm going to need to replace these glasses," he muttered. "They actually have a grade. That kinda ruined my eyesight for a moment, and caused that whole fiasco."

Keitaro smirked. "Nice disguise. Pretending to be an Otaku?"

Laharl laughed. "It was actually a nerd look, but Otaku seems to fit me better. How are you, K2?"

"Alright…" Keitaro replied. After a moment, he continued, "Call me Keitaro."

"I'd have introduced myself as Buds, but since you called me Laharl already, I guess that can go," Laharl began to remove his backpack. "You look smaller in frame than the last time we saw each other… must have been the week of sleep that affected your muscles, eh?"

"Yeah," Keitaro replied truthfully.

"How about your workouts?" Laharl asked.

"Hmm… other than a few strenuous exercises I had earlier, I kept it light," Keitaro smirked. "I wanted to see how my body is after the healing."

"Good. From what I heard, your workouts are excellent, so just keep doing those to build your mass back," Laharl nodded. "I'll be here to train you in fighting, so it's quite simple. We spar. You get close enough to hit me, I raise the bar. And along with that, I'll teach you some weapon based styles to help you along. That is fine with you, right?"

"Fine," Keitaro nodded. "But… Laharl, where are you staying?"

"Here," Laharl smirked.

"But… didn't you say you wouldn't stay… oh…" Keitaro's mind clicked, and then smirked at Laharl. "You are one tricky man."

"Not really," Laharl shrugged. "I know someone who is trickier than me. But since I was expecting hostility already, I needed to make sure there wouldn't be trouble for any of us. Besides… it's their fault. They never really thought it through. I won't sleep in the dorm, but they never said about the grounds."

Laharl nodded at the spot, near the tree where he was hung earlier. Taking out a folded tent from his bag, he put his hand out and placed it in the unfolded tent, and muttered "Omega Del…" but stopped suddenly before he could continue. "Oh yeah… no magic can be used here right? Oh well, let's do it the hard way."

Keitaro helped Laharl as he began to set up a moderate sized tent, placing a few stakes and hammering it to the ground. After a few minutes though, they succeeded. Looking at the tent, Laharl smiled as he saw the sleeping bag he was hung with the tree. "Well, at least they left me with a sleeping bag."

Keitaro shook his head. "Are you always this positive?"

"Ever since I came here, I couldn't help but feel giddy," Laharl looked at the sky with a sort of relief. "You don't know how much of a relief it is to be in a place where no mana can act upon."

"Why?" Keitaro asked. "You're a demon, right? Shouldn't you feel more secure with mana than without?"

"I'm a hybrid," Laharl replied straight. "So not being around mana doesn't really bother me. I also have a curse that is caused by magic. And after years of holding its effects back, I'm glad that I'm free from it at least for now."

"You're cursed?" Keitaro asked, surprised. That was new.

"Well… not really curse, because it has some advantages as well," Laharl studied the tent more, and then nodded with satisfaction. "But ever since I began teaching at Mahora Academy, it's been twice effective than normal cause the grounds there are full of mana. And my contact from hell visited me personally… she's got a body to die for, and even a larger mana source." He cringed. "If she ever hears me talk about her like this… eh."

Keitaro watched Laharl seemingly rant with a small smile, and realized that he didn't really know anything about him. They first met in Okinawa, and he wanted to kill him for reminding him of the past and also 'torturing' Mutsumi but now, he is going to train him to fight, and he's been showing a range of emotions, moods and actions that colored him as a person.

"You're weird," Keitaro stated with a smirk.

"We all are," Laharl nodded. "Alright… we got time to kill before dinner so, I'll show you what to expect training under me. I heard from Haruka that there is an empty lot near here. Let's go there. Catch up as soon as you can."

Keitaro suddenly blinked as Laharl suddenly seem to vanish from his view, and he saw him dashing away in the right. Smirking, he dashed as well, trying to catch up with him. But Keitaro couldn't follow his speed, and frowned. Even around an anti-mana field, Laharl seemed quite at ease. Almost twice, he almost lost him, but after passing a few more trees, he finally arrived in a large field filled with rocks and grass.

Going near the center of the field, he looked around, trying to spot Laharl, only to not feel anything, until he suddenly felt the wind shift behind him. Ducking, he dodged a kick aimed at his head, and retaliated with an elbow towards the offending person attacking, only for the elbow to be blocked. A hard punch grazed his cheek, and Keitaro was glad he dodged it the last minute, and backed away from his attacker.

Laharl watched Keitaro with a rather serious expression; his hands were moving, relaxed yet ready to strike. His legs, solid to the ground yet flexible, moving in small circles on the ground at times; from his stance, Keitaro couldn't guess what style he was using.

Without another word, Laharl dashed at Keitaro, his fist out and ready. Keitaro smirked and readied a block and counter when Laharl suddenly just grabbed his arm instead of throwing a punch, and flipped himself behind him, and hit his elbow at Keitaro's back. Keitaro groaned, and countered with his own backfist punch towards Laharl, who dodged and began to punch his ribs with rabbit yet rapid punches that got him stunned, open for a side-kick that hit Keitaro in the sternum.

Keitaro fell on his back, air scarce in his lungs, but rolled away, and forced himself up. Laharl was now going towards his right, opting for a kick. Keitaro got himself ready, only to be surprised again. The attack was definitely a kick, but from another direction as Laharl ducked and shifted his weight, his heel now coming towards the opposite side where Keitaro was defending himself. He could barely recover and put his arms to block the kick to his other side, but even if he was barely able to, the force of Laharl's kick got him staggering and lost in balance.

Laharl then used his hands, flipped towards Keitaro's direction of stagger, his heel once again coming, this time coming towards Keitaro's head. Keitaro raised his arm to block, only for the leg to contract, and land on the ground beneath him. And without warning, the other leg shot up, hitting Keitaro squarely in his jaw.

He fell down, and cursed. Keitaro was about to get up when Laharl landed on top of him, his knee at Keitaro's sternum, and his hand on his neck. The other hand was holding Keitaro's right hand, holding it down. He glared at Laharl, who was smiling at him.

"First lesson," Laharl muttered through his smile. "Know your opponent's style of battle after being or almost hit once. Any more, you risk taking more damage than you actually take." After a moment, he released his hold on Keitaro, and moved away. "Again. This time, block my attacks. I'm at a speed which shouldn't overwhelm you, so get your ass in line before I start kicking it in."

Keitaro growled a bit, but frowned at the advice. Laharl was right… he wasn't as fast as the vampires were, or even as fast as the neko-lycan. But he definitely confused him. 'Know your opponent's tactic after a hit? What does he mean?'he thought. His mind went back to Laharl's first attack.

Kick to his back… that was standard sneak attack, and after that, a punch to his head, a standard counter attack to his elbow. Then that's when it started to get confused. Keitaro was definitely sure Laharl was going to attack him from the front, only to flip and elbow him from the back. Then the kick came to his left, only to aim for his right…

Keitaro's eyes widened, then smirked, got in ready position. He reviewed his strategy in his head again, and nodded to himself. Then Laharl, seemingly ready too, jumped up in the air, raising his leg, seemingly opting for an axe kick. Keitaro raised his arm, but at the last second, jumped as Laharl canceled his kick, and went down for a sweep, and Keitaro flipped forward, his heel going towards the open Laharl, who just blocked it with a raised hand. He backed away for a moment, and dashed to Keitaro's right. Keitaro put his arms on his right, but at the last second, went to his left again, and blocked the incoming backfist that Laharl followed up after canceling his attack immediately. Without wasting anytime, Keitaro elbowed towards Laharl's face, only to be blocked again with his free hand.

"Enough," Laharl separated from Keitaro, smiling widely now. "Good. You got the lesson well."

Keitaro took a few breathing pause, and nodded with a small smile on his own. "Your fighting tactic… basically confuses your enemy by targeting one direction, only to hit the other."

"Correct," Laharl nodded. "That is a basic premise of my style of fighting. Just knowing the basic of your opponent's attack patterns can help you predict what might come up next." Laharl motioned Keitaro to follow him, and both began to walk back towards the Inn.

After a moment, Keitaro looked at Laharl, and asked, "Are you sure you should be telling me about your tactics? If by chance we become enemies, you basically gave yourself away."

Laharl shrugged. "You gave a part of yourself too… it's the basics of any fighting competition. Besides, that was only my basic fighting tactics. I got a few more. Now… don't get overconfident with just knowing the basic tactics of your opponents. Winning battles is more than knowing your opponent. You have to be fast and strong enough to stop him. If I fought you with my full speed and agility, even if you knew where the attack would be coming from, I'd still get my hits in."

"Alright… so how do we practice speed?" Keitaro asked.

"I have some methods, but that can wait for tomorrow," Laharl stated. "Right now… I need a bath, and to eat."

"You're going to eat and bathe in the inn, aren't you?" Keitaro asked, smiling a bit as Hinata-sou came to view.

"Of course… they just said I couldn't stay, but they never said I couldn't eat or bathe there…" he gave Keitaro a smirk. "Besides… us guys gotta show to girl's we're smart in our own way."

"And if they threaten you again?" Keitaro asked, smiling.

"Well… I for one will let them feel guilty for hitting starving puppy," Laharl then went teary eyed, and his mouth went wavy, his aura representing depression and pleading. Then his face went back to normal. "Even violent tomboys have soft hearts."

Keitaro shook his head as both walked towards the Inn, chuckling.

**To Be Continued…**

_Laharl starts his mission, but not before explaining things to Keitaro, and giving him a few more training tools. What was Maya working on? What was the last place she investigated? And finally… Keitaro reveals Hina's gift to him, and Su has some more inventions! Next! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hinata-sou Kitchen_

_Dinner Time…_

Naru stared at Laharl with a sort of shock, not unlike having a person witnessing the creation of the universe. In front of her was the man she thought she and Motoko ceremoniously kicked out earlier. "Wha… What are you doing here!?"

"Naru-sempai! Please!" Shinobu suddenly said with a rather uncharacteristic steel in her voice.

"Yeah, Naru-san, please," Keitaro smirked inwardly, a bit impressed by Shinobu and Laharl. The former for shedding her shyness even for a bit and Laharl for helping her do that. The guy was again in his 'kicked puppy' expression. "Laharl has no where to go… he doesn't have money, and he's really hungry. You can't be that cruel, can you, Naru-san?"

Naru huffed, and frowned. Growling mutinously, she sat down, not really up for arguing. "Fine. As long as he isn't staying here."

"Don't worry, I'm staying on the grounds," Laharl replied, still his eyes with tears.

Naru glared at Keitaro now, who stared at her with disdain. "Naru-san… if I had my way, I'd put him in a room here, but out of the goodness of his heart, Laharl told me he was going to fine outside the cold air. He even burrowed a tent from my aunt."

Naru frowned nastily at Laharl, who was looking at her with teary eyed expression. She sighed, and finally folded. "Alright."

"Thank you, Naru-san," Keitaro stated.

"Thank you too," Laharl said, wiping his crocodile tears.

Motoko entered the room, and upon spotting Laharl, she grabbed her sword and was about to unsheathe it when Keitaro stood up. "Motoko-san, stop. He's only here for dinner… he's not staying in the dorm."

Motoko looked at Laharl who was once again looking like some ten year old kid crying. She cringed. Looking around, she saw Naru who seemed to nod with some sort of regret, so she too relaxed. Taking her seat, she glared one last time to Laharl, who was smiling, gone were the traces of his tears.

Motoko and Naru frowned while Kitsune grinned. After the food was served (Shinobu added more to accommodate Laharl's appearance) everyone dug in, and for a few moments, there was peace. The two tenacious women forgotten their anger, and along with the others, ate with gusto in the amazing dinner that Shinobu cooked.

After a few moments, though, Keitaro called the attention of Su. "Hey, Su, you think I can show Laharl your room? He didn't believe that it's filled with plants."

Naru and Motoko's voice was about to protest, when Su happily replied, "Sure! I love new guinea pigs!"

Motoko and Naru cringed suddenly, and didn't pursue their protest. They knew that their young genius tenant was stronger than she seemed, and quite sadistic at times when it came to treating some people as experiments. They remembered her trying to cook the new turtle that Keitaro had named 'Tama-chan'. He said he got it from a friend from Okinawa.

Speaking of Tama, the turtle suddenly flew in, much to Motoko's chagrined. It flew towards her that got her to jerk out of the way, and Tama landed in Laharl's head. Motoko stood up abruptly and grabbed her sword, and pulled it out. Everyone else but Laharl cleared the way.

"You flying-demonic TURTLE!!!" Motoko began to shout. "LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE!!"

Laharl's face went again to his puppy mode, and surprisingly, so was Tama's. Motoko cringed, and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "That is IT! I'm not eating in the same room with this demon!" she exclaimed, grabbed her plate and proceeded out of the kitchen.

Laharl watched as everyone seemed to blow a sigh of relief. "What was that all about?"

Keitaro smiled, and replied, "It seems that turtles are Motoko's kryptonite."

"Ah…" Laharl nodded, and continued eating. Everyone except Motoko joined in.

* * *

_KU's Lab_

_After Dinner_

"It's been a while since I've been here," Laharl stated as he exited the elevator.

"You've been here?" Keitaro asked, surprised, looking at Su, who nodded.

"Yeah… D-Ls helped me built this place, and told me some ideas about new inventions and stuff… which reminds me… SHOW!" Su suddenly pointed at Laharl, who just raised his arm, showing a Tag Huer watch with a red face.

Keitaro briefly wondered what was going on until Laharl just removed his watch and let Su study it. She seemed to remove a part, and asked Laharl what it was.

"That is a bug where I place on targets to track them down," Laharl said with a smile.

"But whatcha use to read where the target is?" Su asked.

Laharl pressed the knob of his watch once, and suddenly, blinking lights began to appear along the slit dials of the watch. Su seemed to watch with fascination as she moved the bug from one place to another, and watched as the light in the dials blinked towards where the bug was.

"Ooh! Nice!" Su said, and then took notes. "Quite handy. We can make the bug magnetic or sticky so has a good chance to stay with the target. Of course… if we use magnetism, we have to use non-iron parts…"

Keitaro smiled as Su seemed to study the watch more. "You guys compare tools?"

Su nodded without looking at him, her eyes on the watch. "Yups! Every time he comes here, he has to show me something new, or else…" she suddenly cackled. Keitaro looked at her oddly.

"Hmmm… not much it has, eh?" Su nodded, giving Laharl back his watch.

"Of course… you know my real tools for any job are these," and he raised his hands, extracting crimson scalpels out. Keitaro wondered where the scalpels may have come from, as Laharl wasn't wearing anything in his sleeves to hide any tools attached to it. Su seemed to nod at the explanation, and then showed Laharl another Omega watch, its face color red.

"Here's the new watch I invented and perfected!" Su then pressed the knob of the watch once. "Now, say anything!"

"Like what?" Laharl asked.

"Okay, that's good!" she pressed the knob again. She then showed them towards the computer room, and she began to type in 3 of the keyboards, and she opened a file which played back Laharl's voice.

"Like what?"

"Cool," Keitaro stated. "Recording voice that sends the audio file itself to the mainframe?"

"Yup!" Su gave the watch to Keitaro, who raised his eyebrows. "Here! You're new watch! Give me your old one and I can finally add some stuff I've been planning."

"But I like my old watch," Keitaro stated. "And it has more uses too."

"But you don't need it," Su looked at him oddly. "You won't have any missions till you complete your training."

Keitaro frowned, and with regret, gave his watch away, and wore the new one. Then he looked at Su, "This is your payback, isn't it? For not letting you touch my baby?"

Su grinned. "You can say that."

"Your baby?" Laharl asked.

"Yeah… you heard about what happened a week ago, right?" Keitaro asked.

"Rumors, speculations, and of course, facts from both Otohimes and Urashimas," Laharl smirked. "You can't believe how the new rumors made you look like."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"Its better if I didn't tell you yet," Laharl winked at him. "Though I can tell you this, you are now one of the most interesting male humans in the supernatural world… though not really up to par with some other demonic idols, and angelic bishonen angels and gods, but for a human, it's quite an accomplishment."

Keitaro paused, and then just shook his head. "Anyway, to continue, I was given a gift by G, who wanted to pay me for the unofficial mission." He smiled. "I call it my baby. Here, let me show you."

Keitaro led Laharl and Su towards the garage where there were still engines and bodies of vehicles still under construction. There were even parts of the Ducati that Keitaro drove last week, in pieces, of course, and unfixable. Su kept it for the parts.

In the middle of the room though was a brand new Aston Martin DB9 Coupe, color metallic grey. Laharl whistled as he began to look around the car, noting its sleek body frame. He opened the passenger's seat, and looked inside, impressed.

"Nice car," Laharl smiled as he closed the door. "I know why you don't want KU to touch it."

"Hey," Su frowned at them. "I'd be able to add some more stuff in it to make it more useful to missions. Like adding a booster, add a few more horsepower, making the frame body more durable, more lightweight…"

"Self destruct mechanism?" Keitaro asked.

"Of course!" Su replied.

"Forget it then, KU… Keitaro fell in love with the car, so I don't think he's gonna let you touch it soon," Laharl smiled.

"Eh, phooey. I'll be your next favorite thing, K2! You just watch!" Su crossed her arms. "I'll get big ample bosoms, and my legs will be long, sleek and sexy." With that, she left the garage, leaving both Laharl and Keitaro alone. The former was smirking at Keitaro, who rolled his eyes.

"What's your car, Laharl?" Keitaro asked as he began to pat his car.

"KU likes you," Laharl laughed as a tick appeared in Keitaro's head. "My car is a simple Toyota Echo."

Keitaro looked at Laharl with a sort of disbelieved face. "… A Toyota Echo…"

"Hey, it's a good car to go around with," Laharl smiled. "No beauty like this one, but it functions well as a car, and has good gas consumption too. I was going to get a hybrid, but I thought what the hell, I love my red Echo."

Keitaro began to nod. "Well… that's not so bad, right? I heard it was a good car."

"Yeah… my CD collection is in it too… though I may have to give your car a house-warming present. What music do you listen to?" Laharl asked.

"Jazz… mostly. Some blues. You?" Keitaro asked.

"Rock all the way. Some classics, some techno… really depends on the song." Laharl then approached Keitaro, and asked, "You're going to start your workout tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah…" Keitaro nodded. "Why are you asking that?"

"Here," Laharl gave Keitaro two elastic wrist bands, and two elastic ankle bands. Keitaro looked at them for a moment, before Laharl told him to wear them. As he did, he wondered briefly what they were for.

"What's this for?" Keitaro asked.

"Give me a minute," Laharl then grabbed one of the bands and closed his eyes. After a moment or so, Keitaro suddenly found the wrist band that Keitaro was touching weigh ten kilograms. Laharl did the same to others, and Keitaro frowned as he found his movement weighed down. "There ya go, Laharl muttered.

"The weight… what did you do to the bands?" Keitaro looked at the bands, seeing no notable difference. No mana, or ki.

"Altered them a bit," Laharl smiled mysteriously. "Now… it may not be much weight, but it will definitely show its effects and helps you build your mass back up on your workouts faster than normal. When you're used to them, tell me and I'll increase the weights more."

"Nice…" Keitaro lifted his arm, and looked at the band in his right wrist. "It won't even affect in fighting… the band, I mean."

"Yup," Laharl nodded. "Look, its late, so I'm gonna go and hit the sleeping bag. Do whatcha need to do."

Keitaro watched as Laharl left, and wondered what the hurry was. It was only 7 or so in the evening and the night was still young. As a stroke of inspiration, Keitaro's mind suddenly began to move its wheels as he thought of a way to train himself. But first… he needed to find Su, and get to her good side… if she really was mad at him as she sowed earlier.

Spotting her in the in the invention room, where she was seemingly fixing a black jacket, Keitaro wondered briefly what she was up to, but gently coughed to get her attention. Su turned around, in her eyes were the weirdest goggles Keitaro has ever seen. Ignoring that, Keitaro asked Su if she could have a moment.

"Whatcha need, Keitaro?" Su asked, removing her glasses, smiling at him. Keitaro smiled inwardly. Well, at least she isn't mad… or was she?

"I wanted to ask for some additions in the lab," Keitaro asked.

"Oh… alright, let me listen," Su smiled.

Keitaro proceeded to tell her what was on his mind.

* * *

_Next day…_

Keitaro briefly opened his eyes, and looked at his new watch. It was 4 in the morning, and he got up, feeling the weight of the bands on him. He did a few punches and a few low kicks, seeing how far it limited him. He then put on some clothes… his jogging pants and sweatshirt and rubber shoes.

While the weight of the bands themselves were no problem for him, he noticed the longer he went with his workout, he was being drained of a good stamina, and it seemed to weigh more the longer he went. He was able to barely complete his 4 mile hike, but he sucked it up.

The cold air was a welcome to him as he passed through stores that were still closed. He passed the bridge twice… once going halfway on his jog, and the other going home. He ended his run with a mad dash up the Hinata-sou steps. When he arrived up there, he was gasping for some breathe; his arms and legs were sore. He cooled down with a little brisk walking along the grounds.

He heard Motoko doing her early workouts. 1000 strikes with her sword, and later on, a jog for 2 or 3 miles, he would guess. He was tempted to join her, as working out with someone is usually better than alone. His eyes then went towards Laharl's tent, and briefly wondered what kind of workout the demon hybrid did.

Entering the tent, he was suddenly surprised to see a rather spacious surrounding inside the tent compare it to its shabby look on the outside. There was a small bed, a desk, a lamp, and even a closet.

Shaking his head, Keitaro went towards Laharl's bed, which was occupied by the man who seemed to give not a care in the world, sleeping silently. On the desk though was a scatter of papers.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Keitaro began to look at the papers, and frowned as he recognized the para-legal symbols used. These were official papers from hell.

Reading a few, he got files of multiple of male and female demons that were stamped with MIA in their pictures. He slowly read their files, and his mind suddenly began to click on some of the circumstances that they disappeared.

"They were agents authorized from hell," Laharl's voice suddenly pierced the air, surprising Keitaro. He dropped the papers he was reading, and looked at Laharl, who was now sitting up the bed. He didn't look slightly mad, smiling rather with a sad smile. "Demons with passports, you can say. Since last year, a large number began to disappear ever 2 months."

Keitaro frowned. "Okay… so, why do you have their files?" he asked.

"I've been asked to do a favor from my contact in hell," Laharl stood up, and walked towards the closet. "She asked me to investigate the disappearances of the demon agents as NOC agent… you know, non-official cover. She wants me to know where they are disappearing, and why."

Keitaro frowned, and looked at the files again. A lot of missing demon agents. Was this why Laharl wanted to leave the Inn early last night? To study the files? "So… this is your job in hell?"

"Not really a job I'd usually take, but there are some stakes that got to my attention," Laharl was now dressed in black jeans, black boots and white sleeveless shirt. "Let's go, and work out. I'll tell you more as we fight."

There was no chase this time, as Keitaro and Laharl walked side by side, rather silently towards the empty field lot. As they got to the center, Laharl went to fighting position again, and Keitaro didn't waste time, and charged with the offensive this time.

The next 30 minutes or so, Keitaro attacked and tried to hit Laharl, who would nimbly dodge almost all his attacks, and counter, and shift to offensive, making Keitaro defend. The longer it went again, the heavier his arms and legs felt, and Keitaro's movement slowed by a third. When Laharl was getting his hits in, he began to berate Keitaro.

"If you're any slower, K2, dogs will pee on you," Laharl muttered in a rather serious tone. Keitaro gritted his teeth, and forced his hands to speed up. Laharl nodded. "Better."

But Keitaro didn't feel he was doing any better. Laharl was moving slightly faster than yesterday, and he had no trouble anymore mixing his attacks. His battle tactic was still the same, except he seemed to skip it at times, fooling Keitaro that instead of him blocking from the opposite direction Laharl was going to hit him, he was going for straight forward attacks.

At times, it seemed the direction of his attacks were random, and at the same time, precise. Laharl didn't even seem remotely tired, and was doing attacks like nobodies business, and Keitaro briefly wondered how much Laharl trains himself. He didn't look that chiseled, but quite lean, and with a few amount of muscle mass.

Laharl officially ended the match when his outside crescent kick caught Keitaro in his neck, and he pinned Keitaro down, his neck between Laharl's bent knee. Letting him up, he nodded, and said, "Better than yesterday, considering the fact you were fighting with weighed arms and legs. You got the point of studying your opponent well."

Keitaro frowned, dusting himself. "You kept changing your tactics."

"Of course," Laharl replied easily. "It'd be stupid if you stuck with just one tactic all the way unless you can do a little micro-management in between your attacks."

"Micro-management?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah. For example, you can choose to speed up your attacks, keeping your basic tactics so to hit your opponents even if they know how you'll attack… or overwhelm your opponent with power. Lots of stuff you can add to your tactics to give them an edge without actually changing them. Of course, it's easier to just change tactics at times to keep your opponents confused."

Keitaro nodded, and both began to walk towards the grounds again. After a few minutes, Keitaro asked Laharl what was bothering him for a while. "Laharl… did you mind when I was looking at those files?"

Laharl shrugged. "Not really. I'm glad you did though. I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me with this one."

Keitaro stopped on his tracks. Laharl noticed him stopping, and stopped to. Keitaro looked at Laharl. "Why would you ask that? And why do you think I'll accept?" he asked.

Laharl shrugged again. "I thought you might want to do something considering that the U faction isn't giving you any missions until you complete training with me. Unless you consider baby-sitting me a good mission already."

Keitaro watched Laharl give him a lop-sided grin. "You know about G telling me to protect you?" Keitaro asked, not really surprised.

"Well, it is the most logical thing to do… I am definitely weaker without any mana because I can't use magic, or even some of my demonic properties, but really though," Laharl rolled his eyes. "If I have any enemies, most of them would be helpless too around the Hinata grounds. And I can take care of myself well without mana."

Keitaro nodded. "So… why would I even accept the mission? I'm a U Agent… neutral, not in Heaven or Hell's side."

"Because this is about this world," Laharl responded. "The missing agents… they are causing unrest in Hell, and they are demanding Heaven for an explanation, and consider the gods responsible. Of course, they deny any involvement, telling Hell it was their own fault, and washing their hands out of it. If the two continue butting heads, I'm afraid that they are going to wage a war against each other, and this world will be caught in the middle."

Keitaro frowned. "This is a rather big step for me… my last few missions were what…? Getting a target alive… I failed that miserably. Then there is that test of yours… then with the neko-lycans, but now you are asking me to help you save the world."

"Believe me, its easier than it sounds," Laharl smiled. As they entered the grounds, Laharl entered his tent, and came out with a very nice orange jacket. Keitaro briefly wondered how he was going to make himself look like an otaku, until he saw Laharl wear those coke bottle glasses.

That single accessory killed his cool look factor. Keitaro almost blanched. Laharl seemed to notice, and gave a toothy grin, much to Keitaro's chagrined. "Otaku look is perfect," Keitaro stated.

"Thanks," Laharl replied. He did a thumbs-up and a toothy grin that was so Otaku that Keitaro couldn't hold it anymore and rolled his eyes.

Keitaro and Laharl walked again towards the dorm. "So… if I accompany you and help you in your mission… what's the first thing in order?"

"The last agent who was investigating the disappearances was talking about visiting the vampire hideout in Tokyo. I was going to go there after lunch or so," Laharl replied.

"After lunch?" Keitaro asked. "Why? Busy in the morning?"

"Heh… we both will be. We're still sparring after breakfast," Laharl replied.

Keitaro chagrined again. "Aren't you going to tire me out?"

"Nah. We'll take sufficient rest in between. Besides… hearing things about you from both Mutsumi and Haruka, you can take it," Laharl grinned.

Keitaro groaned. As they entered the dorm for breakfast, Keitaro looked at Laharl, and asked, "Do you really need my help?"

Laharl frowned a bit. "In this business, you'll need all the help you can get. I can do it alone, but… I think it would be easier if you joined with me here."

Keitaro sighed. "Looks like I'll be doing another un-official mission," he muttered. "Oh well… at least when I'm with you, I can do what G told me to. Protect you."

"Except for one thing," Laharl stated.

"What is that?"

"If we succeed… you may have saved the world," Laharl smirked as Keitaro seemed to revel at that fact. As they went entered the kitchen, Laharl continued, "Don't look happy, though… the world's been saved countless of times, its not that impressive anymore."

**To Be Continued…**

_Tokyo… to meet the vampires. What new information will they reveal and who are their suspects? Next. _


	4. Chapter 4

Keitaro was groaning as his arms and legs were sore. It was bad enough that Laharl wanted another spar after breakfast, but now, he even increased the weights again by 10 kilograms. He stated that Keitaro seemed to be proving himself fast in improving, and hence increased the weights. Keitaro complained inwardly, though… he didn't feel like he accomplished anything. And now, he'll be even more of a disadvantage against Laharl.

Again, after lunch, Keitaro and Laharl visited Su, who was now seemingly busy telling her robots in constructing something. Laharl was about to ask what Su was planning, when Keitaro answered the question in Laharl's head, "I asked KU to build some additional facilities here."

"Like what?" Laharl asked.

"Well… I just suggested a gym or a place where I can work out," Keitaro stated. "But KU added more stuff, like a place to practice weapons, and even a medical facility."

"After last week, I didn't want you die bleeding to death, ya know," Su stated as she got back to them. Typing a few more things to a holographic keyboard that came from her bracelet, another holographic screen appeared, and showed the map of the lab Su wanted to build after everything was done. Keitaro and Laharl both agreed with her that it looked quite good.

"Easy access to the infirmary, and the whole map isn't complex enough to get lost on," Keitaro muttered. "I think it looks great, KU."

"Thanks," Su smiled. "I just finished my new invention by the way!"

Leading them to her workshop, Keitaro noticed that Su was pointing at the jacket she was working on last night. Wearing it, though obviously too large for her, she then smiled at both of them.

"What does that jacket do?" Laharl asked, curious.

"Here… pull these two strings here…" Su then began to pull the two strings and after a moment… nothing happened. "Huh?" she pulled the strings again and again. "Oh man… I though I worked out the… WHOA!"

Suddenly, something from inside the jacket inflated and formed a sphere around Su. Keitaro and Laharl suddenly moved, and tried to grab Su before she was going to get hurt. There was an opening in the center split, but the sphere was too tight to open it long enough to get Su out. Laharl grabbed his scalpels out, and began to puncture the ball…

To his surprise, he couldn't penetrate the sphere until he finally put more force in his strike. Finally, penetrating the ball, it deflated, and Keitaro tried to see if Su was alright. She was alright… though more concerned about her invention more than her safety.

"Yeh… I thought I fixed that delay… and the deflating option didn't even work at all!" Su removed the jacket and hung it up again in her desk. "I'm gonna work on that."

"Well… at least for a moment, KU, you got a rather large… bosom," Keitaro chuckled. Su grinned at him in a silly manner. "So… what is it?"

"Ah well… I was thinking how you can safely go down big heights without being hit by bullets or sharp objects," Su showed them the deflated material. "It's made of a hybrid rubber with Kevlar and other stuff; Stops almost any force that comes in contact with. You can dive 20 stories and inflate this, and all you'll have is just a slight bounce. KU's next generation parachute!" She paused. "Of course… there are bugs in place so I'm gonna work on them for now!"

Keitaro nodded. "Alright, KU. Me and Laharl are going to go to Tokyo… so, I'm gonna drive my little baby."

"Sure, sure," Su was so busy with the jacket to not even bother asking why they needed to go to Tokyo.

Keitaro smiled, and along with Laharl, walked towards the garage. As they both entered the car, Laharl removed his coke bottle glasses, and put them in the desk, and from inside his jacket, he grabbed out a CD. As they entered, he gave the CD to Keitaro, who looked at it questioningly.

"It's my house-warming gift for your new car," Laharl replied with a smile. "One of the only Blues CD I got left."

Putting the new CD in his CD player, the first track began to play. Keitaro began to hum along without much thought, and his shoulders began to dance. He found an urge to find some dark glasses. He grinned at Laharl. "Peter Gunn's theme by the Blues Brothers?" he asked.

Laharl nodded. "Guess you like it."

"Yup… so… Tokyo?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah… but there is something I need to go first before we go to the vampires. Can you drive me to Mahora Academy first?" Laharl asked. "Know the place?"

"Sure… yeah, I know the place… why do you want to go there first?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm a teacher there… and I'm going to give my students a surprise project to cover my absence," Laharl stated.

Keitaro looked at him. "You'll spring a surprise project?"

"Yeah…? Why? What's wrong?" Laharl asked.

Keitaro didn't reply, just shaking his head. What kind of teacher would just spring a surprise project?

Starting his car, he revved it up a bit, he pushed a button that Su gave him 3 days ago that let him exit and enter the garage without her help. He went towards the first gear, and drove out of there, the music playing rather loudly as they began to go towards Tokyo, the Kantou region.

* * *

_Tokyo, Kantou Region, Mahora Academy_

_1 hour later…_

If there was something about being a U-Agent that he loved is the way he could access some of the underground tunnels that connected regions. The tunnels were like normal roads except without traffic, and connected from one region to another.

In Keitaro's DB9, there was a GPS unit along with it, showing him the paths towards the tunnels and where they led. Laharl beside him didn't mind the tunnels as he seemed to be putting some notes in a notebook, Keitaro guessed it was for his teaching work.

"Laharl… what time is your class anyway?" Keitaro asked.

"We still got a good 20 minutes, and since we're already near Mahora, rushing isn't an option," Laharl closed his notebook. "Don't worry… I'll just spring my notebook, and get back here."

Mahora came to view, and Keitaro drove towards the High School section that Laharl was pointing, and parked the car in between two cars. Laharl went down and began to go towards his classroom.

After a few moments, Laharl came back, and nodding, he went back in the car. "Well, now that we cleared that, we can finally go and visit the vampires."

Keitaro nodded, and reversed his car, and began to exit Mahora Academy. Then, he drove slower than usual, concentrating the CD. It was mostly by the Blues Brothers, but there were some from soul singers like James Brown. It was quite a solid mix, in his opinion, though Laharl didn't seem to bother to put his input.

The demon hybrid had tensed the moment they left Hinata grounds, away from the anti-mana field. He suddenly closed his jacket, and put some gloves on. But his reaction in entering Mahora Academy, which was considered a place that was rich in mana, was much worse.

Whatever this curse of Laharl was, it seemed to really bother him.

High school girls and college girls seem to stare at the DB9 of Keitaro as it passed them. He smiled a bit more. He was glad the glasses were tinted… he didn't want any of the tenants know he owned a beautiful baby. Maybe one day, he'll let Kitsune or Mutsumi ride with him.

Laharl was now occupied with his files again, taking a few notes and scribbling in post-its he placed in the files. After a moment, Keitaro asked about what he was doing. "I'm trying to figure out what are the connections between the missing agents. So far, the only pattern I've been getting is the disappearances started about a year ago. Every two months, at least 4 agents would disappear. That makes 2 agents per month, 24 in the year, excluding the investigative demoness, Maya."

Keitaro watched Laharl seemingly frown darkly at the mention of the name. "Maya… someone you know?"

"A very good friend of mines," Laharl sighed a moment. "I say good friend, though we work in very different sides. She was someone who showed me respect when I was in hell for some time, even though it was her job to watch me." After a pause, Laharl continued, "With this much agents missing, anyone in Hell would complain."

"So… why are we visiting the vampires?" Keitaro asked.

"Maya put on her notes that the vampire 'embassy' was the last place the last three agents have gone before missing," Laharl frowned. "Maya visited the embassy, but that's when her notes ended."

"So… to the embassy, eh?" Keitaro asked.

"Yup…" Laharl put his files away. "Hope you like to drink."

* * *

_Vampire Embassy_

_30 minutes later…_

The vampire embassy looked like a bar. Keitaro blinked a bit, and then frowned. "The Vampire Embassy…" he read the sign. "It looks like a bloody bar."

"It is one, actually," Laharl made sure his clothes seems secured and closed. "This is a place where vampires and other supernatural beings come here for… fun."

"Fun…?" Keitaro asked.

"Drinks, and well… you know how vampires tend to act…" Laharl coughed.

Keitaro frowned. Yeah… he knew how much vampires tend to act. "Are… we safe?"

"Entering the embassy grants us from being harmed unless of course, you are rude and break a few bar rules. But we don't have to worry about that. Its still in the afternoon and most supernatural creatures are sleeping," Laharl went towards the door, and Keitaro followed. Before he opened the door, though, Laharl looked at Keitaro and warned him, "Whatever you do… don't be rude. Mind your manners."

Keitaro looked at Laharl weirdly.

"I'm serious, dude," Laharl looked around. "When it comes to immortal beings, like demons, and most supernatural creatures, being civil to each other prevents long winded and useless blood feuds. You don't want to stir tempers… at least not until we get what we need."

Entering the bar, Keitaro noted that it seemed empty, though there was a bartender in there. Going further in, Keitaro knew he was mistaken. The bar wasn't empty… it was just filled with supernatural creatures sleeping about.

"Is the bar closed?" Laharl asked the bartender.

"No… but as you can see… it's not really open either," the bartender replied. "What do you need, human, hybrid?"

"Vodka Martini, stirred, not shaken," Keitaro said at once.

"Irish Cream," Laharl sat on the stool. "Wild party?"

"The usual… though it was interesting when the bunny women suddenly appeared," the bartender gave Keitaro and Laharl their drinks. "That's when everything suddenly seemed to liven the party up."

Keitaro and Laharl grimaced at that. Bunny women… not pure lycans like the neko's or werewolves. Quite fast and agile, these creatures were very notorious as the fox women. They didn't have a very tedious or long heat phase, but they seemed to have heat all the time.

"They gave this human boy quite a time," the bartender chuckled.

"Is… he still alive?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh yes, no worries. He's just really exhausted, and would probably need a few days of rest," the bartender smirked. "Humans… no offense, kid," he stated at Keitaro, "But you guys need to evolve one way or another, especially if you want to hang and sleep around us supernatural folks. The poor kid was a virgin too."

"How many times did they…" Laharl trailed off.

"I counted 16 times. More, if you believe the rumors they followed the kid to the hospital," bartender shook his head. "Bunny women. Crazy species, I tell you."

Laharl nodded. "I know. I tend to avoid them when I can."

"Why? You're a hybrid… I'm sure you can survive at least 20 sessions," the bartender muttered.

"Ah, maybe, but you know how hybrids are treated," Laharl smiled a bit nervously.

"In this bar, you won't find any of those crazy pure blood spouting demons. We welcome anyone here, whether humans or hybrids like you. Ask around later… you may get lucky tonight," the bartender noticed that Laharl was finished with his drink. "Another?"

"Please do," Laharl gave his glass, and seemed to shiver a bit at the bartender's words. Keitaro noted that, and wondered what was up with that. When the glass was refilled, Laharl then asked the bartender, "Hey… do you remember this beautiful demoness? Long flowing red hair, size D cups, natural, wearing glasses?"

"Lots of those kinds of demoness appear here," the bartender chuckled. Laharl grabbed a photo out, and showed it to the bartender, who after studying it, nodded. "Yup… she was here a few days ago. She was looking for the Vampire Lord Damaticus."

"Why?"

Bartender's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

"She's a friend of mines, and she's gone missing," Laharl replied smoothly. Looking around, he whispered, "I'm investigating her disappearance."

"Oh… like some sort of secret agent man?" the bartender smiled.

"Nah… more like private eye," Laharl stated.

"Ah… well, Mr. Private Eye… I don't know why she wants to visit Damaticus. Though, if I were you, I'd visit him myself," the bartender nodded.

"Where can I find Lord Damaticus' coven?" Laharl asked.

"Come here," the bartender motioned Laharl and Keitaro to follow him. The bartender went towards a brick wall, and pushed it. The brick wall shifted, and moved up suddenly, revealing a dark tunnel. Grabbing a lantern, the bartender began to lead them downstairs.

After a few moments, Laharl spoke again. "So… are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Are you?" the bartender asked.

"Buds," Laharl replied.

Keitaro wondered a moment, before he answered, "Keitaro."

"I am guessing you know my name, Buds…" the bartender looked back at Laharl. "Or should I call you Laharl?"

"I didn't know I was well known by your lordship, Lord Damaticus," Laharl replied with an easy smile. The bartender smiled back.

Keitaro blinked, confused at the two. Nudging Laharl gently, he asked softly, "How'd you know…?"

"That he was Lord Damaticus? Because he referred to himself without the title… and in the supernatural world, not addressing a high demon properly is very disrespectful," Laharl explained. "And I already told you about being civil, right? So… why would a bartender, who's a vampire himself, not refer to his superior by his title? Simply because he is the lord himself."

Damatacus just smiled as they reached a dead end. On that end, they saw a rather large glass sphere, and inside that sphere is a very detailed model of a castle. Keitaro looked at it with wonder, while Laharl seemed to flinch a bit.

"Don't worry… unlike Lady Evangeline's Coven Resort, this one does not have concentrated mana inside it," Damtacus stated.

"Does your lordship even know about that?" Laharl looked at him.

"Drop the lord bit… we need to talk," Damatacus then took Laharl's hand. "Grab your friend's hand."

Keitaro's hand was grabbed, and before he could ask what was going to happen, he suddenly felt being pulled inward suddenly, and when he came to, his surroundings changed. Around him was now more lit than the tunnel, and he whistled when he saw a castle in the background.

"Keitaro… have you ever been inside one of magical covens of vampires?" Laharl asked. When Keitaro shook his head, Laharl explained. "Ever since the start of the 'modern times', vampires tend to stick out cause of their tastes. Have you ever heard about the Maaka vampires?"

Keitaro nodded. The Maaka vampire family was quite a rare vampire species having specific tastes. For example, when they bite a person, they tend to take away a person's anger, lust, or other feelings temporary. They were even made more famous when their daughter, Karin, was even a rarer vampire that gave blood instead of taking it. She was a daylight walker as well.

The Maaka vampires were quite much the modern vampires… house hidden by magic, and usually take blood that they needed. Though after the Sinclair Event, where the family was almost killed by an overzealous hunter, most vampires copied what Evangeline did. They made their own convent in a sphere of glass made of magic where they could secretly hide away without much detection.

Keitaro nodded as Laharl explained the theory of how the convent was made. He was impressed. He was more impressed when he heard more about the convent as the vampire lord explained more.

"Unlike Lady Evangeline's Resort, this isn't a place rich with mana. With that, we couldn't place the specific time placement that was needed here," Damatacus stated. "For a span of one day here, two hours will pass in the outside world, instead of just one."

"Impressive…" Keitaro smiled a bit as they entered the gates. When they entered the castle though, he stopped himself.

Along the walls were numerous female vampires in Lolita gothic maid costumes bowing to them as they entered. "Welcome back, Lord Damatacus," they greeted.

They passed down the corridor, and entered a large receiving room. There, Damatacus turned around, and looked at both of them. "I'm going to ask Laharl to come with me alone."

"Excuse me?" Laharl asked. "What you have, you can share with both of us."

"I'm sorry, Laharl, but this is for your ears only. No offense, of course, to your human friend," Damatacus gave Keitaro a apologetic look, "But I cannot share this information easily."

"Why share it with me then?" Laharl asked.

Damatacus handed Laharl a folded paper. Opening it, Keitaro watched with fascination as Laharl suddenly grimaced as he read the paper, and crumpled it soon afterwards. "That she-devil…" he whispered rather hoarsely. "Who else knows about this?"

"Do not worry… no one else knows about this," Damatacus stated. "Not even those who are following you and your friend."

Keitaro frowned at that. They were being followed? Laharl didn't even seem to be bothered by that. "Let the big picture viewers run around like chickens thinking of their own scenarios, picturing for bleak futures like believers of old religion," Laharl stated with a rather tired tone. "Where do we talk?"

"My throne room," Damatacus pointed, and looked at Keitaro. "I'm sorry for being rude, but please, by all means, explore my home to your discretion. My daughters will help you if you are lost."

Laharl looked at Keitaro who seemed to look undecided on what to do, and smiled a bit. "I'll explain later. Take your time here… since we've got a lot of that here."

Keitaro watched with a frown as Laharl and Damatacus retreated towards a large door. Watching them disappear behind it, he wondered briefly what Damataus meant about his daughters. He turned around, and in front of him was a stunning woman in a gothic dress. Her appearance seemed so sudden that he automatically went for his gun.

She just seemed to grin at him, and he paused. "You're not going to bite me, right?" he asked.

"Don't worry, human, I suck gently," she replied. "Unless of course, you are the type that shoots his gun prematurely, then I'll have to bite."

Keitaro relaxed. "Are you Lord Damatacus' daughter?" he asked.

"One of the few," she nodded. "Most of the people in these castles are either his sons or daughters."

"Must be difficult then, trying to vie for his attention I mean," Keitaro smiled a bit.

"We vampires live for a long time… we have ample enough time to do that," she smiled. "You have a name, human?"

"Keitaro. You?" Keitaro asked.

"Vash," she replied. "So, what brings you here?"

Keitaro looked back where Laharl and the vampire lord went, and then just shrugged. "I came to look around."

"Welcome to the House of Damatacus, then," she smiled. "Need a tour?"

"If the lady would please," Keitaro found his smirk for a moment.

It was lucky he did take up on the offer of the tour. While the castle itself was amazing already, the size of it was boggling. It had three wings… North, West and East. East was where the throne room was, but almost everything else was either in the North or West. It had multiple rooms, and would accommodate at least hundreds of people.

During the tour, Keitaro found out a bit more about Vash. She was at least 100 or so years of age… though she herself admitted that her age wasn't impressive. She aimed to live hundreds more because as her age increases, so does her innate power. She was considered a B-Class vampire, the middle one. When she hits around 300 or so, she gets to be an A-class, and 800, she becomes S-class like her father.

Keitaro listened to her a bit, smiling at times, briefly forgetting she was a vampire. The way she expressed herself was not unlike some of the girls he had met. After a few moments though, the moment was shattered when they passed another group of maids. Two Keitaro recognized almost immediately.

"Vash," one of the female vampires called. "There you are! Where have you been?"

"Yeah," another female vampire, the younger one said. "Hey… who's that human you're wit…"

The three now saw each other clearly. Keitaro's eyes widened when he recognized them from the week before. "YOU!" both female vampires shrieked suddenly.

"Yeah… me," he said in a rather deadpanned voice.

"YOU DARE STEP IN OUR HOME!?" the eldest vampire, the one that Keitaro had fought before, took a tentative step forward.

"I'm not that happy to see you too," Keitaro said rather coldly. "Tell me… how does it feel getting your ass kicked by a human, luv?"

She was about to stab him with her nails, literally through his heart, and Keitaro had his hand underneath his jacket where his gun was hidden, ready to shoot her heart, if it wasn't for Vash who suddenly stepped in between them. "Enough, sister," she ordered. "She is our father's guest."

"He had our sister killed!" the vampire stated, her younger sister hissing.

"Which is your fault, Balera," Vash glared at the vampire. "If you just stayed out of those Neko's business and not make the deal, which by the way was completely idiotic, then we shouldn't have lost a sister!"

"You're entertaining a murderer!?" the younger one stated.

"Belle, we've been over this," Vash looked at her coldly. "You both were deemed responsible for our sister's death for attacking a U Agency Front, run by one of their higher up agents! You are lucky father had accepted responsibility and put a formal apology for your actions. Having the Urashimas against us would spell disaster to our co-existence!"

"But…"

"But nothing, Balera," Vash suddenly grabbed Keitaro's hand. "I shall take our guest away from your sights. Having you both shout at him doesn't show much of our hospitality." And with that, she began to drag Keitaro away from the two hot headed vampires.

After a moment though, she suddenly let go of his hand. Keitaro briefly wondered what Vash was going to do next, when she suddenly turned around, her face rather colored lightly. "Um… would you excuse me for a while?" Vash asked. "I have to… powder my nose."

Keitaro wanted to chuckle at that. "By all means. I shall await you here?"

Vash nodded, and left in a hurry. Keitaro smirked a bit. He didn't know that vampires needed to go to the bathroom… but then, after a while, the thought seemed to be as silly as snow on summer days. Keitaro didn't really know anything about supernatural creatures… he only knew some of their habits, and how to kill them.

It wasn't long though until Vash came back. Keitaro smiled, and greeted her. "Hey, Vash… that was fast."

Vash seemed to blink at him for a moment, and then smiled widely. "Yeah… waiting for me?"

"Of course…" Keitaro thought her response was rather odd. Wasn't she the one that told him to stay here? "So… shall we continue?"

"Of course…" Vash then grabbed his hand, and went towards a room. Keitaro nimbly followed, wondering what she was going to show him. As they entered though, she suddenly closed the door, and grabbed Keitaro and pushed him to the floor, and pinned him there.

"Vash… what the hell are you…"

Keitaro was cut out when she kissed him deeply.

**To Be Continued…**

_XD Here comes the K2 steam scene. XD lol. _


	5. Chapter 5

Vash stunned him, he'll give her that. Vash was kissing him without much thought and her hands were slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She licked his neck, and he loved the sensation.

While he has no real bias for supernatural girls, as he was far more concerned with the health risks. Vampires tend to be really… odd with their fascination of group sex and incest, but it was their teeth that got Keitaro worried more. He didn't want those to go to his neck.

In normal circumstances, he'd have more than a futile response. Of course… this wasn't normal by any means. First off, his senses were attacked with waves of pleasure, and even if it wasn't, she pinned him down well. Her strength was beyond his, add to the fact that he is weighed down by four bands weighing 20 kilograms each.

Keitaro blinked. It was only now that he thought of it. But another thought crept to his head. He was, for the first time, going to be forcibly lavished by a woman. And, no, Kitsune does not count because at least she gave him time to accept it with small talks. Vash didn't even start with that.

'Was this how people feel when they are about to bed with a vampire?' Keitaro thought as he was kissed again, this time on his chest. A small groan escaped his lips, and he started to try and stand up, only for her hands to force him down.

"Now, now… don't fuss," she said in a rather smooth and seductive voice. "I'll make you feel so good you don't want it to stop."

Keitaro felt her hands go towards his pants. She seemed to grin at him. He felt light pressures that got him to moan again.

"I see you want me," she said and licked his lips. "You want me… don't you?"

Keitaro didn't reply, though his mind was coaxing him to say yes. He shook that thought out of him. Trying to stand up again, only to be pushed down again, and she clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"You are one naughty boy," she grinned. "Don't force me to tie you up now…"

"Valeria…" a voice similar to Vash's cut the air. The woman riding on top of Keitaro suddenly stiffened, and for that moment, Keitaro's mind cleared. With a quick movement, he turned the tables around her as she was temporarily distracted, and pinned her down on the ground.

"Oh… he goes to the offensive now," she smiled at him.

"You're not Vash," Keitaro said evenly.

The woman who looked like Vash smiled. "Would you prefer her? Hear that sister?" she looked behind him. "He prefers you… how sweet."

Keitaro looked behind him to see Vash, her cheeks rather colored with embarrassment. "Keitaro, sorry about my sister, Valeria" she said with an apologetic bow.

"Twin sister," Valeria grinned. "Imagine this boy… doing two girls with the same faces at the same time." She smiled as she felt Keitaro stiffen a bit at the comment. "Ooh, I think somebody likes the idea."

Vash frowned. "Valeria, is this how you treat a guests of our father?" she demanded.

"I thought I was rather hospitable," Valeria smirked back at Keitaro. "See how he holds on me to the floor?"

Keitaro let her go, and stood up, walking a bit away from her. "Well… I wouldn't say it was necessarily bad," Keitaro buttoned his shirt. "But I'm sorry, my dear, but you aren't my type."

Valeria looked at him, and then grinned, showing her fangs. "Not your type, eh? You'll eat your words as you moan to my embrace… and my bite." And with that, she left Vash and Keitaro alone in the room.

Taking a cautious look at Vash, Keitaro asked, "Is your sister… like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Vash hid her own cheeks aflame. She had told him half the truth.

"If she is your twin, does that mean you two act alike?" Keitaro asked, chuckling a bit with his joke.

"So, where were we?" Vash said with suddenness that got Keitaro blinking. "Ah, yes… we have a beautiful garden. Would you want to see?"

As they exited the room, Vash showed him towards the garden, and Keitaro whistled at the open grass space in his surroundings. There was a slight wind that blew in his face, and he smiled. Nodding to himself, he began to look around.

"This is a big garden," Keitaro muttered. "Relaxing place too. Probably a good place to train."

"Train?" Vash asked, looking at Keitaro.

"Yeah…" Keitaro looked at her. "I'm guessing you know about… me?"

"About the death of my sister, and killing vampires that were in the U Agency Front?" Vash nodded with a slight frown.

Keitaro frowned with her. "If it's any consolation, I didn't mean to cause her death."

"I don't blame you," Vash smiled rather sadly. "If I were in your shoes… I'd have done the same thing."

Keitaro nodded and paused a moment before he continued. "Well… let's say I didn't get away unscathed, hence why I'm training myself." He left out the part that Laharl was training him. He didn't trust Vash with that info yet. "You know… improve so I won't get my arse handed to me next time when another B-class vampire comes along."

Vash raised her eyebrows, then smirked a bit. "How far are you in your training?" she asked.

"No idea," Keitaro answered truthfully. "Why?"

"Want to see how far you are?" Vash asked, and began to remove her shirt. Keitaro blinked, and smiled.

"I meant fighting, Vash-san," Keitaro grinned.

Vash grinned on her own, her cheeks flaming a bit. Under her shirt revealed a tight sleeveless vest and she went to a fighting position. "Just for that quip, I'll hit you harder than I was going to."

Keitaro grinned, and went to his own fighting position. The moment suddenly came when she blurred out of sight, and Keitaro tried to feel the direction of her attack. He ducked as he felt her punch pass on his head, rolled in the ground, and took his leg out to trip Vash, who once again vanished.

Her speed was not unlike Balera, though she did seem to hold back a bit instead of really trying to beat him down. After another series of dodging though, Keitaro for some reason, found pattern of attack. With that pattern in mind, he began to see Vash 'move' instead of vanish in the darkness.

His feet planted on the ground, he began to duck, dodging the first high attack, and then lifted his foot as she tried to trip him, and then got his arms ready to catch the incoming hook. Vash's eyes widened when her punch was suddenly caught and she was placed in an armlock, her arm on her back.

Flipping forward, she used all her strength to throw Keitaro forward towards the ground. He hit flatly on his back, but flipped up quickly to recover. Turning around, he unleashed a kick that almost hit her in the stomach.

From behind, she did another overhead attack, only to be dodged again, and she cursed. He seemed to be reading her moves, and she changed her tactics. Instead for a low attack now, she went a straight body blow that almost had him, as he barely dodged it by rolling behind her. His hands suddenly dove for her shoulders, and she felt his weight suddenly shift and forced her backwards, and she felt his knees on her back. When Keitaro's own arched back hit the ground, his knees transferred the force in her back.

She shouted as the attack got her good, but rolled away, and didn't waste time. She moved herself a bit, getting her bones stretched a bit. Keitaro was up as well, this time, sporting a smirk. Her grin became dark. "Oh, so that's how you feel by getting one lucky shot eh?" she said evenly, powering herself up.

Keitaro wiped the smirk off his face. He didn't mean to smirk… okay, maybe he did, but it wasn't a smirk against Vash, but more of a smirk at himself. He had improved, even a bit. His arms were damn tired, but he kept them moving. "Vash-san… it's not about…"

It was too late as Vash disappeared again from view, and he saw her move really fast towards him, her arm out to probably give him a clothesline. He tried to duck, but she traveled faster than before, and she smacked him right in the neck, restricting the air, and the force was strong enough to make him spin in the air once before hitting flat on the ground, in a coughing fit.

Vash cursed inwardly. Dashing at him, she looked as he tried to cough in air, and nervously apologized. "Keitaro… I'm sorry about that."

After coughing, Keitaro muttered, "Its… okay." Coughing, he just relaxed on the grass. "I'll just rest here… till I'm better."

Kneeling beside him, Vash looked at Keitaro with a little frown, but after a while, when he relaxed, so did she. For a few minutes, both just stayed in the ground, not saying anything. Keitaro briefly then looked at Vash who seemed to be content at her position. On impulse, he began to touch her cheeks gently with his fingers.

Vash's eyes opened, and Keitaro desisted with his current action. She stared at him with in the eyes for a moment, and he was tempted sorely to apologize for touching her when he found her lips on his.

Keitaro slowly sat up, his lips still on hers, as they both kissed each other. Unlike his experience with Valeria, though, he didn't feel forced into it, as he felt his own passions stirring up. He didn't need pleasurable feelings radiate on his head. Slowly pushing her down, Keitaro's tongue lavished with hers, and her nails digging on his back; he didn't mind the pain as his body collided with hers, and for a moment, both continued to kiss, when suddenly Valeria suddenly appeared next to them.

Her presence got both Keitaro and Vash to separate almost at once. Valeria's eyes and smile leered on them. Keitaro swallowed that lump on her throat. "So… my sister just wants you alone," Veleria's grin leered. "So, Vash, your little 'being hospitable' reason… do you want to eat those words?"

Vash's face was really red now, and with a quiet "Excuse me," she excused herself and left the gardens running. Valeria's grin never left her face.

"Is making your sister embarrassed like that make you happy?" Keitaro asked evenly.

"Please, Mr. Keitaro. She had the gall to keep you for herself," she stared at him. "That makes me really angry." She then licked her lips. "Of course, I'm sure if you'd accommodate me like you did to my sister, I wouldn't try and embarrass her anymore."

Keitaro frowned, and crossed his arms. "I don't like your style of seduction, dear," he told her evenly.

She grinned. "Don't want to be forced into a sexual liaison by a female vampire, Mr. Keitaro?" she asked without much pause.

"No, it's not that. I just don't like the way you ignore foreplay," Keitaro smirked a bit, and stood up. Valeria's eyebrow rose a bit, and she watched Keitaro suddenly placed his face near hers, and almost touched her lips with his. She smirked herself.

"And you'd be more warming to me if I did do a little…" she licked his lips with her tongue. "Foreplay?"

He licked his own lips. "Yes…" and with a little slight movement, he moved his hands on her inner thighs, slowly creeping up to her crotch. She grinned, a small moan escape her lips. "But…" he smirked as he moved his face away from her, and his hand away. She growled at him. "I'm a have to leave, dear."

"You walk away from this, Mr. Keitaro, you will regret it… enjoy it in the end… but you will regret it," she said in a low tone.

"I love the danger, luv," smirking, he walked away from her. He half expected her to tackle him or something, but she seemed to leave him in peace. Exiting the gardens, Keitaro briefly wandered around the halls before he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Keitaro allowed Vash to drag him into a room, and she continued what she was doing earlier. He kissed her in the neck as she slowly removed his shirt. Keitaro smiled a bit and his hands traveled around her vest, and slowly unzipped it. He was pleasantly surprised she was bare underneath.

Slowly lowering herself towards her chest, he gave a flutter of kisses that Vash enjoyed with a moan and smile. At the same time with his kisses, his hands were going to her skirt, and slowly removed it. Her moans got louder as his kisses went lower towards her underwear.

Before he could get to the spot that she wanted badly to be kissed, a knock on the door stopped them cold. Vash gave a heavy sigh, and walked towards the door, and slightly opened it. Seeing the visitor, she frowned. "Valeria…"

Keitaro didn't hear what the twins were talking about. He wondered briefly if they were going to stop what they were doing. He thought that was the case when Vash looked at him with a frown.

"My… sister wants to join," she stated.

Keitaro smiled a bit. It would be a lie to say it was tempting, but it wasn't going to be his call this time. It was Vash's. "It's your call, luv."

Vash had a small smile. "You just want to do two vampire girls, you pervert," she said with her tongue out.

Keitaro smiled nervously. "Truthfully… I don't know what to do with two women, luv," he admitted. "But… I'm leaving it to you."

Vash opened the door fully, revealing her twin, who was already naked. Walking in the door, she stared at him and then at her twin. "You aren't as selfish as I thought, Vash," Valeria muttered with a small smile.

"Still not into foreplay luv?" Keitaro asked smiling at her nakedness.

Valeria grinned at him predatorily. She was about to charge though when Vash's arm grabbed her sister in the neck, stopping her for a moment. Staring at her, both suddenly shared a kiss in front of Keitaro's nervous gaze and smile.

He briefly wondered if he made the mistake allowing Vash to make the choice when they broke the kiss and suddenly looked at him, both of them mirroring their expression. In his mind, there was a conspiracy that this was a cleverly set up ruse to get him together in bed. Of course, his mind was more thinking the possibility of what they are about to do.

When both began to kiss him, his regret faded. 'Valeria was right,' Keitaro had mused before he got to work. 'It's enjoyable in the end.'

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Keitaro was exhausted. But he had a silly grin on his face as he was in his bed. Vash and Valeria left him there some time and he didn't know where they went. He didn't mind as well. This was a record for him… for the first time, he was left asleep instead of the opposite. He didn't know if it was because sleeping with two women at once, or because they were vampires, or even if it was because of his weighted arms… it was the most amazing experience he ever felt, yes, but it was the most draining one too.

Damaticus was right… humans needed to evolve if they wanted to keep up with them. Standing up from his bed, he looked for his shirt and pants. After a few minutes, he was fully dressed and when he left the room, Laharl was there, seemingly waiting for him.

"Laharl," Keitaro's face suddenly went neutral. "I was just investigating something."

Laharl had that annoying smirk on his face. "I know you did. Hope you found what you needed."

Keitaro wanted to scowl. "I indeed have. You?"

"I need to talk to you," Laharl muttered. "I'd have invited you back to the room, but quite frankly, I don't think you want to talk in there. A neighboring room perhaps?"

Laharl didn't wait for a reply, and went to the room next to it. Keitaro followed up. When they entered, Laharl showed Keitaro the paper that he recognized was the one that Damaticus sent him. Opening it, Keitaro frowned as it read:

Sorry Laharl-chan… but this was for your eyes only.

"My contact sent that to me," Laharl explained. "She didn't want anyone else knowing the information she was sending me." He revealed Keitaro a dark sphere he was hiding in his jacket. Keitaro blinked, and looked at it.

This was the first time he ever saw the shadow sphere. It was one of the machinations of Hell, where they can send information without much worry. Even if another side had gotten the sphere, it self destructs if anyone else but the rightful receiver tries to open it.

Laharl then flips it open, and a small light ball escapes from it, and moves towards the wall, where it hits it with a smack force, and slowly expanded into a bigger circle in the wall. After a moment, it stopped, and then, a face began to reveal itself.

It was a beautiful demoness with red hair, and with quite an ample bosom. Her face was panicked, and she seemed to be talking, but for some reason, the voice was not clear, cackling at times. Like bad reception.

"Hil… sama… we… wrong… it… not… gods… Heaven… not…" 

"What's wrong with this thing?" Keitaro asked.

"She couldn't complete the magic to make the message completely," Laharl explained.

"So… this is Maya?" Keitaro asked.

"Yup," Laharl replied easily.

"We… focused… in… different… we… didn't… see… this… I'm… being… I… know… and… they… Oh… they… here…"

Maya didn't finish as she suddenly looked like something got to her. Backing away from the screen, the circle flickered, but showed clearly a sword sticking out of her stomach. And then, the screen blacked out when the blade twisted, to Keitaro's cringe. He knew how a blade felt like when twisted like that.

"My contact hid this from me when I accepted the mission," Laharl muttered. The ball of light went back to the sphere, and it closed.

"Why would she do that?" Keitaro asked.

"Because if I received this message without talking with Damaticus, I'd have assumed the disappearance of Maya was Hell's handiwork," Laharl stated. "That sword that stabbed Maya, it looked like a standard saber of agents in hell."

"Okay… so, was it Hell?" Keitaro asked.

"Damaticus gave me his opinion, and I had to agree with him," Laharl looked at the sphere. "This sphere was too incomplete for to assume anything. We need to fill it with more details to even make any sense of it."

"How do we do that?" Keitaro asked.

Laharl looked at the sphere. "In theory, adding more mana would be the way to go… but unfortunately, this isn't some spell that goes stronger just by adding mana. It's a complex magic that needs the correct types and amounts of mana to fill it up."

"Can you do that?" Keitaro asked.

"No… but I know someone who can," Laharl hid the sphere. "Are you tired?"

"Not too much," Keitaro stated after some time. "Why? Are we going to go to this person who can help us?"

"Oh, not yet. I don't know if you know, but we can't leave this place until one day passes here," Laharl replied with a small smile.

Keitaro thought about that. One day passes here, and 2 hours pass on the outside world. Not really a bad way to spend the day. Still… he'd grow older if he stayed here long enough. Vampires won't be bothered by their age, and he guessed that they'd revel at the fact they can grow a day with only 2 hours.

"Alright… I can take that fact. Why did you ask me if I was tired though?" Keitaro asked, confused at Laharl's question.

Laharl smiled, and without another word, left Keitaro alone in the room. The latter just blinked, and frowned. Ignoring that nagging feeling of his, Keitaro went out of the room, and wandered around.

The tour of castle definitely helped him, as he wasn't getting lost anymore. He met a few more female vampires, who were pointing at him, chatting. He ignored them, and saw male vampires guarding some corridors. They were quite courteous, helping him as he slightly got lost around the castle, and informed him of some vampires to avoid. One of them even told him to walk the opposite side because Balera and Belle were going about.

In the end, he found his way to the garden, where he just took a moment, and sat in the grass. For a moment, he wondered what he could do, when he felt something sit beside him.

"Vash?" Keitaro asked.

"Velaria," she responded, a bit miffed. "Why does your mouth keep spouting Vash? Didn't I show you a good time as well?"

Keitaro smirked. "It was hard to tell apart between the two of you," he paused for a moment. "What are you doing here? And where's Vash?"

"Vash was needed somewhere, and I saw you enter the gardens, so, I thought I could see what you are up to," she then grinned. "I'm raring to go myself. And think how fun it would be fun to do it in here."

"And you accused your sister of being selfish?" Keitaro grinned. "You two act alike."

Valerai shrugged. "We sure do. But since she's not here, I'm bored, and you are here… what else can we do?" she smirked, and began to unbutton her shirt. "So, Keitaro, what do you say?"

Keitaro looked at her briefly before smiling. "Valeria… do you know how to fight?"

Valeria frowned, and then smirked as an idea formed in her head. She nodded.

Vash came back twenty minutes later in the garden, seeing her sister now on top of an exhausted and quite beaten Keitaro. Valeria had apparently sparred Keitaro with more than what he could handle at that point, and when he was helpless and beaten, she moved in for the kill. Vash stopped her before she could violate Keitaro anymore.

Up in the tower, Damaticus was watching along with Laharl, who seemed to smirk at the vampire lord. "Do you agree now that he's not a normal human, Damaticus?" he stated.

"Quite… he's spiritual energy is not something of a normal human," Damaticus stated. Then looked at Laharl. "I didn't know any humans can muster that much chi levels. Normally… it's just ki. Do you think anyone else suspects this?"

"I would say close family, and us only," Laharl looked on as the twins began to fight each other. "His chi, if found out, would make him quite a catch to the supernatural world. It also explains his hardiness and endurance, the way he can unmistakably charm any female of his liking, and his fast improvement in climbing over obstacles."

Damaticus nodded. They had watched the battle Keitaro had with Valeria. Close he had come to hit her twice, and she was using her full speed and power in their spar. If he hadn't fought Vash, who was holding back until her last hit, earlier, he wouldn't have stood more than 10 minutes.

Laharl wondered briefly when Hina was going to tell her grandson about this. "What is the status of K2 in the supernatural world? How valuable is he?"

"Not enough to appeal devils and gods, but quite valuable enough for demons and angels," Damaticus looked at Laharl with a frown. "You aren't going to…"

Laharl sighed, and shook his head. "Not until I have to." He thought where they had to go on tomorrow (2 hours later for the outside world). "I hope it doesn't come to that, though."

**To Be Continued…**

_A little info about Keitaro… more than your average U-Agent? Next, Laharl and Keitaro finally go and visit the person who can help them mend the broken message, but they have to first sneak in the lair of what the world considers as the most beautiful supernatural women in the world. And they don't like sneaky men too much. _


	6. Chapter 6

Keitaro had glared now at Laharl's retreating back. They had now exited the magical convent of Lord Damaticus, and were now walking up the narrow corridors towards the Vampire Embassy a. k. a, the bar of supernatural creatures.

Again, Laharl increased the weights after another morning sparring lesson, and he couldn't guess anymore how much they weighed. His arms were now slightly dragging him, and his legs were trying to beat gravity.

After last night's slaughter and beat down against Valeria, nothing strange happened anymore. Vash squared off with Valeria for a moment in the gardens, mostly complaining on what Valeria did, and why Vash wasn't called when her twin was getting frisky with Keitaro. It was a weird day, all in all. And Keitaro was half glad, half sad when he slept alone that night.

Half glad because Laharl woke him up early for a long spar; half sad because he liked the twins. But still, Damaticus has told them both they were welcomed here if they chose to come back. Vash and Valeria were there to say goodbye: Vash being normal, while Valeria grinning at him with her tongue licking her lips.

As they exited the brick wall, it reformed behind them, and they found themselves in the Embassy, now with much more life than a few hours ago (yesterday for Keitaro and Laharl): some neko-lycan males hanging around with bunny ladies, which both Keitaro and Laharl avoided, some vampires and werewolves drinking to themselves, at times, fist fighting, and demons and angels making out.

As they went outside the bar, Keitaro went over where he parked his beautiful DB9, and unlocked the car. Entering, he switched the lights inside the car on, and closed the door. Laharl followed up. When they were both inside, Keitaro locked the door, and began to ask now what he needed to know.

"Where are we going now?" Keitaro asked. "That person that could fix that message… Where do we find him, or her?"

"I'd say around the vicinity, but getting there would be rather tedious," Laharl smiled. "Drive to the red light district."

Keitaro looked at Laharl weirdly, and nodded. Getting out of his parked space, they drove towards the district that Laharl had mentioned. The tone had changed. There were bright signs, and men in dark suits walking about. Women in fukus, and some high school girls were walking around men, some old enough to be their fathers.

That was usually the vision of normal humans. But because of Keitaro's special glasses, he knew that was not the case. Some Yakuza's were actually werewolves, some prostitutes and high school girls were actually vampires and succubi. Those wearing costumed ears and tails… those weren't costumes.

"Weird, eh?" Laharl muttered as he looked outside. "The presence of supernatural creatures is just under people's noses. Some people don't even know it, but they give the creatures what they need, and in turn give back what they want. Succubi get the lust out of their system, and feed themselves with it… some vampire women and men take some blood… lycans prolly are just here for sex."

Keitaro frowned. If that was the case, then why aren't Haitani and Shirai coming here to get their fantasies fulfilled? He noted to himself that he'd ask them that when he had the chance. As Laharl continued to point where Keitaro was to go, the latter noticed that the buildings were now more centered on sexual entertainment. He frowned when Laharl told him to park somewhere near a large brothel.

Getting out of the car, Keitaro locked it, and wondered briefly wondered where this person that they needed was. Looking at Laharl, he asked, "That person is here?"

"She resides in the succubi convent," Laharl replied evenly. He then pointed the large brothel. Keitaro hid his groan well.

"That is a rather large brothel. How are we to find her?" Keitaro asked.

"She's not in the brothel," Laharl then pointed at the ground. "Brothel's a front. The real convent lies in the underground of that brothel." He frowned. "Now… here's the real problem. The convent is a place where no man is allowed to step upon unless we are allowed and trusted."

Keitaro grimaced. His hand went to his gun almost at once. "So… how do we storm in?"

"We don't," Laharl smiled a bit, and then slowly unzipped his jacket. He paused a minute, probably letting his skin feel the wind, Keitaro pondered. "Keitaro, I want you to wait for me in the back. Don't let anyone else spot you."

"What are you going to do?" Keitaro asked.

Laharl just smiled at him. Without another word, he went towards the front of the brothel.

* * *

"Hello, good evening sir, may I help you?" asked a young looking woman at Laharl, who entered. She smiled good-naturedly.

Laharl nodded, and commended on her professionalism for a moment. Hybrids like him were not really much thought off, but he guessed that she either really didn't mind or that anyone was welcomed in the brothel, like anyone was in the Embassy.

"Yes… well, it is my first time here, so, I really have no idea how everything goes," Laharl scratched behind his head.

The succubus smiled. "Please come with me." Following her, Laharl looked around, smiling, seemingly impressed. Placing him in the room, there were at least 10 succubi around, in varying states of dress. Some had barely dressed or covered clothes, while others were regal and looked very sexy in normal clothes.

"Please take your pick," the succubus who greeted Laharl smiled. Some of the succubi were seemed to not be as professional as her, but they seem to keep their opinions of bedding a hybrid to themselves. Laharl's eyes quickly scanned the women, and picked the one wearing a nice frill dress with a very short skirt. She had short blonde hair, her chest was quite large, and her legs were well formed.

The chosen succubus smiled a bit. While she really wasn't a pure hybrid hater, she didn't like them too much either. Still, a customer is a customer, and without much complaint, she smiled at him seductively, and went towards him, sashaying a bit. When she got to him, she placed a hand over his shoulder, and then one on his thigh. That got Laharl's attention, and a shiver passed through him.

She noticed it, and then grinned. Whispering in his ear, she said in a low teasing tone, "Well, well… a little sensitive, aren't you?"

Laharl's smile was more solid than his current standing. "Probably more than you think," he said softly.

"Room 206 is free," the first succubus stated to the two of them. "Enjoy your stay."

Laharl's smile was slowly eroding when the succubus he picked up didn't seem to bother waiting until they entered the room. Her hands seemed to roam everywhere, and more than a shiver passed through his system. He tried to keep it down, but the more he did, the more the succubus thought it was fun trying to get another out of him.

As they slowly approached their room, Laharl looked at her, and asked, "Hey… what's your name?"

She smiled at him. "Now, now, why are you asking that?" she asked.

Laharl seemed to shrug. "Well… it would be hard to moan 'miss' or…" he gave her a nervous but winning smile that seemed to warm her stomach a bit.

"You can call me Bunny," she said with a small smirk. As they approached the door, Laharl took a moment to look at the number, and opened it. That's when Bunny attacked.

Tackling him gently, she pinned Laharl down the floor, and began to kiss him. He seemed to be shocked for a moment, but later on, got in the flow and began to kiss back. She forced the jacket off, and smirked when she suddenly felt his lust.

She was dazed. The lust he was showing was… amazing. It was like something in him was manufacturing it without pause, and that it's been there, building up inside him for a very long time. As a succubus, she hit the jackpot. She smirked to herself, and stopped kissing him. With all her strength, she lifted him up, removed his shirt, and then, brought him to the bed.

She stared at his eyes, those brownish red eyes of his, and smiled. His eyes seemed to smile to, and she gave him one kiss before she pinned him down. Her clothes disintegrated and formed into bats. Some of them moved towards Laharl's hands, and formed a sort of rope that tied him to the bed. She smiled. With this much lust, she wouldn't go hungry for at least a week.

Whispering in his ear, she said, "Open yourself to me… and I'll make you feel like you've never felt before… and your time with me will be free to."

Laharl looked at her, and smiled nervously. "Okay…" he whispered.

She smiled, and proceeded to remove his pants, and then, without time to waste, she proceeded to extract his lust without pause, and at times, without mercy, his moans of her name vibrating in the room.

* * *

Laharl had began to wear his shirt and jacket again, looking at Bunny in bed, her eyes rapidly moving in their closed state. He knew what she was dreaming… after all, he gave her that dream. In her mind, he was tied in bed, and now being… extracted, for lack of a better term. The dream lasts one minute in the real world, but Laharl felt a bit sorry for the succubus for what he was about to do, and put the dream to last at least hours in her point of view.

He'd give her the big-o spot technique, but thought against it. Making a succubus orgasm will make you the most wanted male in the supernatural world. And he didn't need the attention right now. Extracting a few scalpels, he formed a syringe, and pierced her arm gently, and slowly extracted her blood.

When that was done, the syringe formed into a small sphere phial, and he smiled. Now all he had to do was get to Keitaro. Looking back at the girl that would fall asleep after the minute, he smiled, and whispered, "Have a nice dream."

* * *

The backdoor opened and Laharl's head popped out, whispering, "K2!"

Keitaro went out of the shadows, and waved back. With a nod, he entered the door without much difficulty. He had been waiting outside for almost 15 minutes or so, since Laharl entered the front. The plan was simple. He'd enter, find a succubus with a moderate standing, and get her blood.

Why they needed blood, he didn't know, but so far, he'd trust Laharl with his life if needed. His mission after all, is to keep him alive, and Laharl's been open to him about his mission, work, and other stuff. His training wasn't half bad, but Keitaro still wondered if Laharl really needed to add the weights in his bands.

As they entered the backdoor, Keitaro watched as Laharl's eyes suddenly seemed to form some seals. It took him a few seconds, but then, he felt a small wave of ki wash over Laharl, and with a small puff, Laharl turned into a blonde girl with short hair, ample chest and nice legs. Keitaro's eyebrows seemed to question this.

"It's a Henge technique. Ninjas that use ki techniques use seals to help them along with their techniques," Laharl explained, his voice now of a woman's. Keitaro's smile became rather waned. "Like what you see, K2?"

He grinned. "You are one dangerous man," he stated.

Laharl laughed. It was unnerving to hear his laugh in a woman's voice. "A guy turning to a girl isn't that impressive anymore," he… or was that a she… stated.

"How complex is the transformation?" Keitaro asked.

"Almost complete… body may not be mine, but my mind is," Laharl replied. "Come on, Keitaro. We gotta move."

Wasting no time, Laharl grabbed Keitaro's hand and quickly acted like a real succubus. Keitaro didn't know whether he was awed or impressed by this. As they walked towards the basement, Laharl whispered to him to not say anything at all, and leave him to do the talking.

They found themselves on a lit basement ground, where a metal doorway was guarded by one very beautiful succubus. Looking at them, she frowned. As Keitaro and Laharl approached, she put her hands on her hips. "Usagi… what are you doing?"

'Usagi? Bunny… hah… she did give me her real name… sort of,' Laharl thought.

"I was going to bring this hunk to my place," Laharl seemed to smile dreamily. "He's got a six pack, lean muscles, and…" he whispered, "a twelve incher."

The succubus guarding the gate seemed to roll her eyes, apparently, unimpressed. "Yeah, whatever. It is you're butt on the line, Usagi. You know the drill." With that, she handed Laharl a silver blade, and without a pause, Laharl grabbed the blade with his free hand, and then squeezed. Blood suddenly seemed to pour out, and with a whip-crack, Laharl threw the blood in the blade towards the door.

The metal door shone with a succubus sign, and opened without pause. Giving the blade back to guard, Laharl dragged Keitaro towards the door. "Hey, Usagi… Don't let him stay longer than he can. We don't need inquiries on how you drained a human completely, and killing him."

"Don't worry!" Laharl stated as the door closed. And when it was done, finally, he released his disguise, transforming back into his male self. In his hand, where he supposedly cut himself with the blade was holding a sphere phial containing blood and since he didn't need it, reformed it into scalpels, and hid them back at his hand.

"Well, that was the easy part. Now here's the hard part… getting towards the convent without being spotted," Laharl muttered as he seemed to dust his jacket.

"Aren't we in the convent yet?" Keitaro asked, looking at Laharl.

"Not even close," he replied. "This is where the maze starts. See those narrow doorways?"

Keitaro nodded as he saw the doorways around them. "Looks like it would only fit one person."

"Two, actually… just squeezed together," Laharl stated. "It's supposed to be an ancient rite of passage. When a succubus brings a person to the convent, she must seduce him. And if he lasts until the end, then he is considered worthy. Worthy men or women will be given the rights as a succubi, and most of times, married off." Laharl frowned. "Of course, that's not all. Those who fail are killed by being dragged back to the succubus home, and she takes his or her every drop lust and ultimately, their soul away. He or she'll be trapped in a dream of doing only one thing, where they cannot escape."

Keitaro shuddered. Yeah, he studied succubi in the old days. It was a risk before to marry a succubus because if you do succeed, you will have done what rarely's been done. Of course, if you lose, you wouldn't know it, because you'll have endless dreams of having sex with the succubus you were with. Not that Shirai or Haitani would mind.

"Well, of course, things changed," Laharl smiled as he grabbed a communicator out. "Bringing anyone else but succubi here would not mean a rite of passage. Though of course, succubus cannot bring anyone else in. There has to be a trust issue." Giving the communicator to Keitaro, he put another one in his own ear. "I guess with the high death rate, even if the succubi became more powerful, their numbers began to dwindle."

"They fixed up their act, and they steadily began to grow in numbers," Keitaro concluded.

"Of course. Anyone who impregnates a succubus either gets an incubus as a son, or a succubus as a daughter," Laharl shivered. "There are no halves."

Keitaro briefly wondered what the shiver was for, and then put the communicator in his ear. "Testing."

"Loud and clear. Testing," Laharl muttered softly.

"Works," Keitaro nodded. "So… we both squeeze in one door, or do we take separate routes?"

"Separate. Faster that way," Laharl zipped his jacket and checked his gloves. "Move like the shadow. If we're found out, we have to get out of here faster than Flash of DC comics."

Keitaro never got the reference, but nodded just the same. "So, I'm right in assuming all these doors go at the same place?"

"Yup," Laharl slapped his face for a moment. "Ready."

Keitaro grabbed his gun. "Me too."

Without another word, they went and entered two different doorways. Keitaro squeezed through his and inwardly cursed as the narrow passageways seemed to cramp him. How was anyone supposed to pass the rite of passage? If two people here squeezed together, they'd be body-on-body. To move forward, they'd have to be really close… as in sexually close. No normal man would last like that.

Passage of rite was a bunch of bullocks. It was a torture and a power trip, plain and simple. Keitaro's fingers flexed around his gun, and he moved forward. There were a few turns here, but the passage was pretty straight forward. After a few meters though, he began to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Moving slightly faster now, he suddenly slipped when his shoes made contact with something slippery on the ground.

Righting himself before he could fall, bats suddenly began to screech silently. Keitaro ignored them as they surrounded him, as they didn't seem to bother or attack him in any way. After a moment, they left.

"Odd…" Keitaro muttered.

"What is?" Laharl's voice ran in his communicator.

"Bats around here," Keitaro muttered.

There was a pause. "Bats…?" Laharl asked, rather nervously.

"Yeah… swarmed around me, but didn't do a thing. They left me alone," Keitaro stated.

"Oh shit… K2… get out, now!!" Laharl's voice shouted over the communicator.

"What?"

"NOW!" and there was a crashing sound in the communicator. Keitaro cursed inwardly, and ran back towards the entrance. He was now aware of the sounds coming at him from behind, and taking caution, he looked back to see blurs chasing him.

He then hit something soft in front of him. He bounced back, and looked, and stared at a beautiful succubus who seemed to smile at him. He raised his weapon at her automatically, and her hand shoved it away. She then gave him one solid punch in his sternum.

His vision suddenly began to wane as all the air was forced outside his lungs. He went on his knees, coughing. Her foot stepped on his head, and forced him down on his belly. Another succubus went behind him, and put his arms on his back, and tied it with something. When he was lifted up, a black bag was put over his head. Another hit on his sternum, Keitaro completely fell unconscious.

* * *

Keitaro woke up the moment they removed the bag from his face. He was seated, and probably handcuffed in a chair. First thing he looked was if he was still wearing any clothes, and breathed a sigh when he was.

"You got caught, eh?" Laharl's voice came.

Keitaro looked at his left, and saw Laharl also handcuffed in the chair. "What now?" he asked.

"Quiet down," a female voice called over the top. Keitaro's eyes adjusted and for the first time, looked around his surroundings. It looked like some sort of court, where around them were succubi in their seats, looking at them. Some looked hungrily, while others looked neutral.

The woman who spoke was sitting in a higher ground, along with 4 more women, seemingly in black dresses. They looked down at both of them with disdain.

"The Sisterhood has found you both guilty of trespassing, and threatening one of ours with a deadly weapon," one of the 'judge' succubi stated evenly. "With those offenses, we hereby declare your immediate execution by hanging."

Keitaro looked at Laharl, who seemed to be contemplating. After a moment, Laharl raised his voice. "Pardon me, but aren't you judging us prematurely?"

There was a slight murmur in the crowd. One of the judges looked at Laharl, and spoke, "We are not one of those human courts where human rules apply, hybrid."

"Of course, I wasn't implying that," Laharl smiled pleasantly. "I was merely pointing out that you are executing us without much thought in seeing the worth of your prisoners."

"A human and a hybrid… garbage is more worth than both of you," one of the judges stated evenly.

"Ah… but that shows your, pardon my words, ignorance," Laharl stated. "I call upon your old law… and strike a deal with your Sisterhood."

That got everyone seemingly turning towards Laharl. Keitaro smiled briefly, wondering how far Laharl's knowledge of supernatural laws was known to him. Knowing their laws can also mean he knows their habits, and that gave him an edge when striking deals and compromises. Keitaro kept quiet to hear more about this.

"And what deal would that be, hybrid?" one of the judges asked evenly.

"Me and my friend here came with a purpose," Laharl stated in a loud and clear voice. "It is to have an audience with Savanti, your magic fixer." He smiled at the reaction of the other succubi. "If we emerge victorious in the Rite of Freedom, we shall be granted an audience with her, and of course, our freedom."

"And what do you have to offer for this deal, hybrid?" another judge asked.

"I offer you my student and friend here," Laharl motioned Keitaro with his head.

It took a moment for that to register in Keitaro's head. When it did though, a torrent passed though his mind. "WHAT!?" Keitaro shouted, looking at Laharl incredulously.

"Trust me, dude, it's the only way," Laharl stated to him.

"What only way… -"

Keitaro was cut off when another judge spoke. "And why would we want a human?" she asked.

"His name should be known to you. He is a U-Agent by the code, K2," Laharl stated, much to Keitaro's growing horror.

The whole court seemed to have moved, and everyone seemed to be speaking at once. Keitaro momentarily heard almost all succubi talking about him taking on vampires, killing neko-lycans, but as normal as those sounded, there were rumors he did all that after sleeping with his victims. Much to Keitaro's aghast he had a glimpse of what his reputation was among the succubi.

And to his even more panicked state, Laharl added another bombshell. "Imagine having your own U-Agent, the K2 agent, in fact, as your little bitch."

"Very well," one of the judges suddenly called. "I agree on this deal."

"I too," said another judge.

Keitaro gritted his teeth. "WAIT!"

Everyone suddenly looked at him.

"I have something else to offer too," Keitaro glared at Laharl coldly.

Laharl blanched. "No… dude, don't…"

"I offer my hybrid friend, here, as well," Keitaro said with an even voice. "His name is Demon Eyes Laharl."

If Keitaro's codename caused a stir in the crowd, Laharl's name caused an uproar. The judges stood up, and along with everyone else to look at Laharl, who seemed to want to disappear. Talks suddenly began to form. Trinity Master… the pure and unadulterated demon hybrid… Keitaro watched as Laharl seemed to wince with every name given to him.

"Such a rather large claim," one of the judges. "Can anyone confirm this?"

Keitaro briefly wondered why his identity didn't need to be confirmed when a succubus said that there was someone who knows Laharl personally. That got Laharl to shiver now. Well, he did feel slightly sorry for the hybrid, but the man was about to sell him out, and he got him back without much thought.

Then, a hush broke out when a succubus entered. Laharl's face then paled a bit when he saw her, and Keitaro wondered why. She walked towards them with a poise and stand that got Keitaro to believe she was one of the upper Succubus class. She had short green hair, and her chest was… well, quite ample in Keitaro's opinion, though it was her hips and legs that seem to get the attention.

"Well, well… if it isn't father," she said with an eerie smile.

Keitaro blinked, and then looked at Laharl who seemed to be sweating bullets.

Father!?

**To Be Continued…**

_Rite of Freedom, and more info about Laharl. Can they pass the rite, or will they be forever slaved in the succubi hands? Next. _

Credit goes for Aaron on the name Savanti. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Father…" the succubus with green hair smiled. "What a surprise, finding you here."

"Hello, Lily," Laharl greeted, his forehead sweating a bit. "I didn't know you were here."

Keitaro's eyes went back and forth towards Laharl and the succubus he called Lily. He still couldn't get the notion out of his head; Laharl is a father!? To a succubus no less!? When was this?

So many questions sprung forth in his mind, but Keitaro didn't vocalize them, not wanting to tear his eyes and mind away from the face of the two. If he had a succubus daughter, does that mean things will go easier for them around?

Laharl's reactions though were hacking that idea into pieces. He was not happy to see his daughter. He was more… fearful? Nervous? What was the story between the two?

"Lily, is he really Demon Eyes Laharl?" one of the judges called.

"Quite," Lily responded with a smile. "I'm surprised to find him here. Knowing my father, he knows how to go around the courts. Did he offer himself?"

"No… he offered his friend here… The K2 agent we've heard so much about," one of the judges declared. "And the K2 agent offered him in return."

"Hah!" Lily smiled. "I shall take up on the K2 agents offer." She smirked at Laharl. "I will be gargling your mayonnaise, father."

Laharl and Keitaro both flinched at that, the former looking rather sick, and Keitaro looking disgusted. Looking at Laharl, Keitaro mumbled, "Your daughter has a rather unique tongue."

"She says she got it from me," Laharl replied softly. "I think its bullshit though."

"Apple does not fall far from the tree," Keitaro stated.

"Dude, I'm not a damn apple," Laharl countered.

"Quiet!" another judge declared. "The court of the Sisterhood is not present for your small quibbles."

"We have to settle with the human's deal," another judge declared. "Do we take his deal as the same as the hybrid's? After all, he did say they were both after one thing."

"If one loses, we get who they offered," one of the judges added. "If they win, they get their deal."

"Sounds reasonable," another judge declared. She looked back down at the two. "What say you both? Do you both agree to enter the rite of Freedom with these terms?"

Keitaro looked at Laharl who seemed to nod. "I'm okay with that," he stated.

"I guess I'm alright with that too," Keitaro muttered.

"We have the deal," one of the judges declared in a loud voice. "We shall prepare the rite of freedom. Bring the prisoners to their cells."

It seemed like ever succubus cheered at this, and Keitaro wondered briefly what he got himself into this time as the succubus guard helped him up and dragged him away from the court, with Laharl following behind him.

* * *

_Holding Cell _

_A few moments later…_

Keitaro looked around his rather spacious cell. It looked like some sort of a small bedroom, with a bed, except there are shackles in them. And in the walls, there were all sorts of assorted tools that Keitaro could only guess would be used. He shuddered.

Laharl was uncharacteristically quiet and quite relaxed in the surroundings. Keitaro watched him for any changes of reaction, thinking it might just have been shock. When he got nothing, he frowned. "Laharl," he called.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up at him.

"I was wondering… what is this rite of freedom?" Keitaro asked.

Laharl paused briefly, seemingly wondering what to say. After a moment, he began, "Well, the Rite of Freedom is basically a 'beat your opponent down'. You'll be released in a maze or something like a maze either alone or with a fellow prisoner and then you have to beat the chosen warriors that the Sisterhood will throw at you."

"Sounds simple, I guess," Keitaro nodded a bit. "So, we both have to beat what they throw at us… easy enough."

Laharl chuckled a bit. "Yeah… easy enough. Here's the thing, there are many forms, or clauses of the rites. If they decide the Rite of Freedom, clause A, they'll have you fight alone. If you lose, your deal is done… which means you're screwed because the succubi here… they aren't the ones the go down easy. Now, if they use Rite of Freedom, clause B, then we pretty much have a good chance."

"What's clause B?" Keitaro asked.

"Group battle," Laharl replied. "Us two, versus another two succubi; sounds easier, yeah, but the condition of a clause B states that each of us has to beat one of our opponents." Laharl then frowned. "Here's the difficult part. They get to choose what kind of clause they can spring on us."

Keitaro frowned. "They are going to stick with clause A, aren't they?"

Laharl nodded with a frown. "They know me by reputation. They know that I can take almost anything they can throw at me. But you? Even with your reputation of being a playboy and a killing machine, they are going to believe that you are not as strong as a demon or as a succubus. It's their pride as a demon, and as women." Then he frowned. "But Lily… why the hell did she accept your deal, though I don't know. She can't fight in the rite of freedom. She was basically betting against the odds."

"Why can she not fight?" Keitaro asked.

"Only those who have not accepted the deals can be put in the rite, which basically means the judges, the strongest of this succubi convent, and Lily can't participate in the Rite," Laharl then began to contemplate. "That sounds good, but there are still powerful warriors here that you can't beat alone."

Laharl went back to his thinking again, and Keitaro briefly wondered what to do. Thinking nothing, he asked without much thought, "So… daughter?"

"Lily? Yeah…" Laharl mumbled.

"How… did it feel? Sleeping with a succubus, I mean," Keitaro asked with a small smile. If they were the hottest thing to bed, according to Shirai, anyway, he briefly wondered how they were actually. And he wanted to get this nervous shiver out of his system.

"I haven't slept with anyone," Laharl replied.

There was a pregnant pause, and Keitaro looked at Laharl with incredulity in his face. "Excuse me? You… haven't slept with anyone?"

"Nope… I'm a pure and un-adultered demon hybrid," Laharl rolled his eyes.

"… Someone stole your genetic data?" Keitaro asked, still trying to figure out where Lily came from.

"No…" Laharl stood up, and began to pace around. "Lily comes from the future. Well, she claims to be from the future. And I believe her."

"From the future you say? Why do you believe her then?" Keitaro asked, interested.

"She knows my fighting tactics, moves, martial arts, has my 'demon eyes' ability," Laharl looked at Keitaro who seemed confused for a moment. "Demon eyes… my ability to create illusions by looking at someone's eyes."

"Oh."

"Last time I saw her, I barely beat her… if it wasn't for Kyu-chan… I'd prolly have been one of her bats," Laharl sighed, and sat down again.

Keitaro didn't bother to ask about the Kyu-chan person. "So… why does she want you?"

"She wants to get my soul… and all my powers," Laharl explained simply. "She said that in the future, I didn't give her anymore than the demon eyes, and she demanded that she gets all my powers. Of course, she couldn't, claiming that in the future, I always beat her, hence why she came back to the past to get me before I become strong enough to beat her in a regular basis."

"But wouldn't taking your soul here and now forfeit her chance to be born?" Keitaro asked. He didn't know much about time displacement, but he watched 'Back to the Future' enough to understand the basics of it.

"She said she can still use my soul and transform herself into me and then sleep with her mother," Laharl chuckled in a weird way.

"And I thought only vampires were the only incestuous creatures," Keitaro frowned, finding the whole thing quite disturbing. "Who's the mother?"

"No idea… though I have a theory. Lily's got green hair... and I only know one succubus with green hair, but she's married already. It doesn't make sense anymore," Laharl stated with a big frown. Looking at Keitaro, he smiled sadly. "What a life I'll have eh? Fucked and skewered."

"One sympathizes," Keitaro grinned, and then frowned. "Even if you tried to sell me out."

"Still mad about it?" Laharl asked.

"No bad blood, but I'm still ticked off," Keitaro replied.

Laharl then looked at Keitaro weirdly, seemingly an idea popping in his head. "You know what… I finally found a way we can both get the clause B."

Keitaro's eyebrows rose. "How?"

"Simple," Laharl replied, then without warning, punched Keitaro in the jaw.

* * *

_Sisterhood Council_

The judges were on their way discussing the rites of freedom, and were about to vote for which clause they'd use when there was a sudden commotion outside. Some guards were suddenly rushing somewhere, shouts and scuffles can be heard about. Wondering what's going, they stood up, and exited the council room, only to see their two prisoners getting down on the ground, seemingly trying to punch each other's lights out.

"What in Aensland's name is going on!?" one of the judges demanded.

One of the guards saluted. "Judge, the two prisoners started fighting in the cells, and when we tried to separate them, they got to here."

"Separate them now!" one of the judges declared. "We cannot have them damage themselves before the rite! It's unheard of! We'll be laughed at by other convents!"

The guards moved at once, separating both Laharl and Keitaro who didn't seem to want to be separated. They struggled out of their clutches, and then came to cuffing each other again. It wasn't until when one of the guards hit Keitaro and Laharl both in their chests that they got them to pause long enough to put handcuffs on them.

"You're the bastard!" Keitaro shouted, spit flying out his mouth. "YOU SOLD ME OUT!"

"It was the only way!" Laharl grunted back, struggling on his bindings. "And like you are any better! My DAUGHTER is going to do me IN! You sold me out too!"

"You should have not dangled me like some piece of meat!" Keitaro stated with a very cold and even voice. "If I had my gun here, I'm going to put two in your head, and three in your heart."

"ENOUGH!" a judge declared. "Put them on separate cells! We shall not have our prices damaged when we receive them," she ordered the guards. "Now!"

The guards moved, grabbing the two men back to the holding cells. The judges looked at each other, and frowned.

"They are angry at each other…" one of the judges declared.

"Angry? Hate is more like it," another stated. "Interesting notion, isn't it sisters?"

"Quite," another judge declared. "We can use this to our advantage. Demon Eyes Laharl may be quite difficult to beat one on one, but having two succubi against him would shift the advantage to ours."

"I can see what you mean," another judge declared. "If we chose clause B, we can practically have both of them, especially since they are not working together on this."

One judge frowned. "What if this is a ploy?" she asked. "A ploy to make us pick the clause to their advantage. As I recall… Demon Eyes Laharl knows about our rules. This could be a set up to make things easier for them."

"I don't think so," another judge declared. "I watched the human agent. He wasn't faking that."

* * *

_Back in the holding cells…_

Keitaro spat on the ground, holding his jaw. What the hell was Laharl's problem? He suddenly suckered punch him, and demanded to know why sold him out. Then began to call him a number of things that got to Keitaro's temper, and he exploded back soon after. The other man was now on the opposite cell, his face now on the bars.

Laharl looked out and tried to spot if there were any other guards. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see in a certain angle. "Hey, Keitaro… can you see any guards?"

"No…" Keitaro muttered coldly. "What is your problem dude?"

Laharl seemed to smile nervously. "Sorry about that… I needed you to really hate me for a moment in front of the judges. Make them think we're having a really bad feud, and hate each other, and put some odds against us. If we're lucky, they might decide to use the clause B."

Keitaro massaged his jaw a bit. "You could have warned me though…" he muttered. Looking around again, he sighed. "When is this Rite going to take place?"

"First process is the longest one… voting and deciding for which clause. Then the second is getting the people who will join on the fight," Laharl replied. "It may take a few more hours, so relax." Keitaro watched Laharl move himself away from the cage, and guessed he was going to go to bed in his cell. With really nothing else to do, Keitaro looked towards the bed in his cell, and sat down.

The waiting was probably the most nerve racking part of this whole ordeal. No guards came to check on them, or even gave them food for dinner. Keitaro probably guessed that succubi don't eat anything other than lust of other beings… or it can also be to weaken them just before the fight.

Still, he wasn't that hungry. Even if he was, he didn't have the appetite to eat. His mind was more visualizing how to fight succubi. According to his training, the standard iron shots were effective enough to wound the succubi but to kill them, like vampires you had to take their heads off. Unfortunately, he didn't know if he was going to get his gun back, and even if he did… how was he supposed to take their heads off?

Succubi are considered like vampires in many aspects, but they don't share the same strengths or weaknesses. Unlike vampires, they are as powerful as their normal selves in the light. And instead of age, their powers increase with how many souls they gather on to themselves. Also, they are ageless, their beauty flourishing as they grow. But unlike vampires, though, they are weaker in a few aspects.

They get wounded by iron shots… more so if the iron used were cold iron bullets, the ones that were formed without using any kind of heat. They aren't also as agile as vampires that are in pitch black surroundings, although agility and strength is really more of an issue of the individual supernatural creature. Some are plain faster than the other.

On his thoughts, he didn't notice the time passing by, so he was quite surprised when his cell door was opened, and the succubus guard that brought him there was standing outside, motioning him to go out. The moment he did, she roughly turned him around, and cuffed him. Behind him, he heard Laharl complain about the rough treatment… he was probably cuffed too.

Without much pause, both Keitaro and Laharl found themselves dragged back towards the court, where once again, the judges and the succubi community seem to be waiting for them. Most of them were quiet once again, seemingly also waiting for the judges' verdict, probably, in Keitaro's opinion. Keeping quiet as well, one of the judges stood up.

"The Council of the Sisterhood has finally decided on the terms of the Rite of Freedom," she said in a clear voice. "The human U-Agent, K2 and Demon Eyes Laharl will both take the rite of freedom together, as stated by the B clause."

Keitaro chanced a look at Laharl, who didn't seem to react. He followed suit… he didn't want them to change their minds.

"The rite of freedom will start in 10 minutes. Bring the prisoners to the maze," the judge stated. "Let the passage begin!"

* * *

_Maze: Rite of Freedom_

Keitaro grunted as he was unceremoniously pushed inside the maze along with Laharl. The force was strong enough to bring him to the floor. Shaking his head, he stood up and dusted his clothes.

Laharl didn't bother to. A wet black stain was on his jacket, but he didn't seem to mind it at all. "You okay, K2?" he asked in a formal tone.

"Don't worry too much about me, D. L.," Keitaro smirked. "Plan?"

"Two. One is safe, but a bit slow. One is riskier, but faster in the elimination process," Laharl replied. "Plan A, stick together, and take out the succubi they got for us. Plan B, divide and conquer… of course, we have to be relatively close enough in case each of us need each other's help."

"Suggestions?" Keitaro asked.

"Either way works… it just depends on your mood," Laharl smiled.

"Plan B, then," Keitaro replied.

"Kick ass, K2," Laharl said before he dashed away.

Keitaro smirked, and then slapped his face gently. He did some stretching, and some katas to loosen his limbs a bit before he also started the hunt. He may not have a gun, but he still had his training to fall back to. Hiding his presence immediately, he then began to softly stalk the grounds, trying to find a clue or a scent where his enemy might be.

Taking a left in the corner, he wondered briefly what Laharl was doing, and if he was more successful than him. But so far, he hasn't heard a peep, and no one was that good, especially on this maze. The enclosing makes it more of a stealth game rather than an all out battle. Keitaro could hear the wind blowing from the other side, echoing across the walls. Any noise would instantly magnify and travel across, giving your enemy your position.

Then… fleeting footsteps. Keitaro's ears listened intently as it tried to register in his head the noise… where was it coming from? Moving quietly, Keitaro's back hugged the wall, his body moving sideways. The steps were getting louder and louder, and Keitaro briefly wondered if the two chosen warriors for him and Laharl were amateurs for giving their position away… or possibly smart, maybe setting a trap for them.

Then he saw them… two succubi, walking together. One of them was holding a mage's staff wand. His eyes narrowed. Looks like he's going to be fighting a magic using succubus, possibly along with her partner… Both the wand and partner screamed 'western magic user' to him.

Basic strategy: the mage goes down first. In analogical terms, they are the ones holding the guns… the dangerous individuals. The partner acts like a shield, blocking anyone who targets the mage, giving him time to raise invocations, create spells, and possibly even add to the firepower as a magic user as well.

Waiting for the right moment to strike, Keitaro took some quiet breathes, preparing himself. The two succubi were now had their backs on him. He smirked. With a dash, he went towards the mage, his footsteps now making sounds, and his target's head was turning around. Well, it wouldn't matter. He'd twist that head completely, and leave Laharl the soon-to-be ex-partner of the mage. His hands came towards her head… but she suddenly grinned. Keitaro realized what was happening too late, and his target suddenly kicked him in the gut.

Flying away for a few meters, crumpling in the ground, Keitaro watched with a mix of disbelief as the mage he was targeting threw her staff towards her partner behind him. The partner was now invoking a spell. He'd been duped.

"Sa Vera Das! Magic archer! Consecutive blast!" she began to chant fast in Latin. "17 arrows of darkness!"

Keitaro rolled on the ground as the 17 dark arrows came flying towards him. 6 hit the floor he was in earlier, exploding in dark energy, while the 11 other arrows either hit the walls, or grazed him. He was about to run for it, when her partner, the 'mage' he was targeting earlier was now coming at him, grinning.

They baited him with a switch. They fooled him by thinking that he was targeting the mage, when in actuality he was really targeting the partner. Blocking the punch coming at him, he was barely able to dodge her physical attacks. The last attack threw him out of balance, and her attacks were keeping him off. He briefly wondered why it seemed the succubus he was fighting was more content in making him trip than actually getting a hit in. And after a few moments, he realized why.

"Sa Vera Das!" her mage partner chanted. "From my hands, come forth! Dark Cyclone!"

Keitaro shouted as the one he fought suddenly went out of his view, and instead was replaced by a black tornado coming at him horizontally instead of vertically. It hit him with a force that got him back towards a wall, making him spin a bit at the same time. The impact was so strong that Keitaro knew he made a slight dent.

A strong punch in the gut got him wheezing for air. Keitaro coughed a bit, gritting his teeth, wondering why supernatural women seem to not always hold back when they do their attacks. He was grabbed by his collar, and shoved once again to the wall. Quickly, without much thought, lifted his legs and gave the succubus grabbing him a strong kick to her gut with his two feet. Her little moan satisfied him a lot, and without another pause, used his elbows on the offensive.

In close quarter combats as such, his elbows penetrated whatever defenses the succubus had. Her arm was overpowered, and she was kneed this time to the gut. She rolled away, only for Keitaro to see that he was once again in front of the succubus mage, and she unleashed another spell on him. This time, though, he dodged it.

He finally got to figure out how they are fighting. The partner concentrates on placing him in a specific place while her partner unleashes a whole lot of magical attacks once Keitaro's lured in. Using that knowledge, Keitaro moved faster, dodging the places where he was being placed to, and now trying to mount an offensive against the partner of the mage.

It was nearly impossible. The succubus was too fast for him to get another solid hit in, and her punches were now getting more and more direct. Last one grazed his cheek, cutting him, to his shock, and deciding enough was enough, he grabbed the offending succubus with his arms on her shoulders, and using the base of his neck and spine, pulled back, and head-butted her.

Keitaro didn't notice the crown on his opponents head… and even if he did, he wouldn't expect it to suddenly change form from clothe to steel. His head-butt came back to bite him back… hard. The sound of metal clanged across the maze, and Keitaro shouted, holding his head that was now cut open.

"Miyara… finish him now!" the succubus said to her mage partner.

"Then get out of the way Vilera!" she then closed her eyes. "Sa Vera Das! I invoke the Ice Queen… May the cold steal the warmth, imprisoning even the hot flames! Flash Freeze!"

Keitaro watched as everything suddenly froze around her, and the ice went straight towards him. It was too fast for him to dodge… and even if he could, a part of him would still get caught with the ice, and it would leave him open to that fighting partner. He raised his arms, on instinct, trying to protect himself when a Laharl appeared in front of him.

"Omega Del Atla! Mother earth, protect your children! Earth sphere!" Laharl chanted in Latin with quick succession. The whole ground then suddenly rose from the front of them, and enclosed around the two men, stopping the ice spell on its tracks.

"Laharl," Keitaro called.

"Sorry, Keitaro, but I couldn't find them, so I thought they were working together," Laharl stated without looking at him. "I didn't expect them to use mages against us… fucking succubi and their fucked up logic. Overkill. And from what I've seen, they're actually close partners."

"New plan?" Keitaro asked without pause.

"Yeah… I can use magic to a degree, so I can cover you as you try to beat down her partner," Laharl said without second thoughts. "I'll try to keep the mage from firing at you, and throw their synchrony out of the window." He then raised his right hand, while his left hand suddenly formed a crimson katana. "Omega Del Atla! Magic Wall breaker… Spear of Stone!"

The two succubi jumped out of the way when a massive stone spear came out of the earth sphere and almost skewered them. Landing on the ground, they looked at each other as they saw the two silhouettes of their two enemies.

"The hybrid is a mage?" Miyara, the mage succubus asked, more to herself than anyone.

"This is interesting," Vilera, her partner replied.

Keitaro and Laharl's face was now clear in view, and they were staring at them, waiting for them to move first.

Miyara smiled. Vilera didn't waste anymore time and charged at once. Keitaro dashed towards her to intercept. At the same time, Miyara raised her wand, and began to chant, "Sa Vera Das!"

Laharl raised his right hand as well. "Omega Del Atla!"

While in different positions, Keitaro and Laharl both had the same thoughts.

They are going to defeat their opponents.

Coincidentally, that's the thoughts of their enemies as well.

**To Be Continued…**

_Magical battle starts… the conclusion to the rite, and hopefully the end of all suffering? Next. _


	8. Chapter 8

For Keitaro, the battle became considerably easier when Laharl was now covering his back against the mage. Any offensive spells coming at him were either counteracted by another spell of Laharl, or were now aiming at the hybrid. The partner itself now seemed more sluggish, almost unsure what to do next. That made his battle a lot more one-sided… his side.

He ducked another punch coming at him, and with quick strikes, he began to punch and elbow her gut, before she could retaliate with a kick, which Keitaro nimbly blocked. Countering with a boot to her stomach, he then began to dash on her side, aiming for her left. She recovered quickly, and was about to block when Keitaro took a leaf out of Laharl's book, and shifted his aim of attack the last second.

Keitaro's teeth gritted. Whatever Laharl did looked easier than it was. His second strike was significantly slower than his first attack, and the succubus just shifted her block to stop the incoming attack from the feint. She dashed away.

Keitaro did a quick thought, and realized that Laharl's actions were smoother because he had been practicing a lot of those in his time. There was one feint Keitaro knew, and dashed towards the retreating succubus, and went for a punch.

Vilera blocked the punch easily, only to realize that there was no power behind it at all. Keitaro then twirled around from her side, placing himself behind her. Then she yelped suddenly when his attack came. It wasn't a punch, kick, or even an elbow.

It was a nice hard smack to her fanny.

Her eyes saw red, and without a word, she unleashed a kick aimed to her offending enemy behind her. Keitaro barely retreated away with a jump. He had a smirk on his face as she turned with a dead-panned expression on her face.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Vilera asked with a deathly tone in it.

"If I may compliment, luv, you've got quite nice cheeks," Keitaro grinned.

Vilera growled and grabbed out a card. Keitaro's eyes widened, realizing what she was taking out. "No more playing around then," she declared. "Adeat!"

The card glowed suddenly, and the light faded. Keitaro's eyes adjusted in the sudden brightness and darkness, and his enemy was now smiling, raising her arms, revealing her magical artifact.

In her forearms were black metallic armor protectors. Wondering what effects they have, he shifted from offense to defense, waiting for her to attack first. She didn't disappoint. Without another word, she shouted as she dashed to him.

Keitaro's eyes suddenly widened when her armor suddenly extended two pairs of spikes from themselves. It happened so quickly that Keitaro did what his instinct told him to, and jumped away. She grinned, turned towards him, and aimed her two arms at him, and to his horror, the four spikes launched themselves at him.

He covered himself with his arms, and two of the spikes grazed him in the shoulder, while the other two directly hit his runed forearm with a force that put Keitaro off balance in the air, and pushed him away. Landing whilst sliding on his soles, he ducked and rolled at once as she charged towards him again, spikes in her knuckles from the armor. He was about to hit her from the back with a kick, when the armor suddenly formed a ball from the elbow, and launched itself at him.

Keitaro yelped as he was grazed in the chin. If it hit him directly, he'd probably have been knocked out. He was still trying to recover from the last hit when she turned and faced him, her spikes now facing him. Keitaro raised his arms again to block the incoming attack. To his surprise, the spikes didn't even come near him as they were fired and got stuck towards the walls.

He blinked a moment, thinking she missed, but was shocked when the spikes suddenly extended and suddenly, like a web, wrapped around his limbs. Keitaro cursed as he began to struggle against the metallic weave around him, and watched as the succubus was coming at him with a smile.

"KEITARO!" Laharl shouted as he threw his crimson katana towards Keitaro's bonds. Keitaro briefly wondered if the blade was sharp enough to cut the liquid metal that bound him, but to his pleasant surprise, it did. It cut through two of the bonds that held his arms before embedding itself to the wall near him.

Without a second thought, he grabbed the sword. Vilera noticed that, and rushed at him, intending to hurt him before he could actually get an advantage with the weapon. Without wasting time, he cut through the bonds on his feet, and used the sword to block the incoming spikes in her armor again.

She the pushed with all her might, making Keitaro slide back as he tried to push back as well. It took a second, but he finally got some ground, and began to push back as well. They were left in a stalemate.

She grinned at him. "Isn't that sweet… your friend sacrificed himself to save you."

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"My artifact is completely connected with my mind…" she motioned her head towards Laharl. Keitaro looked, and his eyes widened.

Laharl was trapped in a web, probably from the four spikes that tried to hit him earlier in the air. They were now forming a web of corridors, closing around him. It was narrowing his escape routes. Keitaro briefly wondered why Laharl didn't seem to be running, only to see metallic clumps around his feet, keeping him there.

The mage Laharl was fighting against was now smirking, and now suddenly began to chant a spell. Keitaro was about to interfere when the succubus that he was locked into with Laharl's katana parried him away, and attacked again. Keitaro didn't have a choice anymore, and blocked the attack again, stealing a glance at Laharl.

The hybrid didn't seem to be worried as 53 arrows suddenly towards him. Laharl frowned a bit, momentarily thinking that he was pushed to this level. Well, its all for the greater good… he hated that term. Grabbing something from his pocket, he showed a pactio card, and called out his artifact. "Adeat."

A slight flash and Laharl then was holding another katana, this time of golden white color with his right hand. And with blinding speed, he suddenly parried the arrows as it came to him efficiently, ignoring those that were going to miss him. Miyara's grin turned sour.

"Why don't you just get hit!?" she complained as she raised her wand again. "Sa Vera Das! As the Darkness breach the light, may the culminating darkness destroy from within! Shadow Blade Dance!"

"Omega Del Atla," Laharl suddenly began to chant in Greek, but unlike his Latin, he was definitely much slower in the incantations. "From Earth they came, rise from graves. Stone Spike Pillars!"

Vilera shouted suddenly as stone spikes emerged from where Laharl was standing, hitting her web of metal, disentangling themselves around Laharl. The spell of Miyara, which consisted of dark boomerangs lashing around Laharl were stopped by the forming pillars.

Keitaro knew now he needn't worry about Laharl, and Vilera was for ripe pickings. It seemed she was telling the truth. The metal weapons she used were definitely connected to her mind, hence why it could form to any shape she wanted, or launch itself where it wanted to. But when Laharl's stone pikes hit them, she felt the feedback of the pain.

Raising Laharl's sword, he swung it down with all his might towards her neck. To his surprise, the blade didn't cut, instead hitting the succubus painfully and she screamed and yelped as the blade and his strength hit her in a sensitive area. She was knocked out cold afterwards.

"Vilera!" the mage cried as her partner felled.

"You should mind your opponents," Laharl's voice suddenly declared as the pillars sank back to earth. Shifting the sword to his left hand, he began to dash towards Miyara, his sword flashing as he dashed.

Miyara raised her wand, and without incantation, released 3 magic arrows towards the dashing Laharl. But in her state of panic, the two arrows were misfired, and were way off from their mark. The last arrow got Laharl rolling above it, but didn't stop him one bit. When his left foot touched the ground, Keitaro watched in awe as Laharl aimed his blade straight, and dashed.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…" Laharl softly declared. "Kuzu Ryu Sen!"

What happened was something Keitaro could not describe. The blade seemed to split on nine areas around Miyara's body, and Keitaro's eyes strained to see where they hit; the shoulders, the arms, the legs, between her legs, her chest, and one hit using the end of the handle of the sword to her head. Laharl reappeared behind her, now relaxed, and his blade still on left hand. Miyara on the other hand slumped down on her knees, and fell down on her face.

"Well, that's a wrap," Laharl muttered with a small smile. "Abeat."

His golden blade disappeared, and he grabbed his pactio card that reappeared from the air without pause. Keitaro waited a moment before he joined Laharl, and handed him his crimson blade. "Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," Laharl smiled. "Nice work, K2. We won our rite of freedom! How did it feel?"

Keitaro blinked. "How did it feel? It felt like… I don't know, fighting for your life, solving a case… it's all in a day's work."

Laharl smirked a bit. "Your arms and legs, I mean," he stated.

Keitaro blinked, and looked at his arms and legs, with the bands around them. He didn't remove them. His eyes widened suddenly at the implication. "I… matched her speed even weighed down?"

"Yup," Laharl then grabbed Keitaro's arms, and looked at him in the eyes. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Oh for God's sake, don't…" Keitaro frowned. Too late, he thought as his arms suddenly weighed heavier than usual again. Keitaro groaned. "Damn it Laharl, how the hell am I supposed to walk around looking like some sort of Gollum?"

"With pride," Laharl stated as he went down towards Keitaro's ankles. "Besides… we got our freedom. You won't need to fight for a while…" he then smirked as he added the weights. "Unless of course you plan to have a go at the succubi. I know you're rather curious. Even if that is the case, I will not allow you to remove the bands."

Keitaro glared at Laharl. Yeah, he was curious, but he didn't feel slightly in the mood for anything other than a rest, and probably some more clues in solving the case. What did Laharl think of him anyway? A whore?

There was a rumble of footsteps, and soon, Keitaro and Laharl found themselves surrounded by succubi who looked at them with frowns. Some began to mutter incoherently, glaring, and turning away. Keitaro guessed because they were expecting them to lose.

The judges and guards went towards Vilera and Miyara and checked them out. Keitaro heard that both were just unconscious, and the judges seem satisfied. Standing straight, one of the judges declared, "Victor the Demon Eyes Laharl and the U-Agent K2. With that, we allow them free, and with the audience with Savanti."

"Then we shall be under your care," Laharl stated after the judge seemed to have a sort of finality tone.

One of the judges looked at him, the growled. Without another word, the judges then walked towards the exits again, followed by the guards. Slowly, the crowd of succubi began to spread, exiting the maze. Keitaro watched as Laharl seemingly waited for everyone to be gone, but while the crowd was slowly leaving, there was one succubus who seemed content in waiting.

"You escaped again, haven't you father?" Lily said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Laharl smirked at her. "Want me to get some eggs and beat some mayonnaise? It might not be what you wanted, but you got owned bitch!" And with that, he began to laugh.

Keitaro couldn't help but chuckle ridiculously at Laharl who was now pointing towards his daughter who looked older than him for that point in time. Lily seemed to have a rather strained and forced smile as Laharl continued to berate her.

"Yeah! What now, huh?" Laharl continued. He then for a moment, suddenly calmed down, and looked at Lily. "Alright… seriously, I'm sorry you couldn't get me again." Then he patted Lily's back, who still seemed unmoved. "OWNED!" he screamed suddenly, whapping her hard. He laughed again.

Lily lost her temper. "YOU NEVER CHANGE YOU ASS!" she shouted and kicked him in the shin. Laharl yelped, and grabbed his hurt limb.

"Hey! Don't treat me like that! I won! I owned you, bitch!" Laharl stated.

"Just because I can't fuck you or kill doesn't mean I can't hit you," Lily growled. "And I'm supposed to bring you to Savanti… this is bullshit," she stated as she began to walk away. Keitaro blinked and chuckled. Laharl rolled his eyes, and then followed after his daughter in silence. Keitaro did as well.

----------

_Savanti's Residence_

_10 minutes later…_

The house was rather… modest in size, considering that Savanti was supposed to be a magic fixer. Lily had left them as soon as they entered the grounds, claiming she didn't want to be around a bastard for a father, which Laharl cheekily replied that Lily was probably an accident which he'll have to avoid.

"My future self is probably moaning… 'I should have worn a condom'," he stated without much tact.

"Like I like being a daughter of some weak hybrid," Lily declared. "I'm out of here. If I stay any longer, I might kill my chances of being born. Fucking bastard," she muttered the last part in whisper and left the two alone.

Keitaro was still grinning at the sparring the two were doing. Not something a daughter or father would do typically, but for some reason, it kind of fit them both. Laharl may never admit to but it would probably be his fault why his future daughter will turn out like that.

Laharl knocked on the door once when he got to it, and it opened instantaneously. Keitaro followed Laharl as he walked in.

"Laharl, darling," a voice called.

Inside a wide white room, a beautiful woman wearing pitch black clothing made her appear larger than real life in the lifeless room. Laharl seemed to smile at her, and then gave her a slight hug.

"Savanti-chan," Laharl smiled. "Nice to see you again."

She slapped Laharl's head softly. "Hah! As if, darling. You only come and visit me when you need me… use me as a whore, you do, yes."

Laharl grinned. "You do know how much I hate visiting succubi lairs. Heck, my daughter is actually here, something I never knew," he frowned at her. "You could have warned me."

"Heh, consider it a little punishment. Besides, you would not have a problem if you accepted my hand in marriage, darling," she smiled. "I ask not much… just a little kiss here and there… visit at least once a week, make love at least once a month. I'm not picky. With that, I'd make you an honorary member of the succubi clan."

"Ah, you're always teasing me, Savanti-chan," Laharl smiled. Keitaro cringed at that. The woman didn't remotely like she was teasing, joking or kidding. Was he being clueless on purpose?

Savanti had a very disappointed frown, but that disappeared suddenly when she spotted Keitaro looking at them. Her eyes suddenly widened, and seemed to warm at his sight. Keitaro suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Keitaro Urashima," she said as she smiled.

"You know me?" Keitaro asked as he watched her move around him.

"My dear boy, a lot of people are beginning to know you," Savanti replied, stopping in front of him. "The man who killed an angel… you were laughed at when you blew that mission out of the water. Then you suddenly, with a vengeance, became the man who single handedly slept with two vampire sisters, and rip their heads out with just your hands… the man who killed the offending neko-lycan, and slept with the sister, allowing her to escape. There have also been rumors about you having testis of steel."

Keitaro's eyes widened at the sudden implication and rumors that were spread about him. Looking at Laharl, the hybrid gave him a short nod. "Rumors," Keitaro said with an even voice.

"Yes they are," Savanti nodded with agreement. "Undoubtedly, rumors in effect, are quite powerful propaganda tools. The U-Agency has been having an easier time with you around now. Of course, those are rumors as well." Walking away from him, Savanti twirled around the room gently, like a ballerina. "You can ask Laharl darling all about it. He is also in the end of some rumors that he would be glad to do without."

"I can imagine," Keitaro replied, thinking back all the names Laharl was called in the court.

Savanti turned towards Laharl who was sitting down calmly. "You don't mind the small talks, darling?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not in a hurry," Laharl replied pleasantly.

"No, actually, maybe we ought to, Laharl," Keitaro looked towards the hybrid.

"In a hurry, Keitaro?" Laharl asked.

"Shouldn't we be?" Keitaro asked back. The world was at stake, and Laharl didn't seem to be in a hurry.

"Not so much," Laharl stated, and then grabbed the black sphere from his jacket. "Savanti-chan, here's the incomplete message shadow sphere. I think you know what to do with it."

The sphere opened and out popped the light. Wordlessly, it was about to go and hit the wall again when it slowly changed direction, and floated towards Savanti, who held her hand out and slowly caressed the ball of light. She frowned.

"Using me as long as it conveniences you, Laharl darling?" she asked, looking at Keitaro with a small smile. "Well… I shall fix the message, as a token of appreciation for bringing your friend here. Rumors are still rumors… no matter how near the truth they are."

Without another word, she turned around, and went towards her stairs. Keitaro looked at Laharl, wondering what she meant when he motioned that he'd answer later.

"Do stay at my home, will you, Laharl darling, Keitaro Urashima?" Savanti called as she was almost on top of the stairs. "I rarely have guests. And I cook a scrumptious pot roast."

"We'll stay here," Laharl replied with a slight smile.

"Glad to hear," Savanti declared, and entered a door, getting out of view.

After a moment, Laharl sat down in one of the white couches, and Keitaro followed sitting opposite of him. After a moment, Keitaro asked, "Laharl… what did she mean by 'rumors are rumors' bit?"

"It means she was glad to meet you in person," Laharl replied, relaxing. "Savanti, unfortunately, cannot go out in the world for very long times."

"Why not?" Keitaro asked.

"I don't fully know…" Laharl replied. "From what I knew of her, she seemed to be very fragile outside either the convent or other special places."

"When did you meet her?"

"When she was still working for Yuko Ichihara," Laharl replied easily. "I had a few dealings with her. That's when we met."

"Yuko… Ichihara?" Keitaro asked, the name somehow clicking in his mind, but still seemingly at the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah, a witch, if you want to go with that," Laharl shrugged.

Keitaro nodded, not really getting it. They relapsed into silence again. After a few more moments though, another question popped in Keitaro's mind.

"You got a pactio card," Keitaro stated.

"Yeah…" Laharl replied softly. "I've had a bond with a mage… it was accidental, truthfully."

Keitaro reviewed the pactio law and practices. "Can't you break the bond then? I mean, if there is accidental bonding of provisional contracts, you can break it quite easily; unless of course, you keep it because of the artifact."

"I like the artifact, yes, but the bonding has some… history in it," Laharl then flicked his car towards Keitaro, who caught it easily. Taking a look at it, Keitaro studied the picture of Laharl in the center, not holding a golden katana, but a golden ball.

Looking at the roman number numbers, he then looked at the frame. He blinked. Laharl was not bonded with a human apparently… a supernatural creature? Quite a powerful one too, according to the lines and design around the card, but there was something that caught his eye…

"Wait a minute," Keitaro looked back at Laharl. "This isn't a provisional contract. It's a permanent one."

"Yeah," Laharl whispered softly.

"… You have a supernatural wife or something?" Keitaro asked.

Permanent contract bindings are almost like a marriage contract. These cards can never be broken, and if tried, it risks the life of the partner and the mage his or herself. Most of those that perform permanent contracts either are permanent lovers or partners for life… husband-wife, wife-wife, and husband-husband. Not only that, you can't make another contract with another person. It was only logical to think that Laharl was married to his partner if he has a permanent card.

"No…" Laharl replied weakly. "Like I said… bad history. The whole bonding was an accident."

"It must be some accident," Keitaro muttered, looking at the card. "Permanent contracts? To do one you actually have to exchange bodily fluids…" he then looked at Laharl with a slight grin. "You haven't slept with anyone, eh?"

"There are more ways to exchange bodily fluids than what you were thinking, K2," Laharl replied, annoyed. He sat up; his arms crossed, and looked at the man across him, his hands out. Keitaro complied, and gave back the pactio card to him.

"Still, though… a pactio card means you share each other's mana no matter the distance," Keitaro thoughts began to stir. "Is your partner strong, mana-wise?"

"Yeah, she is," Laharl replied. "But as she is right now, I can't tap on her sources."

"Why not?" Keitaro asked.

"I cannot say," Laharl stood up, and began to pace around the room. "It's a personal matter for her. And I don't like spreading history of other people around. They cause nasty rumors."

Keitaro smirked a bit. "Rumors are always available in our business, eh?" he asked.

"Its bullshit anyways," Laharl muttered. His stomach then gave a slight lurch, and he sighed. "Well… at least we'll have a nice delicious pot roast for dinner."

"How is her cooking?" Keitaro asked.

"She's good," Laharl nodded. "Well… it's the only thing she can cook decently. Other's… blah."

"Laharl, darling," Savanti's voice suddenly pierced the air. It made both houseguests jump in surprise. They both looked at Savanti as she came down the stairs. "I don't like it when you make fun of my cooking."

Keitaro blinked as she appeared suddenly in front of Laharl, with a knife on her hand, pointed at his neck. Laharl sweated and took his hand out to stop her from actually stabbing him. "I wasn't, Savanti-chan… I was just saying its only pot roast you make with your whole being, heart and soul that tastes so exquisite that empire falls to have a taste," Laharl reasoned with a nervous smile.

Savanti hit Laharl gently on his head with the flat surface of her knife, and then without warning, grabbed his hand and begun to drag him away. "As punishment, you shall help me prepare our dinner," she ordered as she dragged him away.

Keitaro watched as Laharl complied without much of a complaint, and was about to follow him Laharl stole a look. "Keitaro… if you want, you can go out and explore the place," Laharl said.

"No offense, but I don't think we're welcomed here like the vampire convent," Keitaro stated evenly. He still remembered the looks those succubi gave him earlier. He wasn't comfortable going out with such a crowd like those around.

"Don't worry too much about it, Keitaro Urashima," Savanti grinned. "You have passed the rite of freedom. Until your business is done with me, no succubi can touch you."

"Even so…"

"And… I want some time alone with my darling here," Savanti grinned, and then winked.

Keitaro blinked for a moment, before nodding, and then exited the house. Savanti looked at Laharl, who was now in the kitchen, using a crimson knife to cut vegetables. She smiled slightly.

"What?" Laharl asked as he paused, and looked at her.

"Your friend… he's going to know the truth about the universes in the near future," Savanti then slowly hugged Laharl. "And… you're going to suffer in agony very soon."

"Savanti… what have I told you about predicting my future?" Laharl asked with a hint of anger.

"I can't help it, love," she whispered softly. "I can see it vividly."

"Will I be dying?"

"No…" Savanti replied.

"Then there's no need to worry," Laharl declared, turning around, and patting the still hugging Savanti on her back. "I'm not going to die easily." He paused for a moment, and then grinned. "Not until you cook something other than pot roast."

A small rabbit punch to his side made Laharl yelp a bit. Savanti stared at him, then smiled a small smile. "I won't learn anything else. You won't die that way then." She let him go, and went towards the sink, and began to prepare the meat she took from her freezer. "Keitaro Urashima… he has an interesting future."

"Does he have that thing you always seem to tell me?" Laharl asked.

"Oh yes… he has a touch of destiny in him."

**To Be Continued**

_Keitaro explores the succubi convent, only to spot an intruder of sorts… overhearing her conversation with Lily, he realizes that she is the one following them around. Who is she? And what is contained in the message? _


	9. Chapter 9

The convent itself was not something Keitaro hadn't seen before. It burrowed the style of old European villages, and like the vampire convent, was dark and had a gothic feel about it. True to Savanti's words, the succubi dared not approach him in any way. Some were curious, giving him some hungry looks as he walked. He paid no attention to any of them.

It was odd how a lair of supernatural sex women were living in a world that was almost similar to the world outside. There were street lamps lighted by a fire, but noticeably no candles or wicks were used, and there were plants and trees sprouting in places. There was even a park, where young succubi seem to be playing.

While the convent of the vampire Lord Damaticus had a lot of female vampires around, it paled in comparison to the succubi numbers. Everywhere he went was a different succubus with different features, different levels of beauty. There were some males around… though most of them were supernatural creatures as well.

There was a werewolf, who is, Keitaro guessed, married to a succubus with blue hair, a bunny man with a succubus with short red fire hair, and even a human, who seemed content with a succubus with long flowing blonde hair, and very big breasts.

Disregarding their supernatural forms, they lived like most humans do, Keitaro noted. They shared friendships, have arguments (Keitaro spotted two succubi having a go at each other), or even take care of their children. While Keitaro would admit, he did not really know how a supernatural society really works and he regretted the fact that he was slightly biased against them.

Any human can kill another human, but even knowing that fact, people are still civil with each other. But if a supernatural creature kills a human, all bets are off, and the human race would unite to strike against the whole supernatural race seemingly responsible. He realized how far neutrality meant for the U-faction, but even then, he still held bias.

He frowned. Maybe there was some merit in Shirai and Haitani's words.

"Well, well," a voice derailed his train of thoughts. Keitaro looked towards the succubus who spoke. It was Vilera. "If it isn't the K2 agent… wandering around our convent without a care."

Keitaro briefly wondered whether to reply to her or not, and settled in ignoring her. He was about to walk when he noticed in front of him was her mage partner, Miyara.

"You should be careful," Miyara stated calmly, looking at him. "Whilst you have earned your freedom, it doesn't mean you won't be exempted from future accusations."

He looked at both of them. He shrugged. "Excuse me, but I have better things to do than to hang around with you both."

Vilera looked at him, and smirked. Vanishing from sight, Keitaro suddenly prepared himself for battle only to receive a slight spank on his own buttocks. He didn't yelp, but he raised his eyebrow as Vilera appeared in front of him.

"For earlier," she stated, and with a smile, left Keitaro on his thoughts.

As she left, Keitaro noticed that the mage partner didn't seem to be going anywhere. He smirked. "Going to slap my cheeks too?" he asked.

Miyara rolled her eyes. "In your dreams. I'm here in behalf of the convent," she stated. "I will not allow humans walking around like they own the place."

"There's a human there earlier," Keitaro pointed in the general direction where he saw the guy and his succubus wife. "You might want to check that up to… he was having his way with one of your 'sisters'."

"Takeyo has married Shina and is considered an honorary member of this convent," Miyara stated with a hint of anger in her voice. "Do not try to drive me away from guarding you."

"Wasn't thinking about it, luv," Keitaro replied with a smooth lie, and began to walk again, this time, though, he had Miyara walking behind him.

After spotting a market, where the products were some earthly goods like meat and vegetables, Keitaro spotted a big shelf space conserved for bottles with pink glowing liquids inside it that got hiss attention. There were different brands, each citing different flavors.

"Lust of beings," Miyara answered the question in Keitaro's mind. "Usually sold here by some succubi who consider themselves the 'expert' of lust extraction… though really, all they have to do is stand there and look sexy."

Keitaro nodded. "There is a lot of human lust here."

"Of course," Miyara replied easily. "Human's are the easiest to seduce, and generally even easier to extract lust from."

Keitaro noted that with a slight frown. "Even if that is the truth doesn't make hearing it easier," Keitaro stated, studying the bottles now more closely.

The whole market went quietly down a bit, watching Keitaro look at the bottles, whispering to each other. Some pointed at Miyara who ignored them.

"What are you looking for?" the mage succubus asked.

"I'm trying to see what is the rarest being you can get lust from," Keitaro stated.

"Oh, that's easy," Miyara replied. "You won't even find it there because it's always out of stock. Incubus lust is the rarest and most expensive."

Keitaro looked at Miyara oddly. "Aren't they your male counterparts?"

"Yes, and because they are, it's very hard to take their lust," Miyara grabbed a bottle of human lust. "Like us, Incubus takes lust as much as they give it… as much as I dislike those that call themselves 'experts' who extract lust from other species, I would refute my claims if they are able to extract an incubus' lust. They have to completely dominate the incubus, as to not let their own lust be stolen, and that takes a lot of skill."

Keitaro walked with her as she fell in line to pay for her bottle. "Is that why the succubi and incubi species don't marry each other?" he asked.

"Yes," Miyara replied. "While it's not really uncommon for succubus to fall in love with an incubus, the relationship doesn't tend to last. The longest record of being in a relationship would be 3 months."

"And why would that be?" Keitaro asked.

Miyara was now already in the cashier. She grabbed what seemed to be a wallet shaped like a bat, and handed the cashier some coins that was not common in the human world. "Sex is the problem," she stated after paying for her bottle. "We drain each other, hence makes it boring. We get off by getting lust, but when your partner does the same thing, it tends to dampen the mood quite quickly."

Keitaro smirked at that. He could see the reasons why succubi won't be like vampires… open to incestuous affairs. But looking back at the conversation, he wondered briefly why Incubus lust was so sought after… lust is lust, right?

"Why is incubus lust… demanded?" Keitaro asked as he watched Miyara open up the bottle, and swallowed the content. She then suddenly began to shiver, a pleased yet almost painful expression washed over her face…

Keitaro recognized the expression. He backed away from her for a moment, giving her space, his face in a twisted frown. "If you are going to get off, do it somewhere in private," he stated. "Really."

"Hush," Miyara stated after her shivers passed. Throwing the empty bottle in a trashcan, she began to stretch her kinks out. "The last battle got me working a bit of a sweat. So excuse me for powering myself."

Now back to her confident poise, she looked at Keitaro, and replied his earlier question. "As for the incubus lust… its one of the few that can make us not hungry for weeks; very concentrated lust, especially if the incubus is an active one. You know… seducing women around. Most incubus lust can be extracted by ganging one with three or four succubi."

"Ganging up on your male counterparts?" Keitaro smiled a bit. "You are a twisted sex."

"I resent that," Miyara muttered. "Incubus do much worse, doing the same, except most of the time, they don't care if they kill their victims."

"Twisted supernatural species then," Keitaro corrected himself. They walked again for a few minutes, before Keitaro found her presence slightly disturbing. How long was she going to follow him? "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Mr. K2, I won't be taking my eyes off you yet," Miyara stated coldly, looking at him.

Keitaro crossed his arms. "I think your little battle with Laharl made you a little crazy."

"It hurt my pride, losing to a weak mage hybrid, yes, but I'm quite sane here," Miyara's grin turned evil. "If I did go a little… crazy… you wouldn't be here talking. You'll be in my bed, naked, and screaming for more."

Keitaro smirked. "That's 'little crazy' for you?" he asked.

"Complete madness is taking your soul," Miyara replied. "Now, tell me, Mr. K2… do you want to test me?"

Keitaro smirked. "I know what you just asked was a bluff," he stated.

"Excuse me…?" Miyara did a double take.

"You want to scare me, saying, 'You want to test me' and some other lie like that," Keitaro replied evenly. "You know why I think that? Because you said earlier, that you were quite sane, and being sane knows that if you ever touch me, you'll be in for a heap of trouble. You are trying to scare me, like I'm some little boy to you… you are trying to control me."

Miyara smirked. Without any warning, her hands suddenly grabbed Keitaro's shoulders, and with unnatural strength, started to push him towards the wall. Keitaro grabbed her offending hands, and twisted his body, forcing her to let go, and without breaking momentum, placed her hand on her back, twisting it in an arm lock.

Miyara countered by flipping herself, and then grabbing Keitaro's other arm, to pin him to the wall. Keitaro used his foot to stop himself from being pushed towards the wall, and flipped behind her, grabbing her neck. At the same time, Miyara's hand dove for his crotch. Both ended up clutching each other.

"It is trouble if I get caught," Miyara stated with a smirk.

"And what kind of succubi would you be not following your own rules?" Keitaro countered with his own smirk. Her hand felt good, but in his current mood, he didn't care.

Miyara closed her eyes, and receded. "Not a succubi at all," she replied, before letting go. Keitaro followed suit. "You seem slower than earlier," she noted.

Keitaro frowned. "That's because my idiot trainer thought it would be fun to make me suffer."

"Still… very good close combat skills," Miyara said. "Grapples, probably strikes. You tend to aim at fatal zones, like an assassin."

"I'm not an information agent, you know," Keitaro muttered.

Miyara seemed to take that reasoning, and didn't say anything anymore. Whilst walking together again, they came to another succubus, this time, looking dazed. Keitaro recognized her, since Laharl took on her form earlier. He assumed Laharl got her blood, and she just recovered.

"Hey, Usagi," Miyara called.

"Oh, hey, Miyara…" Usagi replied, still in a daze. "You won't believe this, but I think I may have found the first hybrid incubus!"

Miyara laughed. "Hah! Impossible!" Miyara exclaimed. "Our species does not make halves!"

"It's true! I met this hybrid earlier who had very concentrated lust in him," Usagi stated. "So, I thought he might just be repressing it… we had sex for hours, and I kept extracting so much lost from him… and he still kept going! After I kinda drained him, I seemed to fall asleep, and when I woke up…" she paused dramatically, "… I felt like I haven't gotten any lust at all! He stole the lust back from me!"

"You were probably just dreaming," Miyara muttered, shaking her head. "The only hybrid around here now is Demon Eyes Laharl."

Usagi's eyes opened wide. "The Trinity Master? The Demon Hybrid that has never been soiled by any other woman?"

"The Virgin Overlord, yada, yada, yada," Miyara rolled her eyes. "I saw him… he isn't impressive."

Keitaro smirked at the lie. Miyara was still hurting from her loss to Laharl, and it still shows.

"What are you talking about!?" Usagi seemed to suddenly squeal like a… well… fangirl, for the lack of a better term. "He's like one of the Thousand Master's allies, and helped him with the magical war… he also is rumored to have the lust blood, where he produces very concentrated lust that makes his skin supersensitive… Oh gods… Oh gods… Oh gods!!!"

Keitaro blinked as the succubus began to jump up and down excitedly.

"I slept with Demon Eyes Laharl!!! I slept with him! The hybrid was him! It wasn't some incubus hybrid!" Usagi began to rejoice. Keitaro chuckled when Miyara suddenly hit her hard with her open palm to her head.

"Don't be stupid," Miyara claimed. "You're spouting off some lies… you think that someone like Demon Eyes Laharl will allow you to besmirch his name like that!? Hah! He'll not sleep with some mid-level succubus!"

"But… he did! The hybrid I slept with had purple hair, beautiful brownish red eyes…"

"HAH! You're wrong! Demon Eyes Laharl has blue-reddish eyes!" a succubus from behind Keitaro stated. He jumped a bit in surprise, now noticing succubi around. It seemed the argument has gained an audience. He didn't even notice until the succubus spoke about Laharl having blue-reddish eyes… which was odd in his opinion. Blue and red mixing would turn… purple. Right?

'You ladies protest too much,' was the first thing that popped in Keitaro's mind, and the first thing he wanted to say. But noticing the commotion was rather large, he smirked at himself, and looked to see if Miyara was still looking. When she wasn't, he slipped out of the crowd.

'Well… that was rather convenient,' Keitaro thought as he went left towards the corner, the crowd was still noisy, arguing what color Laharl's eyes were. Well, what interests them enough to distract that annoying succubus mage was good enough for him. Keitaro continued on his walk.

When he turned right on the corner, he spotted Lily, talking towards a green haired woman. Keitaro adjusted his glasses a bit, but whoever the other woman was, she wasn't a succubus. She looked rather tomboyish in his opinion, but beautiful nonetheless.

When Laharl's named popped up, he quickly hid himself, and opened his ears.

* * *

_Moments ago…_

Lily had been going on a walk when she stopped as she felt a presence behind her. She smiled to herself. "Auntie Ryoko… you should know better than to infiltrate a convent without back-up," she stated as she turned around, and faced the green haired woman.

Ryoko stared at the succubus with a frown. "Like they'll be able to catch me," she replied. "Aaron told me all about you, Lily."

"Has he now? How sweet of him," Lily smirked.

"Cut the crap," Ryoko stated. "Why are you going after him again?"

"I thought uncle told you, auntie… He is mine," she replied evenly. "His win… this little delay… it won't matter in the end. He'll be mine."

"I thought you both settled it before… if I recall, he kicked your ass," Ryoko smirked at the succubus who suddenly frowned. "And stop calling me auntie. How am I related to you anyway?"

"You'll know," Lily stated with an air of mystery. "Besides… then was different from now. Yes, he did beat me, luckily, and he had help, you have to admit, but today was different. He was offered, and I took on that offer. I was unlucky that he won, yet again."

"Laharl's friend doesn't want him to attract certain kinds of attention right now," Ryoko crossed her arms on her chest. "I think you know who."

"So?" Lily grinned, showing a bit of fangs.

Ryoko sighed. "Look… leave him alone for now," she ordered. "You can go back to your incest games later."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Really, auntie… he's free to go, and can't be touched by me yet. Succubi rules… you wouldn't understand." Turning around, she began to walk away from Ryoko, who seemed unconvinced.

"Right…" she stated, rolling her 'r'. "I'll believe that when succubi turn to nuns."

Lily looked back at her, and began to laugh. "Like you're a nun yourself, auntie," she said.

Ryoko didn't answer to that. It wasn't until Lily began to laugh louder did she react. "You're as wacky as your dad."

"Yes… well, if he was more generous in giving me powers, I wouldn't have to try and screw him silly, now would I?" Lily asked.

"You know there are better ways to get power. Ever considered just exercising and getting a grip?" Ryoko asked. "I mean, I understand part of it, a girl has needs too but I could tell by looking at Laharl that you could do better."

"Shows how well you really see him," Lily smirked. "You don't understand how powerful he can be if he chooses..." She looked up, her face reminiscing. "I can never reach the height he will. It is beyond logic, beyond free will. And as a daughter, I can't help but cringe at him not using his full powers."

"You lost me," Ryoko stated.

"In the future, hopefully, it will be clear... but for now... shoo. I have to have some fun before everything comes together," Lily stated, and turned around, her back on Ryoko.

"I'm serious kid, there are a few people will be very pissed at you if you draw too much attention. One in particular should concern you," and Ryoko pulled out a stamp with a familiar crest on it.

She looked back at her with disdain, and said, "Play your games for now. It is no concern of mines. He's free to go anyways, as he bested me again."

"Hey, I don't like these power games either, but I'm doing this as a favor," Ryoko stated.

"Don't trouble yourself auntie. He's free to go. And as for me… I'll have to wait for another day," Lily stated. She looked back at her. "Tell uncle that he shouldn't find any problems with me."

"He'll be very happy to hear that. Oh, he also said the offer is still open, and to come visit some time. He wants to chat with you," Ryoko stated with a small smile.

"Always with the offers... tell him to give me some decent chocolates, then I'll consider," Lily replied, then, sprouting wings, took off, leaving Ryoko alone on the ground. But before she could disappear entirely, she looked back at her, and smirked. "If you're looking for father, he should still be at Savanti's. Later, auntie."

"Don't call me auntie," Ryoko muttered angrily as the succubus disappeared. "Still crazy, but she's alright."

Ryoko then pulled out her cell phone. "Yo. Yeah, I saw her. She said not to worry. What? No, they don't need me yet. Yeah, I'll keep an eye on them. So, when will I see you again? Geeze, that long? Ok, I'll let him know I'm here soon. Don't help his investigation? Why not? Point taken, he's an idiot for not looking at the big picture, but doesn't that mean you're looking out for him? Ok, love you too. Bye bye."

Ryoko then checked her watch, and frowned a bit. "Savanti… if I remember correctly…" she then disappeared. In the shadows, Keitaro frowned, and in silence, raced towards Savanti in full throttle.

* * *

Ryoko reappeared near Savanti's modest house, on top of the small fence gate. From her angle, she could see the kitchen, where Savanti was prepping her meat for cooking. She heard of the succubi oracle just by reputation, and never really met her in person.

Not spotting Laharl, she briefly looked where he might be, not noticing the shadow appearing behind her until it was too late.

"Spying isn't something becoming for a woman," Keitaro stated, and without warning, he went and grabbed for her head.

Ryoko smirked. She then disappeared and reappeared in Keitaro's back, and unleashed a kick. The young supernatural agent dodged, either by luck or skill, he wouldn't know, and landed on the grassy gardens of Savanti's grounds. Looking back at his target, Keitaro's eyes widened when she suddenly disappeared again, and re-appeared in front of him, her fist out.

He ducked again, and this time, ready for a counter attack, and unleashed his own punch at her, only for her to seemingly phase through his attack, and appearing on his left. She unleashed another kick, this time towards his mid-section. Keitaro raised his runed arm to block the attack, only to yelp at the force of her attack.

Keitaro hit a tree trunk with a force that drove the air out of his lungs. His spine also turned to jello, while his arm shook with like it was hit by something so strong he couldn't help but think that if it hit him somewhere without runes, that somewhere would be broken. When he came to, though, he watched helplessly as his target grabbed his neck, and pinned him in the tree.

There was a slight moment of pause in Keitaro's mind his eyes staring at his target's own orbs, which seemed to smile at him, when he heard a soft whisper behind her.

"**Emittam**…"

Ryoko's eyes widened suddenly when she felt something constrict her, and for some reason, she couldn't phase herself out of its clutches. White energy bindings, like bandages wrapped around her body, pinning her in place; growling, she used all her strength to try and break free.

Laharl, who had been behind her when he unleashed his delayed Aer Capturae spell, noticed the bindings were beginning to wane at her resistance. Speaking in Latin again, he fortified his spell. "**Maxima Vires**..."

A total of three layers wrapped themselves around Ryoko, and she realized at that time, her resistance was futile, and settled down with a soft curse. "Fuck…"

"K2, you okay?" Laharl stated as he approached the U-Agent who was down on the ground, coughing a bit.

"She's… been following us," Keitaro replied, recovering from his early bout. Standing up, he looked at Laharl and to the woman. "I overheard her talking to Lily, and I remembered Lord Damaticus saying something about us being followed."

"I know," Laharl stated and looked at Ryoko. "You don't hide your presence very well, you know, Ryoko."

She huffed. "You got a lucky hit, Laharl," she stated.

"Not really… I needed to talk to you," Laharl smiled a bit. "Thanks to K2 here, I was able to get a little tête-à-tête with you."

"Do you know her, Laharl?" Keitaro asked.

"She's… an acquaintance," Laharl replied, not taking his eyes off Ryoko. "I'm going to be straight with you, Ryoko. Leave me alone for now."

She snorted. "Hah… like that will happen. Sorry, Laharl, but I've been asked…"

Laharl cut her short. "I don't give a shit what you've been asked. Something big is coming down, and if you think you're good in hiding, think again, Ryoko," he stated with a little hint of anger. "I've known the whole time you were there, but even my contact from Hell, and a vampire Lord spotted you. When that happens, I cannot allow you to follow me anymore."

"Like you can stop me," Ryoko stated, glaring at Laharl for a bit.

"You will if you want his scenario to pass without hitches," Laharl glared back. "If I fail here, the risk of war will occur. And I know he doesn't want that… not yet anyway. You're a liability now, Ryoko. If your involvement is discovered… what do you think will happen?"

Ryoko huffed, breaking her eye contact with him.

"I will not repeat myself. Leave me alone for now," Laharl ordered.

She cursed. "Alright," she folded. "I'll leave you alone… but you better not go fuck yourself and die. Now… can you let me go?"

"You'll be free after a few more ten or so seconds," Laharl stated. Looking at Keitaro, he motioned him to follow. The man looked at the woman who seemed to look a bit mad still being tied up, but didn't say anything more. He followed the hybrid.

When they entered the house, Keitaro asked, "Is it okay… leaving her like that?"

"Yeah," Laharl stated.

"So…" Keitaro paused. "… who is she?"

"Someone who…" Laharl's tone then changed suddenly that Keitaro blinked for a moment when he heard him say, "… who likes an ass."

Laharl paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. Keitaro looked at him unsurely. "Huh?" he asked.

"Nothing, forget what I said… it was just some annoying blonde ninja brat," Laharl muttered, barely audible, and continued to walk.

Keitaro briefly wondered what he meant. Putting that in the back of his mind for now, Keitaro and Laharl walked towards the white living room, where Savanti, still dressed in her pitch black clothing looked at both of them, holding a sphere of light.

Laharl's eyebrow rose with inquiry. Keitaro looked at her, and asked, "Is… it done?"

"Would you want to see it before or after dinner?" Savanti asked, looking at them both.

Keitaro looked at Laharl, who just shrugged. "Now's a good time as any."

Savanti smiled a bit, and she gently pushed the sphere towards one of her walls. The sphere expanded, and Keitaro watched as the message began to unfold in his eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

_The full message, the turn… and the true enemy slowly shows itself. _


	10. Chapter 10

The whole atmosphere was tense. Keitaro didn't know whether it was because of the message they have finally uncovered, or the very scary expression on Laharl's face.

The hybrid had the face of a man who seemed to accept that the future was bleak. There was determination, fear, anxiety, and a hint of grin that had to be some sort of mask to hide what he was feeling.

Keitaro hadn't known Laharl for very long, but for the past few days, he could pick some things from the hybrid. And it also didn't help Laharl that he was so easy to read at times. He wore his heart on his sleeve, but for some reason, Keitaro also realized that he also wore his brain on the other. No one lives this long especially in their business without having deviousness and intelligence to back up person, no matter how determined he is.

They were sitting on the living room again, right after hearing the message. From the impression of the two other people in the house, everything became quite serious.

"_Hild-sama… we were wrong. Heaven's has no real connection with any of the killings. The Council are not killing our agents." _

"That would be obvious," Laharl muttered earlier. "Demons and gods can't kill each other because of the doublet system."

Keitaro had heard of the doublet system before. It was a program run on the Digital Universal Creator, Yggdrasil Tree. It is a system that kept the gods and demons from killing each other.

"_The council of gods also aren't setting anything, or asking other creatures to kill our agents. They are innocent in this matter. We focused solely on them that we missed the guilty ones completely." _

"_I found them out… and they are chasing me. I know who's behind this… it is her. She's trying to make a war between the demons and gods. And she's having… oh no… they found me. Please… Hild-sama… tell everyone… humans are the ones responsible…" _

And that's when she was stabbed, and everything faded. For some reason, Keitaro felt a slight touch of fear. Earlier, he had been thinking about how the human race seemed to unite against common enemies. Will it be the same with supernatural creatures?

But his fears of that seemed to be nothing but little paranoia once when he saw the serious expression in Laharl's face. When the hybrid looked at him, he gave her that nervous smile. "Humans…" he stated. "Well… that kinda puts you off, eh Keitaro?"

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"Ever killed people before?" Laharl asked.

"I had to kill two to earn my K2 title," Keitaro replied with a frown.

"Ah…" Laharl paused.

"What's with that pause?" Keitaro asked, looking at Laharl with a frown. "You think I'm not ready for this because suddenly it's not supernatural creatures that we have to fight but human beings?"

"It's not like that K2," Laharl replied evenly. "Look… forget it. I don't want to discuss this now."

Nodding, Keitaro recalled the message of the demoness agent. "Alright… Laharl… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What did your friend mean by 'her'?" Keitaro asked.

"I have lots of theories about that," Laharl replied after a while. "But those theories need proof." He then mumbled. "Yeah… proof. The hardest thing to get."

"Laharl… are you okay?" Keitaro finally asked. "You've been acting rather odd since the message."

Savanti's figure came out of the kitchen door. "Dinner's done. Shall we eat?" she called.

"Sure," Keitaro replied at once. He stood up, and then remembered something. "Oh wait… Savanti, do you have a phone around here?" he asked.

"Sure, just down that room," Savanti pointed out towards the door near the kitchen. Thanking her, Keitaro walked towards the door, only for her arm to slowly reach him. Stopped on his tracks, he looked at her. "About Laharl… don't worry too much about it," Savanti stated with a rather sad smile. "It's just him being him."

Keitaro didn't know what to reply to that, so he didn't. Entering the room, he spotted a phone on top of a small table in the middle of the room. Going there, he thought what to tell to the tenants back at Hinata-sou, after all, he was going to eat dinner in a succubi convent which is under a brothel in the red light district.

He dialed the number. The signal rang twice before it was answered by Shinobu. "Hello?" she replied.

"Shinobu-chan," Keitaro called.

"Oh… sempai," she muttered with a slight whisper. "I-Is there anything wrong?"

"Yeah… Shinobu… I'm sorry for not calling earlier," Keitaro stated nervously. "Something came up… some business with Laharl's eccentric family," he lied smoothly. "I don't think we both can make it to dinner…"

"Oh… that's okay, sempai," Shinobu stated with a touch of nervousness.

"Did you make a lot?" Keitaro asked.

"… uh… y-yes…" she replied.

"Well don't worry," Keitaro smiled. "I may get hungry later on… and I'm sure Laharl won't mind having another bite of your cooking. I've told him that even cold, it tastes delicious."

"Awooo…" then there was a slight sound… probably the phone being dropped to the ground.

"Uh… Shinobu, are you okay?" Keitaro asked, worried.

"I-I'm okay, sempai… I shall save some for you two," Shinobu stated before she suddenly hung up. Keitaro blinked, and looked at the phone. Shrugging, he hung the phone, and slowly exited the room.

But as he opened the door, he heard a slight whisper from Laharl, who seemed to be on his cell phone, talking with a rather forced expression.

"No, Hild," he said. "I am not changing my mind."

'Hild? One of the supreme rulers of hell?' Keitaro thought for a moment, slowing his breathing. 'Is she Laharl's contact from hell?'

"Listen, Hild… just do it. I'll give you the completed message soon, but change my status. Put something all over the Yggdrasil Network… hell, make it a rumor if you want. I just need people to talk about Demon Eyes Laharl being the new investigative body taking over Maya's investigation," Laharl stated. "Yes… I know it's gonna make me a sitting duck… don't treat me like a fucking idiot, alright? Yes… I'm sure."

Laharl stood up, and began to pace around. "Please… Hild… I'm not gonna stoop low and beg to you, but please trust me on this. If you want me to solve this case as fast as possible… blow my NOC. Give me an official cover, like Maya. If I get this right… we can flush out the enemies with one fell swoop… yes… yes… thank you…"

He sighed, and sat down, closing his phone. In Keitaro's view, he saw Savanti coming out of the kitchen again, looking at Laharl. From the angle, he couldn't see their facial expression, but from the tone of their voices, he could imagine.

"Laharl darling," she began.

"Don't… please, Savanti, don't try and stop me," Laharl stated.

"But darling… its clearer now then ever…"

"Dinner is done right?" Laharl cut her off. "I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchen."

Keitaro watched as Laharl stand up, and leave the seemingly stricken succubus alone. Slowly moving from his hiding place, he walked silently towards the kitchen door.

"Hold, Keitaro," Savanti declared, turning around.

Keitaro wondered briefly if she knew he was watching them. "Yes, Savanti?"

"Do me a favor… when the time comes… please… don't make Laharl suffer anymore than he should," Savanti whispered to him before going towards the kitchen. Keitaro could only blink.

What in the world did she mean?

* * *

_Three Days later…_

Keitaro sighed… that was the second dinner that was silent, cold and quite unfriendly. He had hoped that Su or Shinobu would add tidbits to ease the tension, but unfortunately, they too seemed quite tense. Not even Su seemed to act like the excitable young genius she was, unlike the day they first arrived from the convent, where she showed them the new laboratory with complete medical, body and weapon training facilities, which Keitaro used every morning, brining his body now back to its tip-top shape.

It's been three days since the dinner with Savanti's, and so far, when they returned to Hinata-sou the next day, Laharl acted like normal once again, relaxed… but only for a day. He suddenly became more guarded the next morning, and has been ever since… like he was being watched.

While he said nothing, Keitaro felt that Laharl had a good reason to be guarded. He felt he was being watched himself at times. And with that in mind, he realized that he could not keep his eyes off Laharl for at least a second.

Much to the protest of the tenants, he placed Laharl in a room beside his. Keitaro explained it was only temporary, hearing from an unreliable source that it gets chilly in the night.

While it was only Motoko and Naru that took offense to Laharl's presence, Kitsune joined in the protest after Keitaro told her he couldn't have 'drink' with her at night, citing that Laharl might hear. He also refused to go in further dates with her for a moment, saying he'd be rather busy for the week.

He sighed sadly as he saw Kitsune rather cold form as they ate dinner… he was not going to hold this façade for long. He couldn't. Laharl's presence seemed to widen the rift between him and his tenants, and the hybrid seemed to realize that, being awfully quiet and not acting like he did when he arrived: the joking perverted otaku.

Going out of the dorm, Keitaro didn't bother anymore to lie to the tenants where he was going with Laharl as they didn't seem to either care or listen anymore. He checked himself a moment to make sure he had his gun, which the succubi council returned when both left the convent, while also giving a fair warning for them to not return; Keitaro didn't pay heed… he had no plan returning there anyway.

While he'd not use his gun during his spar, he kept it on him in case anyone attacked. Meeting Laharl outside, he was about to go to the empty field for their usual spar when the hybrid stopped him.

"Keitaro, hold on," Laharl said.

"What?" Keitaro asked.

He scratched his head in what women would say 'endearing' manner. "I thought we might go somewhere…"

"Where?" Keitaro asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"There's a nice bathe around there," Laharl pointed towards the other side of the bridge. "We can have a good soak there."

"And why do we have to go there?" Keitaro asked with a frown. "We got our own hot springs bath, right?"

Walking a moment down the stairs, Laharl motioned Keitaro to follow. Without another word, the supernatural agent nodded and followed the hybrid down the stairs. When they arrived in the base of the steps, Laharl stated evenly, "I don't want to be around Hinata-sou for a moment."

"… you don't eh?" Keitaro asked, looking at him.

"Yeah… I'd thought it would be awesome to be around a place where no mana can act upon, but I'd rather take my curse for a moment of peace," Laharl replied. "I'm sorry for being a bother."

"Don't be," Keitaro stated evenly. "I was given a mission to protect you. And for the past few days… well…"

"You felt like you're being watched?" Laharl asked, looking back at the man. Keitaro nodded.

The two crossed the bridge after a few moments in a steady pace. The wind passed gently on their faces, the moon rather bright tonight.

"It's going to be a full moon soon," Keitaro noted.

Laharl seemed to laugh nervously at that. "Yeah… what a bother," he muttered.

"You don't like full moon?" Keitaro asked.

"Its okay, in times," Laharl smiled a bit. "Alright, here we are. Shall we enjoy a good soak?"

Keitaro looked at bathing house… there was a large chimney in the center of the building. Smiling sadly, his mind on the tenants of Hinata-sou, he nodded, and followed the hybrid inside.

There were only a few guys in the bathes, and the quiet relaxing atmosphere was quite infectious. Within minutes, Keitaro and Laharl took deep breathes and slid down the large bath tub filled with hot water.

They spent the time unknown in silence, relaxing their way. Keitaro noticed that the people were slowly leaving, and Keitaro briefly wondered how long they actually were in the tub. Soon, when the whole place was empty, he grabbed a towel, stood up and got out of the tub, wiping himself dry.

Laharl did the same thing, except he didn't bother to wipe, but covered himself, and grabbed both their watches, which they placed in the side of the tub earlier. Throwing one of the watches towards Keitaro, he caught it automatically. Without much though, he slowly put the watch with red face on his arm, wiped the small water droplets in the glass face, and looked at the time.

Seems they spent a good hour or so in the bathes. He watched Laharl wipe himself now, and gave a rather toothy grin. "Well… that was very nice."

"Agreed," Keitaro muttered with his own smile. "A moment of temporary peace."

Laharl grinned for a second before his eyes suddenly narrowed. Keitaro felt a shiver on his spine, and there was a sudden spike of mana around the place. They both knew that an attack was coming.

Keitaro cursed silently. His gun was in the lockers, and he was about to go out and grab them when two shadowy figures walked in.

Two females emerged from the door, standing side by side, blocking the exit. One had long flowing black hair, and in the side of her face was a pair of tied hair strands. She had tanned skin, and rather odd brown eyes. Her clothes were tight fitting shirt and pants, and over her shirt was a holster. In her arms, she held two guns.

The other had short brown hair, wearing a hakama not unlike Motoko, but instead of red leggings, it was black. Her brown eyes stared towards the two men, and in her right hand, she had a nodachi.

Keitaro slowly backed away from the door, and slowly went towards Laharl's side. The hybrid looked at both women, and then smiled a bit. "Hey Mana-san," he said.

Keitaro blinked towards Laharl. He looked towards the girl the hybrid was looking at.

"Naruto-sensei," she greeted with a small smile. "Or… should I call you Demon Eyes Laharl?"

"You know the woman?" Keitaro asked towards Laharl.

"She's one of my students in Mahora," Laharl replied, before looking back at his student.

"… student?" Keitaro smirked briefly. "She's still in high school?"

"Women nowadays mature quite fast," Laharl stated with his own smile.

"Ah… so, a trap, eh?" Keitaro asked.

"No, actually, it's called bait. Trap refers to men who look like women…"

"No, I meant we're trapped," Keitaro cut him off.

"Oh… yes, quite," Laharl replied. Stealing a glance at the other woman, he asked, "You are?"

"I'm not giving my name to a demon," she declared.

"Ah… Shinmei Ryu mercenary," Laharl nodded. Looking at Keitaro, he said, "They are stuck ups, so don't worry too much about their manners."

Keitaro grinned mentally. The seemingly useless exchange between them was giving him time to think on what to do next. Laharl was delaying them… either to plan an escape, or how to take on both.

In his mind, the best plan was a form of attack. Trying to break down the walls would be tedious and would make them open for attacks from any of the two females. The most logical way to attack would to let Laharl handle his student as he knew her, and Keitaro would handle the Shinmei Ryuu mercenary… he did know their style somewhat.

"So, what brings you here, Mana-san?" Laharl asked rather pleasantly.

"Just a job, Naruto-sensei," Mana replied, her fingers slowly flexing around her guns. "You are the job, I'm afraid."

"Ah… then you ought to get right to it, then?" Laharl stated with a rather small smile, his fists ready for an assault.

She raised her weapon towards him, and nodded seriously. "I am about to." And with that, she fired.

Keitaro charged in when Laharl seemed to fade from view, and the girl called Mana readied herself when Laharl suddenly appeared in front of her, and with deftly speed, his fist came out to punch her. She dodged, and with unbelievable finger reflexes, she twirled one of her guns to aim towards Laharl in an odd angle, and fired another shot, which the hybrid dodged.

Keitaro had reached his own opponent, and dodged the swipe that came towards him. While he wasn't as fast as Laharl, his speed dramatically improved with the training of Laharl, and his new morning regime using the facilities KU had built. And the fact that his weights aren't bothering him anymore unlike three days ago, he felt like a new man.

But his opponent was no slouch either. She was slightly slower than him, but she knew how to handle her sword with efficiency. She kept the distance, knowing fully that the length of her sword was her advantage.

With quick swipes, she kept Keitaro in the distance, not allowing him to close in. But she made a mistake thinking that on his naked state he had no weapons or a means to block her strike, and thought she was relatively safe until she could outmaneuver him.

Keitaro noticed her movements, and for a brief period, just kept dodging the slashes… but he then smiled inwardly when he found a rather good opening while he bid his time. Dodging one more strike, he went in for the kill, aiming his fists towards her gut… but the girl was quite skilled, and with a twirl of her wrist, she changed the direction of her swing.

He raised his arm to block, and he smiled when he saw the surprised expression on the girl's face. Parrying the blade away, he readied his fist again and aimed for her jaw… a quick and easy knockout. But she had a surprise up her sleeve… a dagger to be exact.

He only saw her other hand coming at him. He thought it was some sort of desperation attack until he saw a glint of silver. He ducked her stab, though he could feel the blade rush and swipe the air just above his head. He wondered briefly if strands of his hair got cut. Rolling away from her, he placed some distance between them. A second later, Laharl also jumped towards him.

"How are things in your end?" he asked, slowly taking in deep breathes.

"Not good… without a weapon of some kind, I can't close in," Keitaro replied. "You? How's the disciplining of your wayward student?"

"She could have eight arms, and I wouldn't notice with the way she can place that gun and shoot," Laharl frowned. "Wanna trade?"

"No way… I'm sticking to sword girl," Keitaro readied himself again. "Swords I can block, but bullets? Can you hand me a weapon to help?"

"Nah… I got a better idea," Laharl then stared at their two opponents who seemed to be waiting for them.

Mana looked at her partner for the job, and looked back at her teacher and the U Agent. While she had a feeling about her teacher not being 'normal' in a sense, she hadn't expected him to be the famed Trinity Master. Still… a job was a job. And for some reason, she had a feeling he was rather taking it easy on her. She reloaded her weapons.

"Let's get serious then," Laharl stated, raising his hands. Sliding seemingly out of his sleeves, 5 scalpels appeared in each of his hands, and with a wave, he threw his weapons at them.

Raising her weapons, Mana shot towards the scalpels coming at her, and ducked the others. Her partner was more relaxed, as stopping projectiles were her specialties. With a twirl of her wrist, her nodachi blocked every single piece of scalpel coming at her.

"CHARGE!!!!" the U Agent shouted, as he charged towards them with a crimson katana. Beside him, Laharl himself also charged in towards them with a crimson katana as well.

'Fools,' Mana thought as he raised her weapons, her two guns aiming at her two opponents. She had thought her teacher was quite smart, but this attack was… stupid. It was a simple straight forward charge… heck, they were slower than they moved earlier. Without another word, she shot at them towards their shoulders.

Her eyes suddenly widened when they suddenly fazed away from view as two bullets hit them, but they became solid once again, not pausing their charge even when they were hit. She fired again, and same results every time.

'What magic is this…?' Mana frowned. She hadn't felt any kind of mana or ki usage, but what is happening is physically impossible! "Slice them!" she ordered towards her Shinmei Ryu partner when they closed in.

"Got it!" she nodded, and using her nodachi, she aimed towards their legs. They were ordered to keep Demon Eyes Laharl alive, but their employers never specified how whole he should be. Besides, in Shinmei Ryu, there is a famous tale of Tsuruko Aoyama, the closest one of killing the famous hybrid, and that she had cut off his whole arm off, but he was able to recreate his missing limb. The human with him… well… he'll have to live without the limbs.

The blade passed through their bodies, but like the bullet shots, her swiped made them faze out of view, and reappear when the blade was out of contact with their body. Her eyes widened. Using her other hand, her dagger in that sleeve came out, and like what she did earlier, stabbed towards the incoming Keitaro. But it was too late.

Her body felt the stab as his crimson katana pierced her body. Her mouth opened as a gasp escaped her lips. She felt her blood escape from her stomach.

Mana as well, except she swallowed her groan with her gritted teeth. She raised her weapons and aimed at her grinning teacher's face, but she couldn't feel her body anymore. Both girls slumped to their knees, their breathing becoming ragged. The world slowly began to fade.

And like a snap of the fingers, everything shattered like glass. Mana and her partner began to breathe normally… the two guys and their crimson swords were no where to be found. Looking at themselves, they seemed… normal.

Mana stood up, and looked at her partner. "Demon Eyes… fuck!" the swords-girl cursed. "He slipped one on us, and we didn't notice!"

Mana smiled a bit. Shinmei Ryu knew a lot of Demon Eyes Laharl as the school considered him as the most threatening being in the world, and with that kind of thinking, they studied the hybrid… his skills and abilities.

"Calm down… they just ran," Mana stated evenly. "Call the party… they should know where they are now."

* * *

Outside, running in the cold air was Laharl and Keitaro, who both looked like they dressed hurriedly… Keitaro himself was still trying to wear his shirt.

"How long does the illusion last?" he asked towards Laharl.

"A minute," the hybrid replied. "So get your legs moving faster."

"To Hinata-sou?" Keitaro asked. It was the most logical place to go as Hinata-sou was considered an embassy, and a territory of the U Agency. Mercenaries of any other agency wouldn't dare take a step in, lest they risk he wrath of the U Agency. Besides, Su had put some defenses around the Inn. That crazy little girl… she went overkill with it, that much Keitaro would say.

As they ran, Keitaro noticed that wherever they went, there were no other people. Narrowing his eyes, he began to study the place as they ran, and after a few seconds, he realized why. Every block, every intersection, one of the light posts had a paper written in Sanskrit on them. Pointing at them, Laharl nodded.

"Its SOP for Japanese mages when capturing anything supernatural," Laharl stated. "Man… they really went out with this…"

"Does it have to do telling your contact to give you a cover three days ago?" Keitaro asked.

Laharl smiled. "Yeah. I thought the ones who killed Maya themselves would appear… not let mercenaries do the job for them…"

'Liar,' Keitaro automatically thought. The hybrid was lying to him, and he could see it. Why though, he couldn't fathom. After turning left to another block, there was another mana and ki spike, and the two men stopped on their tracks.

"We're surrounded," Laharl stated.

"I know," Keitaro muttered, grabbing his guns out.

Four groups of people came down, each group consisting of five members… a mage, and four mercenaries. They dropped down from the air, each holding a rather large piece of metal pillar. How they were able to carry it, Keitaro didn't know, but he sure wanted to know what they were up to.

"Give up, you're surrounded," Mana's voice sounded behind one of the group holding one of the large metallic pillars. Looking at that direction, Keitaro saw her there, weapons not drawn, fitted in her holster. Right beside her was the partner, her sword sheathed.

Keitaro frowned, and looked around. His mind tried to formulate a plan to escape. Looking around, he looked towards one of the groups that blocked their paths. He can probably shoot twice before they could react… three, but that would be pushing it. With that, he could pick a group, shoot two of their members and Laharl can take care of the surviving members of the group he'd attack… then they'll run, and hopefully they'd be home free.

Like a flash, he raised his weapon towards a group, but Mana saw it. With even quicker reflexes, she grabbed her gun, and fired towards Keitaro's. The bullet hit his gun, and flew out of his hand. He cursed.

"Activate the spell!" one of the mages called. Keitaro ignored it and dove towards his gun, only for it to move away from him. His eyes widened.

His gun flew towards one of the metallic pillars, which had electrical sparks all around it. It seemed that they were using electrical spells to create a large magnetic film around the area. Stealing a glance at Laharl, his eyes widened when he saw the hybrid on his knees, clutching his upper torso.

"Laharl… what's wrong!?" Keitaro asked, worried.

"K… Keitaro…" he gasped. There were ripples on his shirt, seemingly like something is trying to get out. "Duck… duck…"

"Wha…?" Keitaro asked, confused. He slowly approached the hybrid, when he saw his expression. His stare… it froze him in place.

"Enforce the spell! Make it stronger!" the mage called again.

"Get… DOWN!" Laharl shouted. Keitaro's eyes widened when he saw many red scalpels starting to poke out of Laharl's shirt and arms. Ducking, he watched the hybrid give a very inhuman scream, and the scalpels tore themselves away from him, sticking to the metallic pillars.

The area became clouded with a crimson air. Laharl slumped down, his eyes closed, and his mouth shouting silent screams as he hit the floor. His body began to shake uncontrollably, and his blood flowed freely on the ground he slid on.

"Laharl…" Keitaro muttered as he watched his friend fall. He gritted his teeth. Cursing mentally, he stood up, and turned to see the mercenaries of the group coming at him with baton sticks.

He punched one of the mercenaries on the jaw, and kicked the other on the gut. He blocked one of the sticks with his arm, and gave a very strong hook towards the attacker. He kneed another before one of his legs got hit with a strong strike that got him to scream. Falling on one knee, Keitaro covered himself as the group surrounded him and began to hit him all over with the sticks.

The last thing Keitaro saw was Laharl… his hands were being tied and cuffed behind him, and then put in a black plastic bag. Then, everything went black.

**To Be Continued**

_Laharl's captured… what are the enemy's plans for him? Who is the enemy? And one of the tenants will find out that their manager is more than he seems… next. _

_Author's Notes: _

_Took a while, but yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the delay. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long to make. Later._


	11. Chapter 11

"How is the flushing out of the aphrodisiac?" a voice stated.

Keitaro groaned a moment, his eyes slowly opening. There was a slight glare of the moonlight, but the second that his eyes adjusted themselves, he found himself on the ground, his legs tied. Feeling his arms, he found them bound as well… though not by rope like his feet were. He closed his eyes as he suddenly felt the pain all over his body.

"Its okay… we flushed it out our system and in the air. They weren't kidding when they said about the hybrid's blood being made of the damn thing. Fucked, having sex drugs for blood?" another voice stated.

"I told you…" another voice stated. Keitaro recognized it as the girl with the sword he had been fighting earlier. "Tsuruko-sama herself had fallen victim to his blood. I say we get him to the car, bring him to our employer, and finish the job."

"How about the U Agent with him?" another voice stated.

Keitaro's eyes opened again. This time, he looked towards his chest, and frowned when he saw that they had bound his arms with a straight jacket. He looked at the direction of the voices, and looked at the group of mercenaries talking to each other.

'Laharl,' Keitaro thought as he saw the hybrid slumped on the ground, his arms still bound behind him, and the black plastic bag covered in his head. Behind the him was a car, black. Keitaro couldn't make out the model and kind, but at this situation, he didn't feel it was of importance.

"Kill him," one of the mercenaries stated. "If the U Agency is involved with this Laharl demon, then they would give our employers a hard time if he gets the word back."

'Kill me, eh?' Keitaro smiled a bit, mentally. Why is it that every time he puts an impression, he is either liked, or hated enough to warrant murder? Scanning his surroundings, he saw a mercenary on his right, his guard supposedly, holding his weapon, though his attention was more towards his companions. Well, that would be normal… Keitaro was wearing a straight jacket, and in short, quite harmless.

He stiffened his jaw. Holding back his scream, he forced to dislocate his shoulder, the very same shoulder that the two neko-lycan twins broke before, and without much sound, slowly began to free his arm. After seconds of excruciating pain, he successfully freed his limb, and then, slowly began to remove the jacket.

The mercenaries finally decided what to do. Carrying Laharl towards the back of the car, they all nodded at the plan. Mana and her partner would bring Laharl back to their employer, along with a few mages and mercenaries as guard in another car. The rest would take care of the U Agent.

As the two cars drove away, they nodded at each other. Taking out bladed weapons, longer than a dagger, but shorter than a sword, they proceeded towards the U Agent. But before they could get towards him, they looked at the guard standing there in front of them.

"Come on, we're finishing him," one of the mercenaries said to the guard. When the guard didn't reply, the mercenary shook his head. "Hey, did you hear me? Get out of the way."

The guard seemed to understand, slowly moving towards the side with a side-step. The mercenaries nodded and looked towards where the U Agent was… except he wasn't there. In his place was the straight jacket.

"What the…" the mercenary began to mutter, surprised. He looked towards the guard, who had Keitaro's silenced gun aimed towards him. His eyes widened before the shot was fired.

That's when everything went to hell. One of the mercenaries went and stabbed the guard who had shot and killed their leader, but even when he had stabbed the man, he seemed to raise his weapon again to him. Another shot rang out.

Keitaro kicked away the corpse he had been using for cover. When he had escaped the jacket and untied the binds in his feet, he went at once towards the guard, and broke his neck with a swift movement, and used his corpse as a cover, waiting for the group to arrive. And when they spotted his escape, it was too late.

The leader went down, along with the one that tried to stab him. The rest of the group, consisting of three other mercenaries, they didn't stand a chance as Keitaro raised the gun he held, and shot another mercenary in the head, before ducking the incoming strikes.

Rolling on the ground, he aimed towards the nearest attacker, and shot him in the thigh. He went down, shouting a bit in pain. The last mercenary threw his weapon at Keitaro, who dodged accordingly, but was still grazed on the arm. He shot the man in the head, and aimed at the fallen man, who suddenly raised his hands.

"No wait…" he muttered. "I'm just doing my job."

"So am I," Keitaro muttered coldly before he pulled the trigger.

Keitaro sighed as he lowered his weapon, and leaned towards the wall. His body was probably bruised with all the hits he's taken with the baton sticks earlier, and now he had the cut arm to contend with. Looking at the jacket he escaped from, he muttered, "They don't make those like they used to."

Groaning Keitaro slowly began to run towards the Hinata-sou. From where he was, he knew he wasn't that far away from the place. But after a few minutes or so, his injuries began to bother him, and his pace slowed significantly. By the time he reached the stairs, he was feeling sore all over. Forcing himself to take more steps, he began to climb the steps, which seemed to torture him right now.

When he reached towards the top, the pain was now overwhelming. He gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain. He needed to get to Su's room. Fast. But when he opened the front door, he collapsed.

Oh what would he give for some pain killers now? Keitaro struggled to get up, only to groan when his arms gave away, and he kissed the floor again. Cursing mentally, he stayed there momentarily, waiting for the pain to go away before he tried again.

"S… sempai?"

Keitaro looked at Shinobu's form as she stood over him. His eyes suddenly lingered over her legs, and slowly going towards her hips, then without much thought, towards her chest and her face. His blood began to pump faster, and his heart began to beat harder. Keitaro shook his head.

'What the hell…' Keitaro thought.

"Sempai! Are you okay?" Shinobu asked worriedly. Helping him up, Shinobu put his arm around her shoulder, blushing at the same time when his body made contact with hers.

Keitaro's blood pumped even faster when he noticed the scent lingering around her. He shook his head again. What the hell was wrong with him? Then, he looked towards Laharl's still wet blood on his pants, and his mind began to click.

"_How is the flushing out of the aphrodisiac?" _

"_They weren't kidding when they said about the hybrid's blood being made of the damn thing."_

His eyes widened as his mind reminded him of the conversation that took place earlier. Kami-sama… if that was true… he'd need to get to Su. Now!

"S-Shinobu-chan…" Keitaro mumbled weakly.

"Yes, sempai?" she asked.

"B-bring me to Su's room… please," Keitaro replied weakly.

"B-but you're injured… that blood!" Shinobu pointed out towards Keitaro's pants. "We need to get you some first aid…"

"Please…"

Shinobu's a weak willed girl. She's shy, an introvert, and despite her amazing talents in cooking and taking care of people, she has low self confidence. She might have changed a bit, especially when it concerns Naru and Motoko's seemingly absolute hatred with her sempai's new friend, but no matter what kind of Great Walls of China she'll build, it topples readily at Keitaro begging at her.

Without another word, she complied. Supporting him well, she slowly helped him inside the dorm. After taking the stairs, Keitaro looked towards the young cook, and asked weakly, "Where are the others?"

"Motoko-san and Naru-sempai have gone to the bathes," Shinobu replied, her stutter slowly fading. For some reason, she felt snug and comfortable around Keitaro right now. Like something in the air that made her… less shy… and… hot. "Su's probably in her room… why are we going there, sempai?"

Keitaro began to sweat. Her scent gotten more… intoxicating and her movement became more graceful. Her hips were swaying beautifully. "No reason," Keitaro replied softly.

When they arrived outside Su's room, Keitaro opened the sliding door quickly, and the two went in. His skin was starting to become sensitive, for some reason, and his eyes kept shifting from Shinobu's petite chest, lips, and hips over and over. Shinobu herself seemed pretty flushed, her body now attaching itself to Keitaro's. Her smile became less innocent, and her arms supporting Keitaro was around his stomach area.

Keitaro pushed the hidden button that got the elevator tube up. Shinobu's eyes widened with surprise, and that got her to stop thinking about Keitaro for a moment.

"Come on," he mumbled.

"H-hai… sempai," Shinobu slowly helped Keitaro towards the elevator. Pushing the button, the supernatural agent began to slow his breathing. When they arrived to the floor of KU's lab, Shinobu totally forgot about Keitaro now.

She hadn't been quite close to the Indian girl, and while she knew that Su had a penchant for technology, making new inventions that either help clean the floors, or destroy the grounds, she didn't know that the extent of her inventions got this far. Underground lab, which Su never bragged about? And why would Keitaro even know about it?

The moment she stepped in the lab though, the alarms began to blare. Both Shinobu and Keitaro blinked as the intercom began to chant:

**"Level 3 Contamination… airborne toxic identified. Biohazard precautions initiated."**

"What in the world's… Shinomu?" Su stopped on her tracks, wearing something close to a gasmask, except it was clear instead of black. "Keitaro! What happened to you?"

"I just found him like this…" Shinobu's stutter reappeared. "He told me to get here… Su… what's going on?"

Su nervously scratched the back of her head. "Eh… I'll explain later…" she looked at Keitaro. "Really Keitaro… what were you thinking…" she spotted the blood on his pants, and frowned. "Who's blood is that? It doesn't look like it came from you."

"Laharl's…" Keitaro answered at once.

"No wonder…" Su accessed her holographic keyboard from her metallic wrist band, and began to type on it. Moments later, a few small robots entered the area. Some held hoses which then began to spray some sort of red liquid at Shinobu and Keitaro.

Immediately, Shinobu found her shyness again, and Keitaro's pulse lowered. After a few moments, the robots stopped spraying, and another batch came forward, carrying baskets.

"Remove your clothes," Su ordered. "Put them in the baskets." Shinobu's cheeks flushed at that, and Su grinned. "I meant Keitaro, Shinomu."

Shinobu's blush got redder when Keitaro seemingly followed Su's order without question. Removing his pants, while still holding on Shinobu as a support, he exposed his black boxers to the two under aged girls. One grinned appreciatively and the other looked like she was about to faint.

"Alright… let's bring you to the medical facility," Su began to lead the way. Keitaro, still holding on Shinobu as a support, followed. "You can explain on the way what happened."

Keitaro nodded silently. He needed KU's help anyways. Laharl was in danger.

* * *

_Somewhere…_

"Here he is…" Mana stated, presenting Laharl towards her employer. The hybrid had regained consciousness during the ride, but didn't do anything funny… well, he couldn't. He had a blade in his neck and a gun on one side of his head.

"Impressive," the employer nodded, taking a few steps around Laharl. He still had his face covered in the black plastic bag, so he really couldn't see who it was. But judging from the voice though, the employer is definitely female. "Here is the money. One hundred thousand each."

Mana grabbed her briefcase, and nodded. She was about to leave when her teacher called to her.

"Mana-san…"

She looked back at him. "Yes, Naruto-sensei?" she asked.

"I still expect you to submit your project," Laharl muttered.

She smiled. "Will do," she replied and left.

A few moments later, the employer's voice once again rang around. "So… we finally meet, Demon Eyes Laharl."

"A displeasure, believe me," Laharl muttered. He earned two hits behind the knees for his cheek. Groaning as he went and landed on his caps, the black bag was yanked off roughly from his face. Then, he saw her.

There was only one word to describe her. Golden. She had curly golden blonde hair that flowed freely behind her back, touching her knees. She wore a white dress robe with gold seams. Her eyes, too, were yellowish. Her skin was beautifully pale, and her form was absolutely stunning.

Someone behind Laharl grabbed him suddenly on the neck. As he vainly struggled, another pair of hands inserted what seemed to be swimming goggles with darkened glass. When the goggles were fitted, he was released.

"That will keep your Demon Eyes out of this," the golden maiden stated with a smile. "You know, from things I have heard of you, I was expecting you to be… bigger."

"Rumors are bullshit," Laharl muttered with a small glare towards the woman.

"But I don't listen to rumors, my little victim," she replied with a smile. "I get my tales from my mistress." She looked towards her subordinates. "Get him up. We'll bring him to the execution room."

Forcibly carried up, and pushed, Laharl continued the conversation. "Execution room? Kinda dumb, aren't you? If you wanted me dead, you'd have just asked those mercs to do me in."

"But I want to do you in," the golden maiden stated with a smile.

They arrived at their destination. It was a brightly lit room filled with several blades, tools, and very crude mechanics that got Laharl to blink. In the middle of the room was a metallic frame with shackles.

"… Execution room?" Laharl looked towards the woman. "More like a torture chamber."

She just smiled evilly. "When a body takes too much damage, whether human or demons, that being dies. So, yes, this is an execution room. Like many of the past demon agents that Hell has been sending were destroyed here."

Walking around, she grabbed a rather crude looking rod made of wood with spikes on it. Unmistakably, it had dried blood around it.

"See this?" the woman showed Laharl the rod. "Around it is the blood of the demoness that you replaced."

"… Maya…" Laharl whispered.

"I never got her name… after all, it's pointless," the woman stated with a small laugh. "Why bother asking for the name of animals like you demons? Beings like you are the ones plunging this world to darkness, corrupting everything in your site. But…" she paused, and gave a sort of satisfied smile. "I find demon screams quite arousing… intoxicating. Then I realized, why just kill demons without making them suffer for what they did? Fitting end for your types… guts spilling, blood spraying, and your throats sore yet still screaming."

"You're sick," Laharl muttered.

"The last demoness said the same thing… just before I shoved this rod on her demonic tunnel," the woman began to cackle. "Her screams were as entertaining as her body twitching in pain as she bled from the spikes. It was even more entertaining when I continued punishing her without pause." She looked at him. "And you… I have heard you'd be more entertaining then her."

"I take what I said back," Laharl muttered. "There is sick, and beyond sick. And you are beyond the latter."

She approached him and softly caressed his face with her fingers. Laharl shivered suddenly as he felt her touch on his skin. She smirked. "The Lust Blood Curse you have… very strong magical curse given to you that transforms your blood to aphrodisiac, which in turn makes your skin super sensitive, and more so when near sources of mana. I shall enjoy exploiting it."

Laharl spat on her, but she didn't flinch. Grabbing out her napkin, she slowly wiped his spit off her face, and then, she raised her hand, and slapped the hybrid hard that ruptured a blood vessel. He flinched as his small cut was five times more painful than it actually was.

"Strip him, and put him on the parrilla," she ordered. The guards complied and began to rip the clothes of Laharl. One of them grabbed his watch, and looked at it for a moment before the golden maiden motioned that guard to give the watch to her.

"Omega watch eh?" she smirked at the naked Laharl. "You won't need it, now would you?"

* * *

_KU's Lab..._

"Wow…" Shinobu looked at Keitaro with bright eyes as she finished bandaging the cut on his arm. "You're actually a… wow! You're amazing sempai!"

Keitaro smiled a bit. "You actually believe that?"

"No use reasoning, Keitaro," Su smirked as she began to type again on her holographic keyboard. "Shinomu has a bit of an open mind."

"That or complete naivety," Keitaro muttered softly, inaudible as not to hurt Shinobu's feelings. He looked at Su again, and asked in normal volume, "So… can you do it?"

Keitaro had explained the whole situation to Su when they arrived in the medical facility, telling her about their night bathing and the details on how they got captured. He asked if he could use the spy satellite to track down where the cars that carried Laharl, but he didn't have such luck.

"Sorry K2," Su stated, in her business mode, typing on her keyboard. "Last time, I was able to track down Shinata because I was keeping a watch around the house, and I was able to follow her with that observation. Even if I could pinpoint the cars, it'd take hours for the mainframe to create clearer images of where they actually went."

"We don't have hours," Keitaro mumbled. He then groaned suddenly when he felt his bruises acting up. "Painkillers."

"I'll get it," Shinobu declared. "Where is it, Su?"

"There," the inventor stated, pointing towards a medicine cabinet.

The shy girl nodded, and without wasting time, she grabbed a bottle of painkillers, opened it, and gave it to Keitaro. He grabbed and took two pills and swallowed.

"What can we do?" Keitaro asked, frowning.

"We can ask our contacts to spot for anything suspicious," Su began to analyze. "We can also give descriptions of the cars that carried Laharl away. You have the make and model?"

"All I remember was they were black cars," Keitaro shook his head. "I… I didn't really see what model it was."

"Well, that makes things even harder," Su frowned, and began to type again. "I can start with the satellite, and make it general scans. I'll even stop some programs to speed up the calculation process to get details of… oh hello. What is this…"

Keitaro and Shinobu suddenly watched as Su began to type again. "What is it KU?" Keitaro asked.

"K2… did you activate your watch audio recording system?" Su asked.

"If it's activated, it wasn't on purpose," Keitaro stated, looking towards his watch. "I'll close it…" he blinked as he stared at the Tag Huer watch he was wearing. His mind suddenly recalled the moment in the bathes where Laharl had given him his watch. "That… bastard. That no good bastard." He looked at Su. "Can you open the file? Or at least… can we listen to it?"

"Sure…" Su nodded, and typed on her keyboard again. The recording began to play on the speakers around the medical facility.

"Its amazing, isn't it, when a demon screams?" 

Shinobu covered her ears as Laharl's scream suddenly pierced the room. Keitaro's face darkened and Su winced a bit.

"I like your screams, especially. Pure, un-adultured screams of pain. Mistress was right… without your scalpels, using heavenly bonds to stop your strength, take out your demon eyes, you're almost helpless. How does it feel, you big shot hybrid?" 

Laharl's scream once again vibrated around the room. Shinobu's eyes became teary as she could feel the pain being inflicted. She wasn't the only one though… Keitaro and Su were feeling it too, thought they were reacting differently.

"How does it feel, having electrical mana run through your body? My mistress suggested this method of execution for you. The mana makes your pain ten times more unbearable, and if you are screaming to just this much current, then I would love to hear it after gradual increases."

"W… why…" 

A weak voice… Keitaro shook at how defeated Laharl sounded.

"Must you always ask? I already answered. I like to watch you suffer before you die. Like all those demon agents…" 

Laharl once again screamed but this time, his torturer began to cackle. Keitaro felt sick.

"Increase the current. Oh my dear Demon Eyes Laharl… you should see yourself. Your muscles are contracting uncontrollably, and you can barely speak. Parrilla… wonderful execution method, don't you agree?"

He screamed again, but unlike the last two, it was short lived. His scream turned from pure pain to gurgling in seconds.

"You set the current too high! Control your mana flow! I don't want him to be driven to unconsciousness this early in our execution! And you clean him up! Sick hybrid… he probably derives pleasure from this. When everything's done, bring some smelling salts here." 

Shinobu looked green. Su herself looked really uncomfortable, and Keitaro was beside himself. His hands began to shake. "Su… stop it," Keitaro ordered. The Molmolian nodded.

"I can track him down with by locking down the source of the recording," Su stated, beginning to type on her holographic keyboard. "Give me an hour… no, forty-five minutes, and I can pinpoint his exact location."

"You'll probably have faster results with this," Keitaro muttered, removing the watch he was wearing. "That damn Laharl switched watches with me. And knowing him, he'd have taken the tracker with him too."

Su grabbed the watch, and studied it. Indeed, the tracker in the watch was gone. She pressed the adjusting knob of the watch once, and on the dials, one of the bars began to blink. "Yeah, this will help a lot. Give me five to set it in the mainframe."

Su left the medical facility, leaving Shinobu and Keitaro alone for a moment. The girl looked at her secret crush for a moment, and was about to speak, when she changed her mind, and just went silent.

"He really is impressive," Keitaro mumbled.

"Huh?" Shinobu asked, surprised at Keitaro speaking suddenly.

"He somehow knew what was going to happen… he knew he was going to get captured, and switched watches with me," Keitaro stood up suddenly and began to pace around. "Recording the torture, unknowingly letting his torturer give evidence against her… keeping a tracker on him… he probably even knew what was going to happen to him, yet he dove towards the lion's den."

He then remembered what Savanti told him three nights ago. Everything suddenly became clear to him. He smiled a moment, and began to chuckle. "Reckless, but amazing…"

"S… sempai?"

Looking at Shinobu, Keitaro smiled a moment. "Shinobu-chan… I'm sorry I got you involved."

"N… no, sempai… it's okay…" she blushed.

"Can you keep this a secret for everyone?" Keitaro asked.

"O… of course!" Shinobu nodded. "I'll not say a word to anyone! I promise."

Keitaro nodded, and patted her head, making her blush in deep crimson. "Thank you Shinobu-chan."

The intercom went on, and Su's voice went around the lab. "K2, go to the mainframe. We finally got the coordinates."

"Come on," Keitaro stated as he dragged Shinobu towards the computer room, where Su was waiting.

The first thing Shinobu did was look in awe as she saw the room filled with large electronic boxes. In the center was a large screen, showing a birds-eye view map of area of a factory. While the shy cook was looking at the computers with curiosity and confusion, Keitaro studied the screen.

"He's inside the building, right?" Keitaro deduced. He began to scan the area. "What timeline is this?"

"Present one," Su replied.

"Roaming guards in the gate, building probably abandoned by the look of its state…" Keitaro paused. "Wait… no, it's been used… not for producing goods though," he noted as he looked at the building closely. "It's supposed to look abandoned… KU, do you have infra-red view?"

Without a reply, Su began to type on her five keyboards again. The screen then turned a shade of blue and red.

"Hmmmm…" Keitaro studied the surroundings again. "Lots of guards, though the room where Laharl is…" he looked towards the building, and saw a small group of heat signatures… one of the figures was seemingly trying to move, but couldn't. He assumed that would be Laharl, restrained. "Not much guards in the interior, eh?"

"I guess they didn't expect Laharl to escape in any way," Su theorized. "The guards are placed so that no one comes in."

"The way they guards organize themselves… they know what they are doing," Keitaro muttered. "Sneaking in might be the most logical way in, but it would take a really long time with their patrol routes. From what I'm seeing, they use three routes, each covering their bases, and with that in mind, I can see three second… no, wait, five second window of opening. It'd take a lot of time to penetrate the building… and it would be almost impossible to plan an escape."

"Well… there is another way in," Su then began to trace her finger along the map. The route that she put in front of him was… odd to say the least. She started with the main gate, and then traced towards the roving guards, and then towards the factory building.

"That's suicide you know," Keitaro stated evenly towards Su. "You expect me to just run through the front gate?"

"Not run… drive."

Keitaro blinked for a moment, and then his eyes began to smile along with his lips. "KU… you're a genius," Keitaro muttered.

Su laughed. "Ohohoh, stop flattering me, K2. You'll have lots of time for that when I get ready for you."

"This will need preparation, though," Keitaro muttered. "I'll get myself armed… and…" he frowned. "Look… this is the only time I'll let you touch her, okay?"

Su laughed again, in a silly manner. "Don't worry. I won't scratch her. I'll just add some stuff…"

"No self destruct mechanism…"

"Awww, you're no fun!" Su complained with a pout.

Keitaro grinned. Shinobu, who now stopped gawking around the room looked at her fellow tenant and manager exchanging looks. "Um… d-did I miss anything?" she asked.

**To Be Concluded…**

_Everything ends… the conclusion to the Crimson Daylights, next!_


	12. Chapter 12

Shinobu watched as Su typed on her super computer in her underground lab, the hyperactive girl's eye on screen, seeing the factory where Keitaro would be entering soon. Su's been quiet ever since Keitaro had left the lab on his car, and Shinobu didn't know what else to say. What else could she say?

Just moments ago, she had learned something which rocked her world... Her sempai, the charming Urashima Keitaro, the guy she had a big crush on, was actually a secret agent... a supernatural secret agent. And Su was also an agent, who helps her sempai on his missions, and Laharl, who was kidnapped, was his sempai's teacher, if she heard correctly. What a strange reality she was living in.

"So, Shinomu, are you sure you're okee?" Su asked her fellow tenant.

"What do you mean, Su?" Shinobu asked, glancing nervously at her.

"Yeah, well, ya know, about Keitaro and his real job?"

"I think he's wonderful," Shinobu whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Meh, you saw what he was hiding underneath those clothes eh?" Su grinned wickedly. "Didn't you wish that we could see more of him... especially without his boxers in the way?"

"SU!!!" Shinobu shouted, her cheeks going very dark. Su smirked a bit, and looked back towards the screen. Shinobu unconsciously began to bite her finger softly as she watched the screens where it showed the factory where Laharl was held, and another showing how near Keitaro was approaching his target location. She frowned.

"Shinomu..." Su called suddenly, making the nervous girl stop biting.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about Keitaro," Su stated, looking at her fellow tenant with a smile. "He knows what to do... and he's not going die easily."

* * *

_Abandoned Factory_

The golden maiden watched as Laharl was looking unconscious. She slapped him two times, hard across the cheek, and stated coldly, "Wake up, you disgusting being." He didn't respond. He didn't even resist anymore. While he may not have been totally out of it, he wasn't as spunky as he was when he first arrived, spitting and insulting her.

She laughed jovially. "Is this it, Demon Eyes Laharl?" she asked, not really caring if he was listening to her or not. "Mistress talked a lot of stories about you. She admired you a lot… you were brave at certain times, merciful at best… but you ran like a cockroach every time she faced you, and you lack the will to finish what you start."

She then stood up, and walked around the room. "Do you know that she has used all her will power not to be here, not to kill you herself? She's watching us right now, using a very safe network as not to be known where she is. She asked me to torture you to death, and to make the journey as long as possible." She smirked. "Not that I'm complaining myself."

She approached him. "I love your screams. And I'm thankful that after you have recuperated a bit, I have all the time in the world to continue peeling your life away, little by little." She smirked again. "Raise the current. And get me those smelling salts again. Looks like we'll…"

Suddenly, the alarms blared. The golden maiden looked at her fellow guards, and they automatically went to their radios.

"What's going on?" one of the guards demanded on his radio.

-"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Someone just rammed the gate open and is spreading out black smoke everywhere!"-

The golden maiden looked towards Laharl and frowned. "Rescue party eh?" she looked towards the guard. "Tell the reserve unit to deploy. Let the mouse in, and we can finish it off inside."

* * *

Keitaro turned towards the left hard, trying to maximize the spread of the smoke. The plan was very simple. Bang in the gate, smash his precious baby's front in turn, and release the smoke which KU had developed. She promised it was a smoke that would stay in a fixed area in a fixed time, so if he was lucky, Keitaro would be able to get in, rescue Laharl, and drive the hell out of there.

After spreading the smoke around the exterior of the factory, Keitaro opened the channel of his com-link situated in his ear, and said, "Testing."

-"Gotcha, K2."-

Su's voice was crisp and clear. Nodding, he stated, "Going for phase two."

Keitaro's DB9 then turned again, and went straight towards the shut gate of the factory. Keitaro winced again when he felt the impact, shuddering on how his car is looking like right now. The gate flew open, and his car came rushing in, still spewing black smoke. He put the emergency brake on, and unbuckled his safety belt.

Keitaro caught a shadow in the corner of his eye, and without much thought, pulled the adjuster handle of his seat, and brought himself down in a lying position, just in time to dodge the machine gun fire which hit his window, shattering the glass, and putting some holes in his car. He groaned.

"Bastards," he muttered. When the gunfire stopped, he sat up, his silenced gun was out, and shot the offending man with in two pulls of the trigger. When he went down, Keitaro grabbed the special pair of glasses that KU had given him. It allowed him to see in infra-red, and niftily, allowed him to spot solid objects as green wire frames.

The Infra-HUD as KU called it.

Checking himself, Keitaro grabbed another gun from his holster, and checked how many clips he was holding. Not much, but he wanted to keep himself light. Wearing combat clothes and a black jacket, he had two guns in his holster, and a few magazine clips… not really enough to win a war, but just enough to get Laharl out of there. He also had two smoke grenades, and his old watch back.

Like a tiger, waiting to pounce, Keitaro crouched lower, his glasses telling him all the information he needed. His target was somewhere inside the factory, beyond two doors, which if his glasses were functioning correctly, were guarded by two guards, seemingly waiting for him to open the door, and blast him to pieces.

Without wasting any time, he slightly opened the door with his free hand, his back safely on the wall. The moment the door had opened in a small arc, the two guards suddenly began to shoot towards the opening door. Good thing Keitaro took his hand away before they started shooting.

Aiming his guns, he shot towards the guards and continued on his mission. Going in the corridor, he checked out his surroundings a moment before he proceeded, taking tactical steps in ensuring his safety and clearance. There was one moment where he had met up with three guards, each covering their own bases. He removed his glasses to see more details of the unit.

Hiding in the corner, he took his head out a few moments, checking the guards. For a second, he smirked as his eyes spotted two things that would help him pass them. Aiming his gun up, he shot once, shattering the light above them, spreading glass everywhere. That distracted the guards long enough for him to aim his gun towards one of the guard's waist, and fired.

The bullet came out the chamber and went directly towards the pin of the grenade that was in one of the guard's belt, and the grenade activated at once. Keitaro hid once again towards the wall, and four seconds later, there was a sort of satisfying boom that vibrated across the corridor. He continued on his way again.

-"K2, there are guards collecting towards the room before your target destination."-

"How many?" Keitaro asked.

-"16 or so… they all got machine guns, and there's only one entrance and exit."-

"Everything in this damn factory seems to have only one entrance and one exit," Keitaro mumbled. Taking another quick look around the corner, Keitaro continued on his trek, looking towards the corridor and a shut door.

Taking his glasses again, he looked at the heat energy signatures beyond the door, and noted that the ambush party is waiting for him there. They were in an elevated platform, something KU's satellite wouldn't have picked up.

Like earlier, Keitaro planned to force the soldiers to empty their clips, so he booted the doors, and jumped away at once. Some guards started shooting in an instant, but a clear commanding voice suddenly ordered them to stop shooting. Keitaro frowned. There goes his plan to make them waste all their bullets.

"Don't let him get you to waste bullets," the commanding voice spoke. "Keep your fires at burst if possible!"

Keitaro groaned momentarily. The voice he heard wasn't the same one who was seemingly torturing Laharl, but he seemed to hold a certain command over the group. Without another word, he grabbed his two smoke bomb grenades, pulled the pins, and threw them in there. The smoke started to spread.

The leader of the unit shouted once again, "Check the surroundings. If a shot rings out, see if there is a spark of light or anything, and shoot there at once. Again, do not go full auto!"

Keitaro entered the room, checking out the situation. The smoke was covering him, but it wasn't going to hold out. His target location was in behind the soldiers, and the only way up was two stairwells, each with two guards. He can't get a shot out lest he gets risked in getting hit by stray burst fires… besides, he had other ideas.

The guards' eyes slowly squinted, searching around for a slight clue to where the intruder might be, only to be surprised when a bottle filled with liquid suddenly emerged from the smoke, and flew towards the cluster in the center… and another second, a muffled shot was heard.

The bottle exploded into pieces, the liquid turning into fire and spreading around the guards. They screamed suddenly in panic, and broke formation. Unseen by them, a thin wire with a metallic tip emerged from the smoke, impaled itself to the roof, and with a reeling sound, Keitaro emerged, holding on the wire coming out of his watch. He aimed his gun, and shot towards those who haven't caught fire and were aiming at him. Hitting two, he released the wire from his watch, and with one swift movement, grabbed his other gun from his holster, and began to shoot the others, keeping himself low as not to get caught in the hail of bullets. He reloaded one of his guns, and continued to shoot until everyone was down for the count.

"I'm almost there," Keitaro muttered towards his com-link, tactically reloading to keep his gun fully loaded. When he got silence, he tapped on his earpiece. "KU? You there?"

The silence was ominous. Shaking his head, Keitaro guessed the enemy was now cutting off his communication, though why now at this point, he did not know. Just beyond the door was a single heat signature of Laharl, and he was alone. Taking a few more precautionary steps forward, once he scanned the area to be clear he dashed in, slowly opening the door, and did another look-over.

'Clear,' Keitaro thought, and looked towards Laharl.

The hybrid, stripped out, shackled unsightly in the metallic bed was one sorry sight to see. Without wasting any time, Keitaro holstered his weapon and began to work on the metallic cuffs that held Laharl's limbs in place, and released him. He groaned.

Taking a moment, Keitaro briefly looked around for clothes, and he found Laharl's in a corner, still intact. Grabbing those, he went back to Laharl, who still seemed out of it. Frowning, he nudged the hybrid softly. "Laharl?"

"… t… that you?" he responded softly.

"If its Keitaro you are referring as 'you', then yeah, it's me," Keitaro smirked a moment. "I got your clothes here. Need help dressing up?"

"W… what took… you?" he asked, some strength returning to his voice.

If Laharl had strength to complain about Keitaro's 'tardiness' then he's probably faring better than he seemed. However, while mentally he seemed stable, his body wasn't, evident when he tried to stand up only to wobble around and fall on his knees, hard. It took a moment before Laharl had dressed up to his pants and ignoring the shirt, saying that they were wasting time as it is already. Keitaro agreed.

"My motor skills are shot to hell…" Laharl mumbled weakly as he held an arm around Keitaro, who supported him as they made their escape. He could not even hold the gun Keitaro had offered.

"After enduring almost an hour of that kind of torture, it'd be very impressive, short of miraculous, that you'd be in a better shape than now," Keitaro consoled as they both traveled towards corridors where Keitaro had been lurking moments ago.

"I guess KU got everything in record, eh?" Laharl asked. He already stopped the audio recording of his torturer's 'confession', though he did bring the watch, citing that the Molmolian would kill him if he ever damaged her equipments.

"Yeah, she did," Keitaro stated. "Nice switch. I didn't even notice you swapped my watch with yours till KU mentioned that something was being recorded."

Laharl just smiled, pointing at his eyes. "Used my Demon Eyes on you again…"

"I don't know if I should commend you on that, or ask you why," Keitaro grumbled.

They finally arrived at the place where Keitaro had left his DB9, still emitting smoke, and engine still running. Not really looking at the dents of his hood, Keitaro was happy that the plan was going smoothly. All they had to do was…

Whatever Keitaro was thinking at that point vanished. Machine guns blazed to life, and to Keitaro's horror, his car suddenly found holes in its body, which wasn't there seconds ago. He ducked, pulling Laharl down along with him, but continued to watch as the machine guns continued to put more holes in his car, taking out the wheels in the process as well.

When the guns stopped firing, a clear voice cut the air. "Well, well…"

Keitaro recognized the voice. She was the woman who tortured Laharl. The smoke slowly began to clear as his car stopped emitting it when it was blasted with innumerable bullets. Keitaro could finally see his surroundings… from what he could initially count, there were 20 machine guns pointing at them. And his car… he groaned. It was totaled.

"Isn't this a little touching… your friend, Demon Eyes Laharl?" the woman behind the whole batch of soldiers asked. While her physical details weren't clear as she stayed in the back, she stood out from the other soldiers by being on a different color tone… they wore black uniforms and kept their faces hidden behind black helmets and goggles but the woman wasn't wearing any uniform at all. She wore a simple white dress, and if that wasn't odd enough, her golden flowing hair seemed to shine.

"Drop your weapons," she ordered her tone dropping to a menacing tone. "I don't know who you are, but you have messed with the wrong organization… boy."

Keitaro growled a moment. Raising his hands, his index finger holding the guns by their trigger guards, and was about to drop them to the floor, when Laharl's voice stopped him.

"K2… don't drop your weapon… and just shoot them," he muttered.

"Are you crazy, Laharl?" Keitaro asked softly. "They win this round… we got nothing."

"I got something," Laharl stated. "Trust me… just shoot the bastards down."

Keitaro weighed his options. Logic states that shooting his guns would be the death of them, but then, once he thought about it, giving up now is also equivalent to death. Whatever Laharl had, he hoped he wasn't just being delusional… Without pause, he raised and aimed his two guns, and in less than a second, shot two of the soldiers before they could react.

"FIRE!" the woman ordered, and everyone started firing at them.

Time seemed to slow down as Keitaro watched, with a rather resolute face, as the gun sparks went off like Christmas lights, and closed his eyes, waiting for death. For a second, he expected the bullets to slice through his body like hot knife through butter… but after a moment, nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and saw Laharl in front of him, his hand out, and unbelievably, was stopping the bullets in the air before it hit them. No ki, no mana… whatever it was, Keitaro thought, he could find out later. Now was the time to do as Laharl said… shoot the bastards down.

He began to shoot the soldiers, and got six of them before they began to use some cover, and began to shoot back again. However, the bullets stopped on their tracks just before it hit them. Keitaro continued shooting until he noticed Laharl slowly fading. Some bullets were beginning to pass towards them, thankfully missing them by a few inches, the hybrid's breathing was becoming ragged, and his expression pained.

'He can't hold on,' Keitaro thought, and scanned the area. He spotted a rather large gas tank just near a pillar, and his eyes widened. Without a second wasted, he began to shoot towards the tank, which exploded with a large bang that seemed to shake the foundation of the factory. Keitaro pressed the button on his jacket, and grabbed Laharl.

The soldiers stopped shooting, and watched with horrific fascination as everything seemingly began to break to pieces. Metallic boards from the roof began to fall and hit some unlucky ones, while a pillar came down on another group. Scaffoldings scattered everywhere, and the whole place almost collapsed on itself.

Keitaro didn't see what was really happening outside since he activated KU's new jacket, the invention she had been trying to fix days ago. The black rubber shield inflated around him and Laharl and protected them from the fallout of debris. After the shaking stopped and the sounds of falling metal pieces subsided, Keitaro pressed another button on his jacket, and the ball began to deflate.

Keitaro slowly placed Laharl, who looked very weak again. Whatever he did to those bullets drained him considerably. Removing his jacket, he looked at his handiwork, and smiled a moment. The enemy had more than 20 people, and shot at least 200 or so bullets, and it took only two magazine clips of his H&K USP to beat them all.

The smile faded when he saw that the group had survivors: at least six soldiers, emerging from the debris smoke, and pointing their guns at him. Behind them was the woman who had been ordering them around, seemingly unharmed. Keitaro briefly wondered about that before he raised his hands… well, now they truly had nothing. Laharl was out of it again, and he hadn't reloaded his guns yet.

"Heh… you are good, boy," the woman stated, looking at him. "I commend you on your rescue attempt."

"Thank you," Keitaro commented with a slight smile. His mind was still thinking of a way to get out from here. So far, he could see nothing.

"This ends now," the woman declared. "Shoot him," she ordered her guards. "I only need Demon Eyes Laharl." There was suddenly a large crash. "What the...?"

An enormous armored claw bursts through the wall, splitting one of her guards apart. The woman glared in anger. "Who dares?" she demanded.

A bestial roar resounded throughout the room. The wall burst apart to reveal an armored demon-like golem carrying a kusari-gama. The monstrous form threw the chain at one of the soldiers, ripping through his stomach like a cannonball.

"K...k...k...KUGAI!!!!!"

"Kill it! Kill it! No one will stop me from having Laharl!" the golden maiden ordered.

The Kugai roared and leapt into the air, throwing its scythe blade through another solider. The other soldiers, recovered from their shock, and started blasting on the demon. The kugai roared as the bullets bounced off its armor. Grabbing one of the soliders, it ripped him in twain. The remaining soldiers begin retreating, but to no avail, as the relentless kugai, its blue armor sparking with the bullet bouncing off it, tears through them like a bladed wind.

Keitaro watched as the carnage ensued, his eyes widened as the blood began to spill. Without much thought he ejected the empty clip of his gun, and reloaded a fresh one, and was about to shoot the… whatever it was, but a hand stopped him.

"K2… don't… leave it alone…" Laharl muttered, his hand grabbing Keitaro in the leg. "Lets just get out of here…"

The Golden Maiden glared towards the kugai with righteous fury. She glanced towards Laharl, who was still on the ground, and Keitaro, armed once again. "You may have escaped me because of the Rebalancers, but I'll make you suffer in the name of our lady," she shouted.

A pillar of dark flame appeared in the center of the room. The Kugai turned and readied it's weapon, when a familiar woman emerged from the portal along with a few other shadowy creatures. Her hand out, "Chill, its ok," she stated.

The creature kneeled before the woman and the other figures: lance-wielding demons, a tall buxom woman with stars on her cheeks, which Keitaro recognized as Hild, and the familiar looking woman, who had teal hair and a tail.

"Ryoko…?" Keitaro asked.

"Hey guys," she waved towards the two men. "They wanted to come along for the ride, said someone called them in." Ryoko then turned and waved her finger back and forth. "Now Laharl, you should told me when you found the mastermind."

She turns towards the antagonist who stared back defiantly. "And as for you, surrender, and I promise not to hurt you… too much anyway. You won't escape my guards, let alone this monster," she stated, jerking her thumb towards the Kugai.

The monster turned toward the golden maiden, blood still dripping from it's weapon. She looked into its eyes for a moment, her jaw quivering as she stared into its seemingly empty eyes. The kugai stared back and it's grip tightened.

She stood, shaking, a silent scream forming on her lips. She broke into a mad dash to escape. Hild's guards moved to intercept her, only to have been by a circle appearing around them.

"A rune circle? How droll," Hild moved her hand a bit, and dispelled the circle. The kugai roared and follows in pursuit, stopped when the maiden dashed through the factory exit, pressing a button on the side-wall bringing down a thick metal barrier from the ceiling.

Keitaro wasted no time. Unwilling to let the woman go, he ran towards the exit, sliding between the Kugai's legs, and narrowly evading the descending barrier. He listened as the monster roar in anger from the other side as it began to bash the door. Ignoring that, he grabbed and aimed his gun towards where the woman disappeared to, only to find an empty space.

"Even a juggernaut like the kugai will be delayed by that barrier," her voice suddenly cut through behind him. Keitaro spun around, his gun ready, aiming, only to see the Golden Maiden standing, and looking transparent. "I've already teleported away, this is just a recording. Tell Demon Eyes Laharl that the Mistress will find him and finish the job I began. As for you," her image the glared towards Keitaro, "someone who consorts with demons deserves nothing less than death. But I leave that decision to the mistress."

The recording faded out. A slight frustration kicked in Keitaro's system as a growl escaped from his lips. Putting the safety on his gun, he holstered it, and waited for the monster from the other side of the barrier break through. The sound of metal tearing got Keitaro to turn around to see the Kugai tearing through the wall. Hild was the first to come through, and looking at him, she asked, "Well?"

"Gone," Keitaro muttered. "Already teleported out of here."

Hild gave a slight nod and sighed. "I see. Well, I suppose we had better take Laharl to a medic."

A groan sounded in the background. "I'm fine…"

Hild shook her head. "Now, now, Laharl-kun, you simply must let me nurse you back to health," she said with a kind smile towards the emerging hybrid, the kind which you didn't know whether she was joking or being serious.

Laharl still looked weak when he climbed out of the hole. He waved slowly. "No, really, I'm ok. You don't need to do anything… ow… fuck… my head…"

Ryoko came out next, who shrugged and put her arms behind her head. "Well, I guess I better get out of here. I'd rather not have to pay for any of the damage this thing caused," she smirked before disappearing in a flash. "See you around Laharl…" was the last thing she said.

The Kugai walked through the hole it made in the outer wall, its armor clanking into the night. Keitaro watched as it began to walk away from them, briefly wondering what the thing was. When it disappeared from view, he looked back towards Hild, who was now looking at Laharl, her smile gone, and on her face is the same expression his grandmother would make when briefing him.

'A business face,' Keitaro thought with a slight smile.

"Report."

"Official, or unofficial?" Laharl asked.

"You know which," Hild stated calmly.

"Unofficial, eh? Alright… my plan worked… though the enemy was obviously more informed than I would have anticipated," Laharl groaned a bit suddenly, holding his head. "Was tortured… though I got her admission of killing the demon agents and was hoping to spark a war because it would… fuck…" The hybrid sat down. "It was her mistress' plan."

"And who is this Mistress?" Hild asked.

"Our… 'friend'," Laharl replied.

"Proof?" Hild asked again.

"Absolutely none. The heavenly materials she used could generally have been smuggled from anyone connected to heaven, and she avoided using her mistress' name," Laharl stated. "They covered their bases pretty well."

Hild seemed to smile at that. "You made her to a dangerous woman, eh, Laharl-kun?"

He ignored the question. "Mission complete… though I probably wouldn't have done it without his help," Laharl stated, pointing at Keitaro, who suddenly was taken aback by his inclusion in the conversation.

"K2… agent of the U-Agency…" Hild looked towards Keitaro with a small nod. Keitaro briefly wondered what to do next when she suddenly offered her hand. He graciously accepted, and they shook. "I've been hearing things about you… I know it may not be reparation for dragging you into Hell's affairs, but on behalf of my department, I extend my gratitude for your work."

"It was nothing, Hild-sama," Keitaro stated with an even voice. "It was also my mission to protect Laharl. Your affairs and mines just coincided."

She smiled warmly all of the sudden. "Just call me Hild," she stated. Releasing his hand she gave one last fleeting smile to him before she went over to Laharl, and began to ruffle his hair. He swiped her hand away.

"Stop it," Laharl growled suddenly. The lance-wielding demons muttered darkly towards the hybrid, glaring at him, ready to jump andattack when Hild motioned them to stand their ground.

"You're still sensitive, aren't you, Laharl?" she asked. When he didn't reply, she just nodded. "Alright. I shall expect all the evidence you have gathered on my office by the end of the week. Take your rest… you did well."

Like how she appeared, she disappeared in the same manner, along with the lance-wielding demon soldiers. The hybrid signed, and slid down, more relaxed, while Keitaro breathed slowly, now enjoying the cool night air. After a moment, he sat back down besides Laharl, and gave him a slight smile.

"So… we saved the world, eh?" he asked.

"Yup… doesn't feel like a major accomplishment, right?" Laharl smirked.

"Nope… just feels like I did a job well," Keitaro sighed. "Nothing more… nothing less."

"I'm kinda surprised you didn't hit on Hild," Laharl commented.

"She was more interested in you, I believe," Keitaro grinned.

"No she wasn't..." Laharl replied with a slight growl.

Silence encompassed them for a moment, as they both looked at the sky. Both sighed audibly. Keitaro looked back towards the hole the Kugai created, and gave a lop-sided frown. "G's going to kill me…" he muttered.

"Your car?" Laharl asked. When the supernatural agent nodded, he gave a consoling smile. "Sorry about it, K2. Wouldn't your insurance take care of it?"

"Yeah… stroll in the office with a totaled and shot car, claim I was a victim of a hit, shoot and run incident," Keitaro sighed. "My only hope is KU… I guess she's gonna love this." He then remembered Shinobu who found out about his identity. He pondered over what to do with that, when he shrugged, and thought that having only one tenant know wouldn't hurt him very much… she did promise to keep it quiet.

Moments later, five black cars strolled in. "Pick-up crew?" Laharl asked.

"Yeah… glad this factory was a bit far from the urban area, or else we'd have another incident with the police," Keitaro muttered. He stood up, and waved towards the people going out of the cars. The U agents then began to rush towards them, some carrying medical supplies.

"… So… how are you going to explain this to G and H?" Laharl asked as he spotted Haruka among the group.

"I have no earthly idea," Keitaro replied, wincing at the prospect of having to explain all of this to his aunt and grandmother.

* * *

_Hinata-sou… Hot Springs…_

_2 days later…_

Kitsune savagely kissed Keitaro as her naked body collided with his. Their skin was wet with both their perspiration, and the water of the hot springs, and she grinned as she bit his lower lips.

It has been two days since the rescue mission, and everything so far had gone back to normal. Laharl had given a letter to G, explaining to her that Keitaro was stronger and faster than before, and does not need basic training from the hybrid anymore as long as he keeps his workouts. With that letter, Keitaro's babysitting days were over.

The hybrid hadn't moved out of Hinata-sou yet, though he now insists of sleeping outside as not to disturb the tenants. He kept himself mostly invisible, eating out during breakfast, and being absent for most of the afternoons. His actions not only calmed the erratic mood of the house, but slowly improved relationships back to where it was before he arrived.

The dorm was very quiet and empty during the weekdays, especially on the afternoons. Kitsune found no better time to show how much she missed their time together. He never did complain about her vivaciousness, and thoroughly enjoyed every moment they were spending together.

Su was definitely happy when they brought back Keitaro's totaled car. She then began to work on the repairs and improvements without even waiting for his approval on it, and in the end, just shrugged, knowing he wouldn't probably win if they argued. And Shinobu kept her promise... she was quiet of her discovery from everyone. Haruka and Hina knew that their respective nephew and grandson's identity was blown, and had giving him a rather harsh lecture about secrecy, though both agreed that Shinobu was safe.

Keitaro pushed Kitsune towards the side, and grinned as he pinned her down. His tongue licked towards the bare skin of her chest and she moaned happily. She arched her back, looked at the clear blue skies, and sighed content.

"Oh… Kei-chan…" she growled softly. "I love it when you do that…"

"I aim to please," Keitaro smirked as he kissed her neck. "Where does my lovely fox woman want to be kissed?"

"Forget kissing… I'd rather have you do the licking," she grinned.

"Where then?" Keitaro grinned at her.

She purred. "Everywhere…" And everywhere he did.

* * *

_Unknown Area…_

"**You've arrived safely, Number 3." **

"Yes Mistress," the golden maiden stated. "I had to cut across a few channels before I could locate a safe route to you. I am sorry for letting Demon Eyes Laharl get away. I shall not fail you next time."

"**I never expected you to succeed, Number 3. Though I do believe you got your licks in." **

"Yes, Mistress," she responded rather proudly. "I would have succeeded in killing him for you if it wasn't for that meddling U-Agent. I request permission to destroy him."

"I object…" another voice cut through the area. The golden maiden looked towards the direction of the voice, and growled silently towards the intruding female neko-lycan.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"**Quiet, both of you." **

The two quieted down.

"**Number 3, meet our newest member… Number 4. You might have known her as the only living heir of the Claws Clan."**

"My name is Shinata…" the neko-lycan introduced herself. "And no one touches that U-Agent but me."

**The End of Crimson Daylights**

_Author's Notes: _

_Ah… well, that was rather long. Anyways… part of this fic was written by Aaron. :P Just like the old times, eh, when we were both writing UNNC. XD Anyways… later people._

_Oh Yeah... Edited a few parts cause when I read it with my half asleep brain... I winced a bit at some of my word repetition, and missing changing the tenses which Aaron wrote his part. Oh well... I still ahve a long way to go. _


	13. Preview: A View of a Truth

"_You're world… is not the only world." _

* * *

**There is a secret which very few people know... **

* * *

Keitaro looked at the attractive woman with long flowing black hair, her kimono swaying on the wind, and sweeping the ground.

"Excuse me…?" he asked.

"_This isn't your world… there is more than one world… more than one universe." _

* * *

**And one man... is about to discover… a view to the truth. **

* * *

"You remember now, Mr. K2 Agent man!?" the goddess exclaimed as she threw him towards the metal wall, hard. His blood was coughed out of his mouth violently as he watched her approach him. "You killed my angel… and now, I will kill you."

* * *

"_This world is different… your family isn't an agency handling supernatural creatures…nor are you an supernatural agent. In this world… you are Keitaro Urashima, ex-three time ronin, now a Tokyo University student that runs an all girl's dormitory." _

* * *

"S… sister!" Motoko declared, seeing the woman Keitaro had brought along.

"My dear Motoko… its time to go home…"

"But… I… I can't!" Motoko declared. "I'm engaged with… with… Urashima!"

Keitaro could only blink as Motoko dove for his arm.

* * *

**Now… a trained supernatural agent must face a world so familiar, yet so different, in a body which is not his, and shoved in a life he'd rather not have, while danger lurks after him. **

* * *

"Mr. K2… I'm BAAAACCCKKK!!!" the goddess cackled madly.

* * *

**But as he meets impossible odds… there is always someone, or something to help him along…**

* * *

"Who are you?" Keitaro asked the floating woman in front of him.

"I am the Hina Blade… so, I'm guessing you're my new master now, eh?" she asked.

**K2 Keitaro Urashima**

**In**

**A View of a Truth**


End file.
